ღ I'd Come For You ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Nick is madly in love with Greg, to a point where it's beginning to drive him crazy. This story is completely written from Nick's POV NOT 1st per . Will Nick ever get the courage to tell Greg he loves him? Or will the Serial Rapist get him? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

ღ I'd Come For You ღ

**By Lolly4Holly (Nick/Greg preslash)**

**Rating: 18+ (T-M)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters**

**Summary: Nick is madly in love with Greg, to a point where it's beginning to drive him crazy. This story is completely written from Nick's point of view. The _i_**_talic_**writing is all his thoughts. I won't be writing this until I've written some more of my 'Without You' story. I just wanted to give you a teaser as I thought of this as my friend told me about the guy she's madly in love with, but she won't tell him for fear of him rejecting her. I was listening to Nickleback, I'd Come for you at the time and Volia.**

**Nick/Greg slash story.**

* * *

Prologue

Things used to be so simple to Nick. He'd go out every once in a while, find a nice girl to dance with, take her back to her place, bang her then head back to the comfort of his own home, never having to see her again. So simple.

But now...

Nothing made sense. How could this be? Of all people in the world, why was he dreaming about this one? Night after night, constantly unable to get them out of his mind. It became so difficult that he had to try to avoid at them at work, as he would catch himself constantly staring at them. Then in an attempt to act like he wasn't doing anything, he'd make himself look like a fool as he made his quick getaway.

_I mean Greg Sanders? C'mon Nick! _He constantly thought to himself. _He's not a woman for starters and there's no way he would ever be interested in me . . . not that that's the point. I mean why? Why Greg Sanders? _The thoughts began to make him go in circles trying to think of a reasonable explanation, but he couldn't think of one. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his entire life . . . let alone another guy.

He wasn't gay.

He convinced himself of that enough . . . or at least he tried. He found it easier to lie to himself then admit to what he truly was feeling. He especially dare not tell anyone. They'd be disgusted knowing they had a _fag or a queer _in their midst, for lack of better term. But he just couldn't get Greg out of his mind.

Even the simplest task of asking Greg for results on one of his cases had him watching Greg's every move intensely. He felt tingles up his spine at the sound of Greg's voice. He got chills watching Greg's fingers running through his many different hair styles. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Greg licked his finger to turn a page, but the thing that made red hot tingles shoot down his spine, was when that gorgeously cute face of Greg's broke into a happy loveable smile. He could feel his heart melting away every time Greg's beautiful face broke into a thousand watt smile. He could light up the gates of heaven with that smile.

It was pure torture...

To be that close to him and not able to touch him. Smelling his subtle cologne or his minty fresh breath, had his skin humming with excitement. What got him worked up the most was when Greg would carelessly brush his body against Nick's as he stepped past him. He dare not move out the way as he feared he might just grab his long time buddy and take him right there, like he had done so many times in his dreams. He often referred to them as nightmares, but really they were dreams of what he really wanted.

And deep down...

He wanted Greg Sanders.

Standing in front of a full length mirror, Nick looked deep into the reflection of his own dark lustful eyes, full of desire for his best friend. He wondered why after all these years he wanted Greg Sanders. He always thought they'd be more like brothers, rather than lovers, but there was something so different, so special about him.

"What am I goin' to do?" He asked his reflection, but he didn't have the answer. He wanted Greg, but he didn't know what to do, or how he was going to handle a relationship with a man. He certainly didn't know what he was going to do if Greg rejected him.

His fear of rejection, kept him well away from Greg. He only let him in to a certain point, trying to keep a reasonable distance between them so he wouldn't ever make the mistake of getting too close.

Nick readjusted his shirt collar, trying to think about anything else, but Greg. But it was proving to be most difficult.

The team had arranged to meet up at a bar after shift, to blow off some steam after a hard case, but Nick was still struggling with his outfit. He had already had to jerk off twice, recalling Greg pulling his t-shirt off at work as it was covered in oil.

Greg slid under the car they were processing and got oil dripped onto his shirt. He swabbed a sample then pulled his t-shirt off in plain sight of Nick. He watched from a distance as the slick black oil slid across the surface of Greg's silky smooth chest. Nick had to control himself, desperately trying not to touch him as Greg wiped down his chest with a cloth, pulling on a spare t-shirt.

Nick had been holding onto the pleasure of the moment until he got home. His fantasy about Greg made his toes curl, his fingers dug deep into the mattress beneath him and a warm ecstasy feeling swamped his body like it never had before.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He snapped himself out of his thoughts, once again staring deep into the eyes of his reflection. "Great, now I'm talkin' to myself." He scolded himself, dropping heavily onto the edge of his bed. He threw his head back against the mattress, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind of all thoughts concerning Greg. But as he closed his eyes, he imagined Greg's naked body lying right beside him. Running his moist tongue down the younger mans curved abs, he could feel his body stiffening, becoming painfully tight...

Nick quickly opened his eyes, instantly getting rid of the image in his mind before his tongue or eyes devoured any more of Greg's body.

Nick looked down at his own body, seeing it was too late anyway as his body was fully aroused to the image of Greg, becoming painfully tight once again. He thought about reaching for his cell phone to tell them that he couldn't make it, making up an excuse that he was sick or something, but it was their first real get together in a long time. They all could use a friendly get together right about now, especially after the year they've had, or to be more accurate past couple of years with Nick being kidnapped and buried alive then Greg's attack, Brass's near death experience then Sara's safari out in the desert and finally Warrick's death.

It was just all too much to handle, now his giant crush on Greg that he's only managed to hide for the last...

6 years, that's about 72 months, around 2190 days... _God I'm so pathetic._

Sighing heavily, Nick attempted to sit up straight, feeling very uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He's always been fond of Greg, he was the crazy lab tech with the strange hair, blaring music in his lab and the funny jokes and dances he used to do. Then after the lab explosion Nick's obsession for him turned to infatuation. Then Greg joined the field so he was constantly around him, distracting him while he worked.

It wasn't until Nick almost killed himself in the coffin that he started dreaming about him on a daily basis. He almost let it slip at the crime scene where Greg was beaten to a bloody pulp, right in front of Warrick as well, but he just about managed to hold it together. Nick sometimes found himself hating himself for falling for a man. He thought that he was forced to deny himself the simple pleasures in life on the count of fact that Greg happened to be a guy.

Nick glanced down at himself seeing these thoughts of Greg weren't helping with his forever rising situation.

He looked round at the calendar trying to distract himself, realising it was still on May. May was always a dreaded time of year for the CSI's because everything bad seemed to happen to them around this time.

May 15th 2003, Greg was involved in the lab explosion. May 19th 2005, Nick was kidnapped and put in a box underground. Then May 2nd 2008, Warrick his best friend had died, exactly 6 months ago to be exact.

Nick prayed nothing bad would happen next year as he flipped the calendar forwards to November, the actual month that he should have changed it to months ago. As Nick stared at the calendar he remembered Greg's birthday was in May and he didn't remember celebrating it this year.

Nick suddenly felt terrible that he had missed his best friend's birthday. Greg would have been thirty three years old and he had missed it.

Nick dropped back onto the bed, wondering how he could have missed it. "May 7th." He spoke to himself, looking over the calendar once again. "That's why." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at himself as it was just a few days after Warrick's death and Nick was a little out of it for weeks after his best friend's death. He remembered he had stopped shaving, washing his clothes, and even started coming into work completely drunk.

Nick rubbed his hands across his face then suddenly jumped as the sound of the ringing doorbell startled him. Nick looked at the clock realising his incoherent thoughts had kept him busy for about half an hour.

Nick climbed to his feet, hustling off towards the front door to see who it was.

_Damn it._

Nick peered through the spy hole seeing Greg stood outside his door.

_What the hell does he want?_

Nick checked himself in mirror like a nervous teenager before their prom date arrived, then pulled the door open seeing Greg's face break into a gorgeous smile, making his heart skip a beat.

_Oh No. Not again. _Nick whimpered feeling his body hardening beneath him for a fourth time that night.

Luckily he was half standing behind the door, so the wooden door was covering the signs of his own wood.

"Um... I-I'll be right w-with you." Nick nervously stammered, leaving the door half open as he quickly made his way back towards the bedroom.

_Damn it, damn it. _Nick scowled himself, pacing up and down the length of his bedroom. _What am I going to do with you? _He asked himself. "Okay, I just need to relax." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he inhaled slow deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. If anything it was making him more nervous and starting to make him hyperventilate.

"Nick?" Greg called out from the living room; he never did have any patients which is understandable since he is so hyper active.

"Be right there!" Nick nervously shouted back.

_Okay this isn't working. Plan B, Grissom kissing Sara, Ew. _He closed his eyes as he thought about it, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. _Grissom kissing Brass. _Nick opened one eye to check, but he was still as hard as a rock. _Damn it, okay this'll really get you down. Grissom kissing me. _ Nick held his mouth as he gagged, almost throwing up. He opened his eyes relieved that he was finally down, deciding to pop some Valium into his mouth before he left. _Thank God. _He sighed heavily then grabbed his jacket running out to meet Greg.

"Ready?" He asked pulling his jacket on. _Of course he's ready moron. He's here to get me. _Nick scowled himself.

Greg nodded to him, marching off out the door first then watched as Nick locked his front door in place. Nick could feel Greg's eyes watching him, but tried not to think about it too much as he didn't really want to think about what made him go down again.

_I'm going to hell. _He thought to himself, following Greg to his car.

Greg had agreed to be the designated driver for the night so he was picking everyone up on his route. Nick just happened to live the closest luckily, so Nick had him all to himself for the first quarter of the drive. That and he got to see Greg last as he dropped them off again.

_Not that I was thinkin' too much into that. _He quickly clarified in case God really can hear inside your head.

"No hick stuff." Greg warned as Nick reached for the radio. Greg chuckled seeing Nick quickly retreating his hand, as that's exactly what he planned on listening to. Greg tuned it into his own station to some techno mix song that Nick actually started to enjoy as they drove off towards the others houses then head off to the bar.

Two hours in Nick had finally stopped thinking about Greg. All though he was completely wasted so that probably helped matters, _certainly helped below the belt matters. _He grinned to himself while he was watching Greg lick his lips after each swig of his beer.

"What do you think Nick?" Grissom suddenly asked, wanting his opinion on the subject they were talking about, but he wasn't listening. Nick looked round at them all puzzled, trying to recall one moment of the conversation. He had no idea what they were talking about, as he watching Greg's tongue darting in and out of his mouth imagining it inside his own mouth the whole time. "Nick?" Grissom asked again.

"Sorry I spaced out." Nick nervously chuckled. "What did you say?" He looked round at the table of blank stares.

"How many have you had?" Brass asked, seeing a lot of empty bottles sat in front of Nick.

Nick looked at the bottles around him, giving Brass a shrug. Then he saw that exact same look on all of their faces that he saw after Warrick's death. They were giving him the sympathy look.

_How dare they do this to me again! I wasn't even thinkin' about Warrick, but now they've gone and done it!_

"I'm fine, I'm just enjoyin' myself." He told them, but he could all ready tell by their judgemental looks what they were thinking. Nick struggled out of the booth, quickly escaping from the table of sympathy glares, heading straight off towards the bar for another drink. He ordered another beer for himself, hastily downing it right in front of the bar tender then asked for another.

"Hey Nick, maybe you should slow down." Sara's voice echoed against his neck as she placed her hand on his shoulder, gently giving it a squeeze. Nick shrugged her off, leaning back against the bar. "C'mon Nick, don't be like this . . . we're just worried about you..."

"Well don't be! I. Am. Fine." He spelled out to her. "I haven't thought about Warrick in over..." He glanced at the clock trying to confirm his statement. "Three hours, I don't need your friggin' sympathy Sara, none of you." He snapped. "I don't need a friggin' shrink, therapist . . . none of that shit, so would you all just shut up and let me get on with my life?"

Sara backed off with her arms raised as if to say she surrendered. Nick watched her returning back to the table they were all sat at, leaving the hot head to drown himself in the beer around him.

* * *

**Original Post 6th February 2010 – Rewrite updated 10th July 2010**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Chapter One: Stranger**

"Rise and Shine."

A familiar voice echoed into Nicks head. He opened his eyes, looking round the apartment. He wasn't at his place that was for sure. Nick looked up seeing Greg's smiley face holding a glass of water in his hands. _My god he looks beautiful in this light. _Nick gasped. He slowly reached up for the glass in Greg's hands, feeling a warm shiver as their fingers brushed against each other.

"Thanks." Nick leant against the arm of the sofa slowly chugging the water. "Where am I?"

"My apartment, you were completely wasted and I didn't want to leave you alone." Greg said sitting on the coffee table beside Nick.

_Oh my God he's cute and adorable, I so love him. _Nick thought to himself as he sipped the water slowly. _Get a hold of yourself Nick._

"Thanks Greg." Nick said softly hearing his own voice echoing inside his head much louder then he thought he'd said it. Greg gave him another cute grin. _Stay down, please stay down. _Nick begged seeing the adorable grin. It was like kryptonite to him.

"You're welcome Nicky. I made some breakfast if you want..."

"Mmm, I can smell it." Nick interrupted sniffing the air. _Pancakes! Yummy, my favourite._

"Yep, I made you some pancakes as I know they're your favourite. You want it here or at the table?" Greg asked holding the empty glass for Nick.

"Um... can I use the bathroom first?" Nick queried feeling as though he needed to release all the alcohol he drank last night in one load. Greg nodded pointing towards the bedroom then ran off to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Nick swept the covers off himself seeing he was still fully clothed except for his shoes. He sighed in relief, then walked off towards the bedroom, which had a bathroom right off from it. Nick looked around at the surprisingly tidy bathroom looking for any signs of anything that would prove Greg was gay. _Like that would help? _He moaned to himself. _I'm gay and I don't have any gay stuff in my house._

_I'm not gay! _He started arguing with himself.

Nick rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the situation, then flushed the toilet washing his hands with Greg's cinnamon smelling soap. _Yum, that's what he always smells like. _Nick remembered as he sniffed it. He looked around for a label then found one in the trash. He tried to memorize the name of it saying it over and over again in his head. _Ranchman's cinnamon sensation, Ranchman's cinnamon sensation, Ranchman's cinnamon sensation._

Nick dropped the wrapper back into the basket then headed out to the kitchen where Greg was pouring out some of his blue Hawaiian coffee. _Thank God I was hammered or I wouldn't have been treated to this. _Nick thought as he sat down.

"Coffee?" Greg asked.

"Please." Nick took a deep whiff as the coffee that was placed down in front of him. Greg handed Nick the syrup for his pancakes then sat down opposite him digging into his own breakfast. "Thanks Greg."

"You're welcome Nicky." Greg smiled taking another bite of his pancake. Nick bit his lip trying to stifle a moan as he saw some syrup trickling down Greg's chin.

_God I wish I could lick that off for you Greg. _He felt flashes of desire, watching as Greg wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Nick you okay?" Greg asked seeing the glazed look in his buddy's eyes.

"Um... Yeah, headache is all." He covered returning to his own pancakes. He found it hard to even concentrate on eating with Greg just inches away. His fork nervously clattered against the edge of his plate as he watched Greg licking his lips.

_C'mon Nick focus. _He instructed himself gripping the fork at another angle trying to scoop up a piece of pancake he'd managed to cut. _Now lift, c'mon. _He shouted inside his head, slowly lifting the fork to his mouth. He forgot to chew once it was in his mouth, forcing it down at an angle down his throat, causing him to choke.

"You okay Nick?"

"Hot." Nick covered patting his chest, feeling the pancake lodged in his throat. He was a complete wreck. He could almost feel Greg's knee just a centimetre in front of his own making matters even worse.

Nick couldn't go on like this.

He had to tell him, he had to, it was just too much to bare.

* * *

"Sorry what was it called?" The young girl with a long brown ponytail asked. Nick looked at her blankly trying to think. "What does it smell like?" She queried.

"Um... Cinnamon." He thought back to how Greg smelt. The girl smirked at him looking at the shelves in front of them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She chuckled unable to control her laugh anymore. "I just think it's cute."

"What's cute?" Nick asked confused.

He had only asked her where the soap was, _how could she know anything_ _or think that's cute? Is buying soap suddenly cute now? Oh get over yourself Nick. _He rolled his eyes at himself then studied the girl as she searched the shelves. She only looked about 16 or 17. She had very beautiful young features and a slender figure. He noticed a scar above her right eye and a purple bruise badly covered up with makeup on her chin. "What's your name?"

"Jamie . . . why?" She asked standing up straight to face him. She only came up to his elbows.

"Nothing just wonderin' . . . so what's so cute?" He asked curiously.

"You're buying a soap that a girl or guy you fancy is wearing right?" She queried. _Damn this girl is good. _Nick frowned looking at her. "Believe me I'm no stranger to this. I've had hundreds of people in here trying to explain what their date smelled like to me." She chuckled. "So is it a guy or a girl?" She asked standing to face him. Nick frowned at her again nervously biting his lip.

"Does it matter?" He sheepishly asked.

"Not really . . . not to me anyway. I just mean there's a masculine Cinnamon or a feminine one."

_Oh God if I say the masculine one she's gonna know for sure. _Nick worried.

Jamie grabbed two bars of cinnamon soap shoving them in front of him. "Which one smells right?"

Nick took each bar of soap in his hands taking a big sniff of each, then looked at the smiley girl stood before him.

"This one I think." He took another sniff to make sure then nodded. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"What are you a cop?" She asked walking with him to the counter.

"CSI actually." He said proudly then pulled out his badge to show her.

"Awesome." She smiled looking at his picture. "Cute pic." She winked making him blush. "And for the record no. I dropped out."

"Why?" He asked thinking she seemed so much smarter the hookers he had to deal with on the job that did go to High school, but still ended up in their profession.

"Had to support my family." She said simply, handing him his receipt.

"How old are you?" He queried as there was no one else in the store so he wasn't holding anyone up.

"17 . . . why?" She asked adjusting her ponytail.

"Why's it your job to support your family?" He knew that most kids her age in this city were on the streets or working up to be strippers or hookers.

"Would you support your family if you had to?" She asked shoving her hands into her pockets. Nick looked at her a moment then nodded. "Then that's why I do it."

"Don't your parents care about your education?" He pried, picking up his shopping bag. Jamie shook her head looking up at him. "Okay . . . Goodbye... Jamie."

"Goodbye CSI Stokes." She grinned. "Good luck."

Nick nodded then head off out the store. He could still smell the cinnamon in his nostrils as he walked off back to his car to return to the lab for work constantly thinking about Greg.

* * *

"You smell different." Catherine remarked leaning over Nick in the layout room.

"Good different or bad different?" Nick asked self consciously. _Damn it, I shouldn't have worn this soap to work in a lab full of CSI's._

"Just different." She sniffed again. "So made any progress yet?" Nick shook his head going through the files on the table. Catherine tucked her hair behind her ears reading through the case files.

_Why can't I love Catherine? She's perfect, great hair, gorgeous lips, slender figure . . . Perfect. _Nick's eyes slowly cast down her figure. _Great rack, what's wrong with you man? How can you not find that attractive?_

"Stop looking at my rack." She barked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't..." Nick awkwardly shuffled the paperwork on the desk making Catherine laugh at him.

"All right Nicky what's up?"

"Huh?"

"You've been acting all skittish all day, I saw you duck under the desk as Greg walked by."

_Oh crap why did I have to do that? It's not like he was coming in there anyway. I just didn't want him to see me. _

"Nicky." Catherine waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of it. "C'mon what's going on?"

"Nothin..."

"Nicky I know you, something's up." Catherine pulled up a chair and sat beside him gently placing her hand on top of his. "You and Greg have a falling out or something?"

"No nothin like that." Nick prayed it was that simple.

"So why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not..."

"Nicky the second time I saw you, you ducked under the tables in the AV lab then the third time you ducked into the locker room. What's going on?"

Nick scowled again. _C'mon Nick you've got to tell someone, this is driving you insane._ Nick nodded looking up at her, he didn't even realise he was doing it half the time.

"Is it something else . . . more personal?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"What?" He asked shocked at the accusation. "I don't know what you're talkin about Cath." He avoided the subject trying to get back to work.

"Okay I can see you're busy. But if you ever want to talk." She stood up slowly heading for the door. "You know where I am."

Nick watched her leave then dropped his head heavily onto the table. He wasn't hiding it as well as he thought he was after all. The young shop girl thought he might be gay and now Catherine's suspecting he is. _But you are Nicky._ _No I'm not. _He argued. _I'm as straight as they come, hell Warrick used to say I got more ass then a toilet seat_.

"Nick?" Nick jumped at the sound of his own name scattering photos all across the floor. _Damn it. _He looked up seeing Greg stood at the door wide eyed as the photos scattered across the floor.

"Hey G what's up?" He climbed off his stool collecting up all the photos from between the table and chair legs.

"I wanted to ask your advice." Greg said watching Nick scrambling across the floor.

"Oh yeah about what G?" Nick asked not really listening just counting the minutes until he left.

"I can see that you're busy."

"No now's good." Nick shouted from under the table hoping, it wouldn't be something major, requiring a deep conversation.

"This girl I'm dating..." Nick shot to his feet colliding his head with the edge of the table.

"Ow." He yelled wincing in pain.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Greg hurried over helping Nick to his feet. _Friggin idiot. _Nick cursed himself as he held his head in pain. "It's not bleeding do you want some ice?" Nick nodded loving the feel of Greg's hands on his head. Greg quickly ran out the room heading for the break room where he was sure there would be some ice in the freezer.

Meanwhile Nick dropped onto his stool holding his head in agony. He wondered what would cause him to suddenly stand up like that when he knew he was under the table. Then he remembered Greg saying. "_This girl I'm dating." I can't give him advice! I want to be dating him. What the hell am I goin' to do?_

Greg quickly returned holding some ice in a cloth. He carefully placed it on Nick's head watching as he flinched.

"How's it feel?" Greg asked after a few minutes.

"Painful." Nick winced adjusting the ice into a new position. "So you were sayin..."

"Are you sure? You wonna do this now?" Greg asked still holding his hand on the ice cloth right beside Nick's.

"Now's as gooda time as any." Nick nodded flinching as he did.

"Well this girl I'm dating . . . She's really nice and all . . . we just have nothing in common."

_Oh that's a relief. _Nick sighed suddenly feeling like his head was getting better already. "So I wanted to ask you the best way to dump her, you know without hurting her feelings."

"Well it's gonna hurt her either way G. Best thing is just to be honest." _That's terrible advice. _He scowled to himself.

_It's better advice then my brother would give. _Nick corrected himself. _God I sound like such an idiot._

_You still do. _A second voice in his head scowled. Nick rolled his eyes wincing as his head started to tingle.

"Thanks Nick . . . and sorry about your head. I shouldn't have distracted you."

"My own fault." Nick chuckled then watched as Greg walked away. His head felt a lot worse now Greg's hand wasn't there. _Oh just tell him you love him yah pussy. _The voice in his head hissed at him.

_If it were that easy you would do it. _"Oh God what's wrong with me?" Nick asked out loud. He rolled his eyes seeing there were still some photos on the floor he had missed. _God I woulda loved to see Greg on his knees picking these up. _"Okay enough." Nick shot up from his chair heading for the break room for some water.

"Nicky what happened to your head?" Catherine asked.

"Oh I . . . hit it on the table." He chuckled as he said it out loud. "I'm fine really." He smiled.

"You sure?" She asked lifting the iced cloth to see a bump forming on his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He grinned. "So what's up?"

"We got a 420, take Greg." She said placing it in his hands.

_Oh no. Of all the people why did she have to pick Greg?_

* * *

"You sure you're okay Nicky? I could easily drive for you." Greg suggested.

"Now I'm fine, barely hurts." Nick smiled grabbing his baseball cap. He slammed it down on his head so hard it felt like a hammer. Nick bit his lip feeling tears welling up in his eyes from the intense pain in his head.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick asked looking at Greg. Greg pointed towards the lights that were now green. "I knew that." Nick smiled, putting his foot on the gas.

"You're gonna wonna make a right up here." Greg gestured.

Nick nodded, still feeling the burning pain in his head. It was like the time he was trying to impress a girl back in school. He had never ridden a skateboard before, but she loved skaters, so he borrowed one of their boards, attempted to do a trick, but landed flat on his face sinking his teeth into his tongue. Only this time he wasn't trying to impress someone, he heard Greg use the word 'dating' and totally freaked out.

"We're here, stop here. Nick." Greg shouted.

Nick slammed his foot down on the break as he was about to hit Brass. Nick and Greg were both lunged forwards being pulled back by their belts. Greg sighed in relief climbing out the car quickly to check on Brass.

"Are you out of your mind Stokes? You could have killed me." Brass shouted at him. Nick gripped the steering wheel tightly not wanting to move from that spot. "Hey Nick." Brass tapped on the window trying to get his attention. "Nick, you okay?" Nick slowly nodded then pulled his belt off climbing out the car.

"Nicky maybe you have a concussion." Greg slowly inched Nick's cap off checking his head.

"Ow that's a nasty bump." Brass said looking at it. "You need a medic?" Nick shivered as Greg's fingers ran through his hair. "Nick?"

"No I'm okay." He nodded.

"Still best to get checked out." Brass grabbed his radio calling over the medic that was on site.

"Nicky you may have a concussion." Greg said shinning a torch light in his eyes.

_Oh my god, could he be any closer to me? _Nick asked himself looking at Greg's lips just inches from his own.

The medic came over giving Nick a once over confirming he had a minor concussion. Brass sent him home with one of the other officers leaving Greg to clean up the scene by himself.

* * *

"CSI Stokes, here for more soap?" She asked with a smile. Nick shook his head watching her serve a customer. "So what you here for then?" Jamie glanced under his baseball cap seeing what looked like the edge of a large red lump. Curiosity getting the better of her she lifted his hat seeing the large bump. "Ouch, well this cap isn't helping for starters what happened, your girlfriend didn't like the soap?" Nick laughed shaking his head.

"No . . . I er got distracted and smacked my head on a table. That's not what I'm here for though." He took his cap back carefully adjusting it onto his head. "I was on my way home and I saw you still workin so I thought I'd come in and say hello..."

"Lame excuse." She glared at him. "What is it really? You asking me out coz you're real cute an all, but your too old for me and my father wouldn't approve."

"Why wouldn't he approve?" Nick asked curiously, not that he was asking her out anyway. He was well aware of the age difference.

"He's a cop." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Nick queried. "Well I wasn't askin you out anyway, coz I don't do the rebound thing..."

"So they did chuck you?"

"What? No." Nick protested stunned by the comment.

"Then why are you on the rebound?"

"I never said I was on the rebound or the datin bound. I just said I don't do rebounds." He corrected. _God that sounds so retarded._ Jamie smiled raising her eyebrows her eyebrows at him. "So if your dads a cop, why are you providin for your family?"

"My parents are divorced. He lives in this one bed roomed apartment across town and I live at home with my mom."

"What's your surname?" He asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Coz I might know your dad..."

"Doubtful." She smirked. "You work in the LVPD crime lab doncha?" Nick nodded. "So why are you asking all these questions, am I a suspect?"

"No not at all, unless you've done somethin?" Jamie innocently shook her head. "Okay cool." He smiled at how strange this conversation was with a girl he barely knew.

"So why'd you really stop by?"

"Misery loves company."

"You're miserable? I thought you were in love?" She asked. Nick bit his lip nodding. "That how you got the bump on your head showing off or something?" She laughed.

"I didn't show off to impress someone." Nick laughed back. "And yes."

"You're very cryptic CSI Stokes."

"It's Nick, Nick Stokes."

"Jamie Vartann." She extended her hand seeing the shocked look on his face. "My hands are either really cold or you know who my dad is." Jamie remarked.

"Vartann?" He asked just to clarify. _Small world after all. _He smirked. "Yeah I know your dad. What is his first name that's been buggin me for years?"

"John, you never thought to ask?" Nick shook his head feeling stupid. "Nick Stokes." She repeated the name thinking. "You're not the one that got buried alive are you?"

"Yeah I'm that one."

"And you're still working the job, why?"

"I like it." He said with a smile. "Why do you work here?" He asked looking around the store.

"Free drugs." She said then saw him look at her shocked. "God I'm kidding." She chuckled. "I like it here, meet lots of nice people . . . weird, but nice." She laughed looking at him. "And it's pretty close to home. Plus I don't have to go home smelling like processed meat all the time."

"One of the perks." He chuckled. "So you think I'm weird?"

"You bought masculine cinnamon soap which you're now wearing, you have a bump on your head and you're chatting me up." She grinned. "You're not the weirdest person I've talked to though."

"Thanks I think."

"So this guy or girl that wears this cinnamon soap, you work with em?" She asked getting back to the point.

"Kinda."

"If you like em then why doncha tell them? You of all people should know that's life's too short. You have to take chances for the things you care about."

"You're very smart for a kid who dropped out of school."

"Thank you I think that was a compliment." She chuckled back. "You should tell them . . . you never know tomorrow you could be dead." Nick nodded agreeing with what she was saying.

"Jamie we don't sell dating advice." Her boss mumbled coming out of the back store room. "CSI Stokes go and tell this girl or guy you love them already and leave my employees alone." Nick nodded giving Jamie a smile.

"Thanks Jamie, I owe yah one." He winked at her then headed out the door feeling better after he had a chat with a complete stranger that turned out not to be such a stranger after all. _Yessss, 20 whole minutes without thinking about Greg . . . until now. _He smirked looking at his watch. _How do you tell someone you love them and think about them all the time?_

_Just say the words Nicky. _A voice deep within him said. Nick nodded, heading home for some sleep. _I knew you'd chicken out._

_I did not, I have a concussion. I should sleep then tell him in the morning. _He told himself crawling into bed. _As soon as I see Greg, I'm gonna tell him._

**

* * *

**

**Please Review**

**Thanks to glostarz my Beta Reader for this story :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Departed

**Chapter Two: Departed**

Nick awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating against the hard wooden desk. He reached for it snapping it open without looking at the caller ID. "Stokes."

"Nick we need you at the lab, we're overloaded on cases and a serial rapist has hit the streets. Three attacks over night."

"Okay I'm on my way."

Nick hung up the phone on Grissom, sleepily climbing out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes grabbing his clothes then heard a desperate knock at his door. Nick frowned wondering who the hell it could be. He pulled a t-shirt on stumbling towards the door seeing Greg through the spy hole. Nick flattened his hair self consciously, wincing as his hand brushed over the bruise on his head.

"Ouch." He groaned. He then checked his flies were up before he pulled the door open, Greg barged in desperately.

"Greg what's wrong?" Nick asked seeing Greg all shaky and jittery.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?" Greg asked watching Nick yawn.

"Yeah I was, what's up G?" Nick leant against the breakfast counter watching Greg pacing up and down the front room.

"I...I kinda..." Greg stammered then took a seat on the stool beside Nick looking right into his eyes. "I slept with my girlfriend last night."

Nick looked at him wide eyed thinking why that would be so terrible. _It's more terrible for me then it is for you. _He scowled his buddy.

"And?" Nick asked for more information to go on.

"Then I went home and this morning she's all over the news..."

"About sleepin with you?" Nick asked through a frown.

"No Nicky . . . she was raped and murdered last night about 3 hours after I left her place." Nick suddenly got why Greg was in such a state.

"They're gonna find my DNA on her, but I didn't kill her Nicky." Nick bit his lip anxiously.

"I believe you Greg you couldn't hurt anyone..."

"Besides Demetrius James you mean?" Greg interrupted. Nick dropped his hands onto Greg's shoulders looking at him in the eyes.

"That wasn't your fault I've told you a thousand times. Now c'mon let's get to the lab to sort this out okay?"

Greg nodded slowly still in shock. Nick grabbed some shoes and socks from his room finishing getting dressed, then grabbed his coat and Greg's arm as he was frozen on the spot on his way out the door.

* * *

Nick and Greg explained everything to Grissom then Greg gave his statement to Brass. They all believed him as he wasn't the type and the shocked look on his face said everything. Nick sat watching Greg in the break room. Greg was positioned on the couch with a glazed look on his face. He hadn't moved in a while making him remind Nick of a wax statue. They look so real, but they never move.

"You're clear." Catherine said walking in. "We've got you on security and surveillance cameras leaving the scene all the way to the street where you live..."

"You thought I did it?" Greg snapped.

"No off course not Greg. We just needed to prove it for assholes like Ecklie." Catherine explained.

Nick cleared his throat loudly looking behind Catherine. She slowly turned round seeing Ecklie stood right behind her.

"Like Ecklie would have done if he were assigned the case." Nick finished for her. Catherine looked at Nick through a nervous grin.

"My office now." Ecklie said to her. Catherine rolled her eyes mouthing 'thank you for trying' to Nick then followed Ecklie to his office.

"Good cover." Greg giggled at Nick.

"First thing I could think of." Nick smiled, walking over to sit on the sofa beside Greg. "You okay Greg?"

"Is it really bad that I feel slightly relieved?"

"No G, you were just cleared of murder . . . I remember how that feels."

"Oh right Kristy." Greg nodded remembering. "Sorry did I freak you out earlier."

"No, I was more worried you'd have a panic attack or somethin." Greg smiled leaning back on the sofa taking a deep breath.

"God I'm really gonna miss her . . . why did I break up with her..."

"Hold up, you had sex with her then broke up with her?" Nick asked thinking that was a little harsh.

Greg shook his head. "She asked me to have sex with her before we broke up, I couldn't say no."

_Naturally. _Nick smirked to himself. Being an old fashioned romantic at heart he would never do that. Not even if they begged him for it.

"What was her name?" Nick asked. It seemed odd that Greg's ex-girlfriend had just died and he didn't even know her name.

Greg's eyes pooled with tears hearing Nick using the past tense.

"What did I say?" Nick asked handing Greg the Kleenex box.

"No, it's not you." Greg assured him. "Just the way you said, 'what _was _her name.' I guess it really hasn't sunk in yet that's she's dead." Greg sobbed.

"Sorry." Nick softly apologised. He tried to feel sympathy for this mystery girl, but he never even met the girl let alone knew her name. It was hard to picture this deceased victim that used to be Greg's girlfriend if he couldn't picture her.

"Lauren... Lauren _was_ her name." Greg finally said drying his eyes with the tissue Nick handed him.

"How long were you datin for?" _Damn I used the past tense again! _Nick scowled seeing more tears running down Greg's cheeks.

"Only a couple of months . . . she's the third girlfriend I've dumped since..." He looked at Nick a moment in silence.

"Warrick." Nick filled in the blank.

He turned his head away from Greg staring at the dead plant on the coffee table. Considering it had only been 6 months since Warrick passed that was quite a few dates by Greg's standards. He was obviously desperate to find someone rather than feeling alone like Nick had been lately.

"Nick." Grissom whispered poking his head into the room. Nick looked at Greg then stood up following Grissom out into the hall. "He okay?"

"I think so." Nick nodded watching Greg's blank stare again.

"If it's okay I need you to process a scene."

"It's not..." Nick pointed towards Greg with his eyes. Grissom shook his head.

"No this is another victim two blocks away... victim was identified as Jamie Vartann."

"What?" Nick snapped, grabbing the slip from Grissom's hands. _Surely he had made a mistake._ That name sent chills down his spine. "Why?" He asked no one in particular.

"You knew her?" Grissom asked as Nick looked through the file desperately.

"I only just met her yesterday." Nick could feel a burning sensation rushing through his mind. Suddenly this case was even more personal then he originally thought. "Have you notified Vartann?" Nick asked curiously. Grissom nodded slowly looking down at the ground.

"He's devastated."

"You would be if you lost a kid that great too."

Nick turned away rushing for the locker room to grab his things. _Why does this always have to happen? She was such a nice girl. Why her? Why bloody her? _He demanded to know as he collected his things trying not to cry.

* * *

Nick sat in the Denali a moment looking at the crime tape being put up around the scene. Her body had been found less than 45 minutes ago. Nick looked ahead through the crowd of police seeing the young girl's body lying so still on the ground. She was still beautiful, but her cheery smile had faded. Her hair was so perfect before, now it was scattered all around her head, kind of like a halo.

Nick slowly climbed out of the Denali taking his kit with him. He ducked under the tape being watched by O'Riley and Brass as he slowly walked towards Jamie's body, placing his kit down at her side away from any potential evidence. She looked so peaceful even though her body was covered in blood from the two stab wounds. He didn't need David to tell him that much. He could see she struggled with her attacker too, seeing the defensive wounds on her hands and fingers.

"Nick?" David asked crouching down beside the body. Nick looked up at him away from Jamie's dead body.

"Yeah go ahead Super Dave." David nodded then opened his kit checking her liver temp.

"She died about 4 hours ago I'd say." Nick calculated that was 6 hours after he last saw her alive and smiling. "Double chest stab wounds, I'd say this was the first blow." Nick looked at him confused.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked curiously.

"There's a bloody hand print round this one meaning she already had blood on her hand when she grabbed this one." Nick nodded, annoyed he didn't notice that. "You okay Nick?"

"No." Nick said truthfully. "I'll never be okay processin' kid's crime scenes."

Nick finally pulled open his kit getting into CSI mode. He photographed the stab wounds along with her hands and fingers then the small cut on her forehead. As he focused the camera on her face he choked up inside. He would never get used to this. Seeing people alive and happy one minute then the next they're lying in a pool of their own blood, no longer smiling.

_Why her? _He asked again. _She was so nice, like a little sister. I wish I hung around more to talk to her._

Nick's attention turned to the crime tape hearing a screaming woman. He looked at her noticing she had very similar features to Jamie's.

"No, no, no, my baby." The woman screamed over and over again as the officers tried to hold her back. "No, no my baby. Let me through." She screamed trying to force her way through.

Nick's heart broke for her. He turned back to Jamie's body trying to concentrate on processing the scene before they lost all the evidence and he'd never be able to avenge her death. His mind ran back to one of the last things she said to him '_You of all people should know that's life's too short. You have to take chances for the things you care about . . . you never know tomorrow you could be dead.' _She really was too young to be saying that sort of thing, but she was completely right.

The screaming mother managed to get under the tape running for the crime scene. Nick stopped her in her tracks turning her away from the crime scene trying to sooth her. _What could you possibly say to a mother having to see her daughter like this? _Nick queried as he clutched the trembling woman.

"They killed my baby, my poor baby." She screamed trying to get out of Nick's embrace.

"I'll get them . . . I promise you." Nick said trying to hold back his tears. The officers came over to assist him taking the grieving mother back over the other side of the tape. Greg saw the whole thing from the edge of the crime tape. "What are you doin here?" Nick asked surprised wiping his eyes.

"I heard you were processing Vartann's daughter's scene." Greg looked at Nick as he frantically wiped the tears away that persisted on pooling from his eyes. "I know how hard you take these cases." Greg said softly approaching Nick. Greg glanced down at the young girl lying like an angel in the thick red pool of blood feeling his own eyes welling with tears. "Are you okay?"

"Dumb question." Nick half smiled making one last attempt to wipe his eyes. "You here to process?" Nick asked as he could use the help. Greg nodded holding up the kit in his hands. "I...I already photographed her." Nick stammered wiping his cheeks.

"Okay I'll take the scene." Greg pulled a tissue out his pocket handing it to Nick then carefully unloaded his kit to collect the evidence around her.

* * *

Nick sat in the corner of the locker room resting his head on his knees as he softly cried. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, so he chose his location wisely. A secure corner of the locker room not directly in front of the door so no one would see him if they looked through the window. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he spoke to Jamie. He had only known her for 20 minutes, but he felt like he'd known her for months. She was such a sweet girl, it's rare to find someone like that in this town and she gave him dating advice at the tender age of 17.

"_Feeling guilty?" _A voice echoed through the locker room. Nick looked up seeing Jamie covered in her own blood leant against the lockers in front of him.

"I couldn't save you." He choked up.

"_You're not superman Nick, you can't save everyone."_

"But lately it feels like I can't save anyone." Nick glanced up seeing Warrick sat on the benches tying his shoes.

"_Nick you really need to stop beatin yourself up about this man." _Warrick stood up walking over to him. "_You didn't cause my death Nick, you can't save everyone." _Warrick knelt down beside Nick placing his hand on his shoulder. "_You couldn't have done things any differently . . . I'd always be dead..."_

"But I could have saved you, I couldn't even shoot McKean, I'm such a coward."

"_I wouldn't have wanted you to anyway Nick, that's not who you are." _Warrick gave Nick's shoulder a soft squeeze. "_You're not superman Nicky . . . you can't save everyone." _He repeated.

"Nick?" Nick wiped his eyes looking round the lockers seeing Sara.

"Sara." He said surprised then rushed towards her hugging her tightly. She too embraced the hug feeling Nick's tears running down his chin.

"It's okay Nick." She said softly soothing him, but Nick was far from okay he was just talking to the ghosts of dead people. "Hey what happened?" She asked softly. They both sat down on the bench while Nick told her all about Jamie. Sara softly soothed her palms down his back as he cried again remembering how Jamie's mother was crying at the crime scene. "This girl must have given you some advice." Sara chuckled trying some humour.

"She did." Nick sniffed drying his eyes with the tissue that Greg gave him, it still smelled like him. _Damn it that was almost a whole 2 hours that I didn't have a single thought about Greg._

"You're not gonna tell me what it was about?" Sara queried. Nick looked up at her wanting to tell her so bad. He had never told Warrick, he was sure Catherine would blab it, but Sara she was the perfect person to tell and she was like a sister to him.

"Datin advice."

"You need dating advice?" Sara smirked shocked at the statement. "Since when does Nick Stokes need advice on the ladies?"

"I...I didn't say it was about the ladies." Nick said in a low whisper. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Sara nodded seeing his serious expression. "Normally if I liked someone I'd go for them, then ditch em . . . but..." He paused drying his eyes then pocketing the tissue. "I think I've fallen in love for the first time..."

"That's you big secret?" Sara scoffed. "You've fallen in love?"

"Don't make fun of me." Nick protested.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She placed her hand on top of his. "Well I'm very happy for you. So who's the lucky girl?" _There's that word again, girl._

"That's just the thing." _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Nick held his head in his hands looking down at the locker room floor.

"It's not a girl?" Sara whispered in a low tone. Nick shook his head. "You can tell me anything Nick. I like to feel like I can trust you with my life; I hope you feel the same."

"No it's not a girl." Nick looked up at Sara, seeing she wasn't at all surprised.

Sara watched as Nick sat motionless staring up at her. She was expecting to hear who it was, but he said nothing.

"Who is it then? I'll be totally supportive unless its Hodges, then you need to get your head examined."

Nick laughed for the first time. "No Sara, don't even joke about that." He cringed.

"Are you gonna make me guess?" Sara asked after another long minute of silence. "Is it Bobby? He's got that cute southern accent." Nick shook his head. "Archie? He's got a sweet smile."

"God are you in love with everyone?" Nick asked nudging her with his elbow.

"No, I just notice the fine qualities in men." She chuckled raising her eyebrows.

"And yet you fall for Grissom... Ow." He flinched as she punched him in the arm.

"There is nothing wrong with Grissom."

"Okay I'm sorry; you used to say I was fine."

"Nick Stokes you'll always be fine in my books." She chuckled getting another smile from him. "It's not Henry is it? He does have that show tunes obsession."

"No it's not Henry."

Sara tapped her fingers on the bench thinking then looked back at Nick trying to figure out what his type could be. "Greg?" Nick blushed at the sound of the name. "Seriously it's Greg?"

"What's Greg?" Sara and Nick both jumped up out of their seats seeing Greg stood in the door.

"Greg... that left the toilet seat down." Nick rambled getting an odd look from Sara.

"Sorry Nick, but there are ladies about." Greg smirked looking at Sara.

"Not in the men's bathroom." Sara retaliated, still giving Nick an odd look as that's the best he could come up with.

"True, but I have manners." Greg said flashing his adorable grin. "Is that what you were talking about?" He asked them both. Sara looked at Nick then nodded.

"So how are you Greg? I heard one of the victims was your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend . . . and yeah let's bring that up as often as possible." Greg corrected then shoved his hands in his pocket looking down at the ground.

"Sorry Greg, I didn't think." She apologised.

"It's okay . . . I'm okay." He muttered. Nick's heart broke for him. He wanted to hug him so badly, but he couldn't risk it especially not in front of Sara now she knows. Instead Sara hugged Greg while he softly cried on her shoulder. "Why are you always around when I'm miserable Sidle?" Greg asked.

"Coz that's when you guys need me the most." She smiled looking up at Nick. "Seriously you guys would fall apart without me here."

"True, which is why you should stay." Nick quickly added. Greg agreed with a nod.

"Well I'll try and be here as much as I can, I just needed some time off after..." Nick and Greg both nodded remembering her reasons for leaving. "You guys be okay a minute? I wanted to go find Grissom."

"Sure." Nick nodded. Greg pulled back from her hug drying his eyes then gave her a nod. Sara gave Nick a wink then stepped out the door going off to look for her husband. "Um... I should go." Nick quickly said retreating out the room. Greg nodded dropping down onto the bench. _God I'm such an idiot I should have hugged him. _Nick scowled as he walked away. He felt guilty for leaving him there alone, but he had promised Jamie's mother he'd find this killer and time is of the essence.

"_Excuses, excuses." _Warrick voice said following him through the hall. Nick turned to see Warrick leant against one of the lab walls. "_Nick get back in there and tell him you love him."_

"No." Nick hissed at him trying to get away. He stopped walking seeing blood drops on the floor. Nick raised his eyes seeing Jamie stood in front of him.

"_Nick what was the last thing I said to you?" _She asked folding her arms across her stab wounded chest.

"You're not here." He stepped around her heading for an empty layout room. Nick slid down the wall between two cabinets, sitting down on the floor holding his hands over his ears, but it was no use as the voices were in his head. _I must be going crazy? Warrick and Jamie can't be talking to me ther're dead._

"_I'm right here man." _Nick jumped seeing Warrick sat against the cabinet beside him. "_I have so many regrets Nick . . . don't waste any more of your life alone. Greg's lonely; he just lost another girlfriend literally . . . he could learn to love you Nick."_

"I don't want him." Nick cried into his hands. "He deserves somebody better . . . I'm a coward, I couldn't kill myself, I couldn't even kill McKean."

"_I told you I didn't want you to Nick . . . you're not a murderer, just take a chance . . . tomorrow you could be dead."_

Nick looked up seeing Warrick was gone. The words 'Tomorrow you could be dead' echoed around in his head as he scanned the room with his eyes, just to check Warrick was truly gone.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review**

**Thanks to glostarz's for being my Beta-Reader**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding the Truth

**Chapter Three: Finding the Truth**

Nick rocked nervously on the chair while he waited for Wendy to process the results of the SAE kits from all three victims. He nervously bit his nails hoping there was some DNA that could lead them to the victim's killer. He had finally stopped thinking about Greg, trying to work on catching this killer before the parents of another young girl had to suffer.

"Nick." Wendy waved the results in front of his face. Nick climbed off the chair stumbling slightly as his legs had gone dead from how tensed up he was sitting. "DNA is the same in all three girls, but sorry the DNA's not on file."

"Damn it." He shouted, making Wendy jump as he clutched the results in his hands, hoping if he stared at it long enough he could somehow find out who this guy was, but it was pointless. Just a bunch of markers on the page weren't going to lead him to the serial rapist.

"Oh hold on." Wendy ran over to her computer as it blinked. "Ah ha we have his sister on file."

"Who is she?" Nick quickly ran over seeing the young girl aged 15 up on the computer.

"She was arrested once for disturbing the peace." Nick jotted down her school address. "That means its either Johnny Marius or Daniel Marius . . . they're the only brothers on file." Wendy said pulling up their details. "We don't have their DNA on file though sorry."

"I'll get a warrant." Nick pulled out his cell phone hitting Brass's speed dial as he ran out the lab. "Brass we got two possible matches to our serial rapist either a Johnny Marius or Daniel Marius. I'm going to talk to their sister Tamara at the school."

"Okay Nick I'll get the DA to issue a warrant for their DNA."

"Thanks Jim." Nick hung up bumping straight into Greg in the hall, causing him to topple over as the large jock was forced into his body. "Shit sorry." Greg quickly scrambled to his feet helping Nick collect up the files he had dropped everywhere. "You okay G?"

"Where's the fire Nicky?" Greg joked rubbing his elbow.

"Oh we got an ID on the serial rapist or possible ID anyway. Wonna come?" Greg nodded following Nick towards the elevator.

* * *

Nick and Greg flashed their badges pulling Tamara out of class. She was quite short for her age with long black wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She had a real attitude as well. They used the principal's office to talk to her about her brothers. She sat in the chair munching on her chewing gum avoiding eye contact. It appeared as though she was heading down the same path as her brothers, disobeying the law and a problem with authority figures, especially cops.

"Tamara just tell us where to find your brothers." Greg asked her. "We just need to know where they are that's all." Greg looked round hearing Nick's phone ringing.

"Stokes." He answered, fishing it from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, Nick no luck finding Johnny or his brother Daniel, but we found one of their cars I'm having it toed back to the lab."

"Okay thanks Jim." Nick snapped his phone shut, shaking his head to Greg. "Just tell us where to find them."

"I haven't seen them in months." She snapped folding her arms across her chest. "And even if I had I wouldn't tell y'all." Nick held his head in frustration.

Usually this was the part where he'd grab the suspect ramming them up against the wall and shouting at them to get the answers he wanted, but he wasn't about to do that to a 15 year old girl with the principal still in the office.

"Tamara we're gonna have to take you down the station." Nick insisted hoping some time in a small room would break her.

Nick and Greg led her out to the Denali, driving her back to the station in complete silence until Nick finally broke the quiet. "I know you want to protect your brothers Tamara, but we have to protect young girls like you." He said looking in the rear view mirror at her. "I would do anythin to protect my brother or sisters, but I'd also want to protect the people they're hurtin."

"My brothers didn't do anything." She protested.

"If that's true it will show up in the DNA tests." Greg explained to her. "Three girls have died in one night; one of them was very special to me."

Nick felt a cold tingle rush up his spine as Greg said that. _God I want him to feel that way about me so bad. _He sighed continuing to drive towards the station. "See we only have your DNA on file, the DNA off these girls matched a few epiphyllous with you."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well from parent to child there's 13 or more epiphyllous in common, any less and it's a brother, sister, cousin or something like that. See I used to work in the DNA lab before I started working in the field. So we just need your brothers DNA to clear them of the murders." He explained seeing she was starting to understand, what would truly clear her brothers, rather than her silence.

Nick pulled into the station escorting Tamara through to an empty interrogation room where Brass and Vartann were waiting.

"Nick." Vartann nodded.

Nick gave him a half smile. He didn't know what to say to a man that just lost his daughter. Usually it seemed so easy when he didn't know the parents or the victim.

"This Tamara?" Brass asked. Nick and Greg both nodded. Brass took her through to the interrogation room sitting her down. They had to contact her parents or social services before they could talk to her though. "Cath and Grissom are working on the car, I've got Archie looking through the brother's phone records and Sara managed to trace the family tree."

"Yeah and?" Greg asked curiously.

"Tamara is the youngest of 8 children." Brass informed them rolling his eyes. "All boys except her, we haven't found a record of a mother, but her father's serving time for 2 counts of atemptive rape."

"Guess crime runs in the family." Greg said looking in at Tamara. "So we have to track down these brothers then?"

"Yep we're working on their addresses now, we'll be bringing them all in, if you wonna get your kits ready for their DNA swabs." Brass told them then pulled out his cell phone, to check with Archie on the brother's addresses.

Vartann, Nick and Greg all stood outside watching Tamara in an awkward silence.

"Hey Vartann I never knew you were married or had kids." Greg queried. Nick lightly elbowed him for bringing that up.

"Oh yeah it didn't work out, it was a long time ago, we only had one daughter. The court favoured her after the divorce went through, so I only got to see my daughter at the weekends." They both watched as a tear rolled down Vartann's cheek.

"Wasn't she a little young to work as a chemist?" Greg asked. _Seriously Greg would you shut up. _Nick thought to himself as he elbowed him again.

"Yeah my ex pulled her out of school to support her drug habit." Vartann said rolling his eyes. "The court wouldn't give us a retrial though, so my daughter continued working there to support her mother's habit." _Oh that's what she meant by support her family. _Nick suddenly thought. "I keep expecting her to call." Vartann pulled out his phone looking at the screen. "We called each other about 4 times a day just to catch up . . . I rang her number a few times just to hear her voice on the voicemail." Vartann shoved his phone in his pocket then walked off towards the men's bathroom.

"Seriously Greg, what the hell did you do that for?" Nick asked sounding annoyed.

"I was just asking about his daughter." Greg defended.

"Excuse me one of you CSI Stokes?" A woman in a smart blue suit asked interrupting them.

"That's me Nick Stokes, this is Greg Sanders." He announced shaking her hand. _Wow that was fast; usually they take hours to get here._

"Social services, Karen Watson, that Tamara Marius?" Nick nodded looking in the room. "Okay then you ready?" She asked them both. They nodded leading her into the room. "Hello Tamara I'm with social services Karen Watson, these CSI's need to ask you a few questions okay?" Tamara nodded watching as the three of them all sat down around the table.

"Okay Tamara remember what we discussed in the car about the DNA elimination?" Greg asked watching the young girl nod. "We need to know where we can find your brothers so we can exclude them from our investigation." Greg pulled a pad of paper out of his kit handing it to her along with a pen. "Either their addresses, work places or phone numbers will do for us."

"You think I remember all 7 phone numbers?" She asked getting a smile out of Nick.

"That's the same for me; I have 5 sisters and 1 brother. I find it hard enough to remember their birthdays let alone their phone numbers." He chuckled making her smile. Tamara picked up the pen writing her brothers names then the phone numbers she could remember beside their names.

"When you said you haven't seen your brothers in months did you mean all of them?" Greg asked. Tamara nodded writing down one of their addresses.

"I live with my aunt and uncle they never really come over anymore." She spun the pad round pushing it towards Greg. "That's all I can remember . . . Johnny and Lucas work at the same car garage though."

"Do you know which car garage?" Nick asked reading through what she had written.

"It's called Marius brothers; I've never been there so I don't know where it is." Nick nodded taking the pad out the room to show Brass.

"How long have you lived with your aunt and uncle for?" Greg asked curiously.

"2 years . . . since my dad went to prison."

"Where's your mom?" Greg asked.

"Died when I was little, I don't really remember her that well." Greg nodded feeling sorry for her. "So these girls that got hurt . . . who was the one very special to you?" She asked.

"Um... she was my girlfriend. Her name was Lauren, the second victim was Jamie just a kid herself . . . then the third was a woman named Casey I think she was 23 or something."

"I hope you find who hurt them."

"Me too." Greg agreed.

* * *

"There we go . . . we have Daniel, Lucas, Johnny, Richie and Marcus we can't find the other two Frankie and Benny." Brass looked up seeing Greg trying to stifle a laugh.

"Something funny Greg?" Grissom asked peering over his glasses, with a frown directed at the younger CSI. Greg shook his head still covering his mouth.

"Just they all sound like mob names." He chuckled making Catherine and Sara smile too. "Please continue." Greg insisted. Brass frowned at him then tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Wendy's almost done processin their DNA." Nick announced opening his phone to read the message. "We found the last two brothers yet?" He asked Brass. Brass checked his phone then shook his head. "Oh and your gonna love this, bit of a Marius family secret, Johnny is in fact Tamara's father and Lucas has a different father compared to the others."

"Huh." Catherine huffed. "Good old Vegas always with the complicated families." She said thinking of her own situation. How she never knew who her father was until he was a murder suspect.

"Got them." Wendy announced walking into the room. "No matches." Everyone huffed in frustration. It was like a rape case they handled a few years ago when they found out the original brother was in fact the killer he just had chimera DNA.

"Guess it's either Frankie or Benny then. I'll work on finding them. Tamara give you any more on where to find them?" Brass asked Nick heading for the door.

"No we're checking with her aunt and uncle too and Archie's runnin their phone records." Brass nodded heading out the room. "Should we get the uncle's DNA too? He may not even be their uncle." Nick suggested to Grissom.

"Sure that's a good idea; I'll get a warrant in case he won't cooperate." Grissom said pulling out his cell phone. "Oh and Nick coroner said you haven't been down to see him yet, he found something interesting." Grissom said as he headed out the door.

Nick rolled his eyes. He had been avoiding the coroner's office because he couldn't bare to see Jamie all cut up with her organs hanging out.

"I'll come with you." Sara said seeing the look on his face.

"Thanks Sara." They both walked off towards the elevator, not talking until the doors closed.

"So you talked to Greg yet?" She asked curiously.

"About what?"

"You knew what I meant so don't play dumb." Sara warned. "Do you really love him?" She asked. Nick looked at her sideways across the elevator then straight ahead at the metallic silver doors at his blurred reflection. "Well do you?"

"Every minute of every day." He replied seeing the shock on her face. _Why did I say that?_ Nick quickly exited the elevator heading towards the coroner's office. "Doc you got somethin for me?"

"Ah Nick." He climbed to his feet adjusting his crutch in his arm, heading into the morgue pulling open one of the body trays. Nick prayed it wasn't Jamie's, but as the doc pulled it back he saw it was the third victim Casey. "Look at this." The doc raised her arm showing him a puncture wound. "We found no drugs in her system, but this is quite recent."

"So he must use a temporary drug to make them lie still while he..." Nick said looking at the young woman.

"That's what I thought. Hi Sara." The doc closed the tray then opened up another one revealing Lauren, Greg's x-girlfriend. This is the first time Nick had actually seen her and jealously swamped his body instantly. _C'mon Nick she's dead, she won't come between you and Greg. _Nick rolled his eyes as he was still talking to himself.

"Which ones this?" Sara asked.

"This is Lauren Spacey, the first victim." The doc showed them the exact same puncture wound in the same place. "Then we get to Jamie." He closed Laurens tray pulling open the last one. Nick shoved his hands in his pockets nervously biting his lip as the doc pulled back the sheet over her body. He could see the deep wounds where the doc had cut her open and it made him sick to his stomach. "This is young Jamie." The doc held up her arm. "There's no recent puncture wound."

"These all look old, think she was a user." Sara noted looking at the girls forearms.

"Her mom was." Nick nodded trying not to look at Jamie's face.

"She's also the only one with defensive wounds. He probably didn't have time to use whatever drug he was using." The doc pointed out.

"She was the only one that fought back?" Nick asked. The doc nodded showing Nick her hands. "What drugs was she on?"

"Unknown, these scars look old. I think she used to be a user. Vartann didn't know anything about it and nothing came back in tox." Sara looked up at Nick checking he was okay. "So Sara what brings you back?" The doc asked curiously.

"Oh the team needed me." She smiled seeing Nick nodding.

"Well it's good to have you back, hope you stay longer this time."

"Please." Nick agreed. Nick pulled the sheet back over Jamie not wanting to look at the incisions on her anymore. "So we're lookin to see if the brothers have any medical experiences in their past. Somethin that could knock someone out." He said seeing them both nod. "Okay." Nick turned to walk away hearing Sara following him.

"So why haven't you told him?"

"Who?" He asked getting into the elevator.

"Greg and you knew who I meant. Why haven't you told him you're crazy about him?"

"Hello coz I'm a guy." He said to her to make it clear. "He'd never love me."

"You won't know until you ask. I thought Grissom would never love me."

"Yeah . . . but that's different." He moaned waiting anxiously for his floor to arrive.

"How?"

"You know how it's different. You're a girl and Griss is a guy. I'm a guy and so is Greg. There's a big difference Sara."

"Love comes in all shapes, sizes and forms Nick. You should know that living in Vegas. Why'd you come here for starters anyway?" She asked curiously. Nick just stood in silence watching the numbers counting up to his floor. "I think Greg may be more into you then you realise Nick. He gave up his book tour to come back to check if you were okay after Warrick died, he was a wreck when you were kidnapped, seriously I had to give him a paper bag..."

"You don't know that he actually likes me that way." Nick interrupted.

"Maybe he does and he's just as afraid as you." As the doors opened Nick slipped right out knocking over poor Judy spilling her coffee all down her front.

"I'm so sorry Judy."

"I...it's okay." She said fanning her chest as the hot coffee singed her skin. _God what is wrong with me, I've all of a sudden become accident prone. _He scowled walking off up the hall while Sara helped Judy with her mishap.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks to Alex and Tish for Beta reading**

**Continue reading to find out more on the Nick/Greg relationship. I left you hanging on this chapter because I wanted to get a bit more of the case sorted out as its a vital part of the story.**

**I hope you didn't get bored**


	5. Chapter 4: Figuring it out

**Chapter Four: Figuring It Out**

"Hey Nicky what's up?" Catherine asked as Nick appeared at her office door. He didn't even have to knock as she noticed him skulking about outside right away.

"You grew up here right?" He sheepishly asked, closing the door then taking a seat.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" She closed the file on her desk, then removed her glasses, dropping them on top of the file.

"This is kind of . . . a poll I'm doin." He covered very poorly. "How many gay guys do you know?"

She grinned at him a moment. "Gay men? Hmmm . . . about 12 or so why?" Nick looked at her shocked. _I was expecting one or two, but twelve?_

"And it doesn't . . . you know creep you out?"

"Hell no, I think it's hot." She laughed. "What kind of poll are you doing?" She asked seeing the odd look on his face. _I'm Gay!!! No I can't say that._

"Well... this friend of mine is worried he's... gay . . . so I was tryin to make him feel better by tellin him how many gay guys I knew . . . only I don't know any." _That's terrible!!! Like she's gonna believe that? _He asked himself, but Catherine nodded with an insightful grin on her face.

"So this _friend_." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice, already cracking his ingenuous code. "How long has he been out for?"

"Technically he's...not. He's not even an active...homosexual." He stammered nervously looking down at his hands. _He's a closet hidin scaredy cat and he's sat right in this chair. _Nick shamefully thought.

Catherine smiled at how cute Nick was when he was insecure, but she wasn't about to let on that she knew what he meant.

"Well then he needs to get out there. You should tell him that homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, no more than heterosexuality is. You'd be surprised at how many men you actually know are homosexuals, Nicky. They say about 10% of men are gay. So if you think about it, how many guys are in this building?" She stared up at the ceiling, thinking of how many she slept with. "I'd say a good portion of the lab techs are gay." _Coz none of them have ever slept with me._ "Possibly even a few CSI's. I know there's a lesbian couple in HR. Possibly even a few cops."

"Really like who?" He asked curiously.

Catherine smiled at how interested Nick suddenly was. "Well you didn't hear this from me, but you know that cop in Brass's unit with the short brown crop hair and the green, green eyes?"

Nick nodded. "That's Randal." _Oh my God, I've showered with him!!!_

"Yep he's gay; he's had three boyfriends one of which was the day shift guy Zack Coffman."

"Seriously?" Nick asked surprised. _Nooooo, I've showered with him too._ Catherine nodded again. "Anyone else you know about?"

"I've always suspected Greg swings both ways, and Judy off reception thinks the day shift lab assistant of Mandy's . . . Harry or something I think his name is. Judy suspects he's gay."

"How would she know that?" Nick asked curiously. _Greg? Swinging both ways? I've never showered with him though. No way... _Was the only thought in his head.

"She's a gossip Nicky." She chuckled, then looked at the way Nick was uncomfortably sitting. "So er this _friend_ . . . anyone I know?" Nick quickly shook his head climbing to his feet. "Well tell this _friend _of yours that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself. A lot of women find it very hot . . . the thought of two men rubbing up against..."

"I gotta go." He quickly shouted as she trailed off the topic.

Nick ran out the door, before he started to think about Greg's naked body rubbing up against his own. Then he'd have a below the waist problem to worry about once again.

"Never would have thought Nicky was gay." Catherine chuckled to herself getting back to work.

* * *

"Oh Nick." Grissom called stopping him in the hall. "One of the brothers used to be a vet; they have access to local drugs and things, the kind to knock animals out for their operations . . . Frankie." He said handing Nick the file.

"Thanks Griss, doc confirmed the girls were knocked out with somethin while this guy raped them."

"Nick you look awful, take a few hours sleep, we got things covered." Nick nodded checking his watch. He had been working for 14 hours straight now, and he barely got any sleep since his hangover the other night.

Nick walked off towards the locker room to grab his bag, when he noticed Greg sat in the corner cuddling his knees close to his chest. Nick looked at the door wanting to make a break for it, but he decided against it and forced himself to talk to Greg.

"Hey Greg," Nick softly whispered, trying not to startle him as he walked over to him. Greg looked up from his knees, with his tear stroked cheeks.

Nick slid down the wall sitting on the floor right beside him. "You okay man?"

"I don't know." Greg rested his head back on his knees, sniffling as his tears soaked through to his jeans, making the knees slightly darker. Nick looked at Greg just inches from him desperately wanting to comfort him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Is this about . . . Lauren?" Nick asked trying to remember her name.

"Kinda." Greg sniffled, looking up at Nick. "Everyone I love keeps dying or leaving me."

"Everyone..."

"First Warrick, I almost lost you, Sara . . . then Lauren." Greg leant back against the wall with his eyes closed. "I don't wonna lose anyone else."

"So you're hidin out in a locker room, G?" Greg looked over at Nick then broke into a smile.

"No, I just came in here for some peace." He slowly started to rub his eyes, free from tears.

"Did you want me to go?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no. _Nick begged over and over in his head. Greg looked at Nick biting his lip then shook his head.

"No, that's okay Nicky. I can have peace with you in here, unless you were off home?"

"No, I'm good." Nick smiled, leaning back against the wall.

"How's your head?" Before Nick could say anything Greg had already removed Nick's baseball cap to look at the bruise. Nick felt cold tingles rushing down his spine as Greg's fingers softly ran over the bruised spot on his head. _I could so kiss him right now. _Nick bit his lip to keep it from quivering as Greg's soft fingers continued to circle the bruise. "Does it feel any better?"

"A little better." Nick lowered his voice to a whisper. "Thanks G." Nick tried desperately to control himself as Greg's fingers lingered over the bruise a little longer than expected. Their eyes slowly met, staring intimately at one another for what seemed like a lifetime. Nick could swear he could see into Greg's soul. It was as though his gorgeous eyes just opened up a gateway to heaven.

"Nick you still here?" _And now it's gone. _Nick groaned as he looked up at Grissom. Greg quickly removed his fingers from Nick's head, looking up at Grissom too. "I told you to go home and get some sleep." Nick nodded, slightly annoyed with Grissom as this felt like one of those once in a life time moments. _I was almost gonna get the kiss I've dreamt about for years!!! And then you have to come in and ruin it. Why? Why me? _Nick wished he could do this moment over again, only locking the door or kissing Greg earlier, but reality was so much more brutal.

"You too Greg, get some sleep." Nick and Greg nodded, climbing to their feet.

Once Grissom was gone, Greg carefully readjusted the cap on Nick's head, staring deep into his eyes. They both held their yearning gaze a moment longer, until Greg broke the silence.

"Bye Nicky." Greg smiled softly, then turned to walk away.

Nick sighed leaning back against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor again. _Oh my God, I think he likes me. _Nick thought staring up at the ceiling. _No one stares at their best friend like that. He really does like me._ Nick smiled, finally thinking there might be hope in his relationship with Greg at long last.

_Unless I have somethin stuck to my face._

Nick quickly sprang to his feet, checking his appearance in the mirror. _No, phew. Nothin stuck to my face . . . yessss he really likes me. _He cheered, practically skipping out of the locker room.

* * *

Nick couldn't sleep once he got home. He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to imagine what could have happened if Grissom never interrupted them. _It looked like he was going to make the first move, so maybe he really does love me. _Nick thought, then turned to look at his clock, seeing he still had a couple of hours before he had to get back to work again.

Nick closed his eyes picturing Greg again. He finally got Greg to look at him in a longing desirable way and Grissom had to interrupt, what could have been their very first kiss. _Maybe I'm just imagining it?_

_Please don't say that. _Nick sighed. He's wanted Greg for so long; he can't have just imagined a lustful look from his long time buddy like that.

Nick grabbed for the phone punching in Greg's number. _I'm gonna ask him once and for all. _He thought to himself, but as he heard the click then Greg's sleepy voice croaking 'Hello' he quickly hung up throwing the phone across the bed. _Oh my God, I'm such a loser. _Nick sighed, holding his head in his hands. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. _He scowled, holding his head.

Nick jumped as his phone started to ring. He reached for it slowly as if it was going to bite him, reading the caller ID. 'Greg' the screen blinked with each ring.

_Ccrrraaaaapp!!!!!_

Nick hesitantly snapped the phone open putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He sheepishly answered.

"Hey Nicky, you tried to call me?" Greg's sweet voice rang through the phone.

_I called to tell you I love you!!! Just say it. _Nick begged himself. "I must have leant on it, sorry."

_Chicken!!!_

"That's okay Nick, I couldn't sleep anyway." Greg chuckled.

"Me either, tough shift." _I love you, say it. Please just say it. _Nick begged himself.

"Tell me about it, I've never cried so hard in one day."

"Are you okay now G?" Nick asked concerned.

"I'm okay . . . Roscoe gave me a big hug when I got home."

_Roscoe!?!?_

_Who the hells Roscoe!? He sure moves fast. Your girlfriend only just died now you found yourself a new partner, a boyfriend no less!!! I want to be your boyfriend and give you big hugs. _Nick shouted in his head, angry at Greg for leading him on, with the almost kiss.

"Nick you still there?" Greg asked, after he was silent for a long time.

"Yeah man . . . I'm still here. I'm glad you're all right now." Nick paused, feeling his heart breaking inside of his chest. "Listen man I better get some sleep, sorry I called yah." Before Greg could answer, Nick hung up, dropping it onto the pillow beside him.

_Damn it. _Nick punched his fist angrily into the mattress. _How can he hurt me so much when we're not even dating? _He asked himself as some tears fell from his eyes.

_I should have told him when I had the chance, why can't I just tell him? He's my best friend I've told him everything else._

Nick looked at the phone on his pillow as it started to ring again. He thought about ignoring it, but decided to at least see who it was. Nick looked at the screen expecting to see 'Greg' but instead it blinked 'Grissom.'

Nick rolled his eyes, snapping the phone open again. "Hello?"

"Nick, sorry we need you back at the lab. I'll give you an extra day off if you take this case for me." Grissom explained, while he ran through the halls of the CSI lab.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Nick hung up; grabbing the clothes he left on the chair beside his bed. He was kind of glad to be going back to work. At least it would keep his mind off Greg. Unless he was on scene too, then he wouldn't be able to concentrate there either.

* * *

Nick rolled his eyes as saw Greg was already on scene. He reluctantly forced himself out of the car to grab his kit and start processing the scene. Greg noticed him straight away giving him the thousand watt smile that melted his heart. _He looks so adorable . . . he even has pillow creases in his hair. _Nick noticed as he approached him.

"Hey Greg, so what have we got?"

"Our Serial Rapist struck again. This time three males." Greg gave him the details of the call as they walked towards the crime scene. This one was in a swanky hotel room.

Greg walked straight through the room, towards David in the bathroom, where the body was found by housekeeping. Nick pulled his camera out of his case, walking round the hotel room. Nothing looked broken or out of place. It didn't even look like anyone had lived in here.

Nick walked through to the bathroom, where the naked young man lay on the white floor tiles, with blood pouring out of his multiple stab wounds. Nick looked down at the young man's face. He had boyish good looks with a surfer hair style.

"Are we sure it's the same guy?" Nick asked Greg. He looked up at Nick nodding. David proved it by showing him the needle mark in the guys forearm.

"Looks like signs of sexual trauma too." David told them as he jotted things down onto his clipboard.

"Just checked with the manager." Brass said appearing at the door, behind Nick. "This kid isn't registered to the room; it was registered to a honeymooning couple. We found them down by the pool..."

"So who's this kid?" Nick asked.

"No ID." Greg said finding the clothes in the shower. "Looks like they've been hosed down too."

"He's got a tattoo of an eagle on his arm." David told them. Nick handed Greg his camera as he was at a better angle to snap a picture of it.

"I'll ask around." Brass said walking off.

Nick looked around the scene trying to piece it together. There was a bloody handprint on the rim of the bathtub, another on the wall just beside it. It looked as though the kid was trying to crawl away by the third set of prints leading towards the door. Nick suddenly remembered something. He ran out to find Brass, just catching him in the hall.

"This hotel's wired with cameras right?" He asked, remembering that he saw six in the lobby on the way in. Brass nodded, looking back at Nick.

"Then our killer must have got on camera more than a dozen times walking out of here."

"I'll get the tapes sent to the lab." Brass told him, pulling out his cell phone. Nick nodded then spotted a faint bloody footprint on the hotels maroon carpets. Nick stopped an officer from stepping over it as he called Greg to bring out his kit.

* * *

"Nicky, I got an ID on our John Do." Greg announced, startling him from drinking his coffee. "His names Justin Lee, he's 23 been missing for 48 hours."

"48 hours? Who reported him missin?"

"His step father. They still live at home together." Greg handed Nick the details, watching as he read through it.

"Good work G." He grinned, getting another adorable smile in return from Greg. _I hope Roscoe realises how lucky he is. _Nick sighed softly.

"Did you get the results back on the semen?"

"Yes, perfect match to the others, along with Catherine and Sara's DB's. Looks like he's gone for guys this time around." Nick nodded absently, watching Greg's mouth move as he spoke. He loved the way his adams apple bobbed up and down, it was like Christmas. "Nicky, you okay?"

"Little tired." He grinned, flipping through the file in his hands again. "Okay then, I'm gonna check with Wendy on my boot print I found . . . see yah G." Nick walked off through the hall scratching the bump on his head.

"Nick meeting in the conference room five minutes."

"Okay Griss." Nick pushed open the door to the DNA lab, seeing Wendy with her nose down a scope.

"Here for the substance I found on the clothes or the boot?"

"Boot." Nick slumped down into a chair, watching Greg walking off down the hall. "Does Hodges know you like him?" He asked her out of the blue.

"Umm... I guess so." She sheepishly replied, somewhat embarrassed he brought that up. "What made you think of that?"

"It's not good to be alone." Nick leant on the table, watching as she reanalyzed the boot print.

Wendy cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well I can't tell you much." She brought up the image for him on the computer. "From the pattern, I'd say a work boot . . . Size eleven." Wendy looked round at Nick, who wasn't paying much attention. "I can also tell you he's a clown..."

"Huh? A clown?" Nick questioned, finally perking up.

"Nick what's up?"

"Nothin..."

"I have four brothers Nick, I know something's up. You men aren't as good at covering your emotions as you think." Nick froze, not knowing what to say. "Is it love trouble? You asked about Hodges so I'm guessing it's a secret love, probably for someone in this lab?" _Damn she's good. Why won't Ecklie let her join the field? _"C'mon Nick."

"It's nothin, don't worry." Nick grabbed his results, rereading through them. "Size eleven huh? Frankie's a nine." _Just when we thought we had him, unless he's workin with the other brother Bennie we can't find._

* * *

"Nicky." Greg hustled out of the locker room to catch up to him. "We haven't found any match between any of our six victims; they appear to be random..."

"This can't be random G, the locations alone..."

"I did find one thing in common." Greg said cutting Nick off. "They all have pets."

Nick looked at Greg with a blank stare. "Yeah G, and?"

"Oh right, well Grissom said your lead suspect was Frankie, he was a vet." Greg excitedly explained as if he just cracked the case.

"Greg more than half the population have pets, they didn't go to his surgery..."

"Actually." Greg interrupted, cutting him off again. "Jamie had a cat two years ago that was on his patient form; Lauren had a hamster four years ago..."

"So he's killin and rapin people coz they had pets at his surgery?"

"Would you please stop cutting me off." Greg complained. Nick closed his mouth waiting for Greg to explain his theory. "You told me a while back that serial killers often start out by torturing animals, right? Well their pets died on his surgery table. Casey Wright had a dog who just went in for the snip. She goes back to get him, but they tell her that he died on the table. Thing is none of them ever got their pets back, that's why he lost his practice."

"Okay . . . it's a nice theory G, but it doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Really smart arse?" Greg grinned, grabbing the file from the bottom of his hands. "I checked out the rest of the patient list. Out of all the females . . . Susie McBeard, Helen Staffmoore and Lillian Jackson are the only ones missing, 48 hours exactly. Think they'll be his next victims?"

"Who's on the male list?" Nick asked curiously. Greg flipped the sheet showing him the patients list.

"They're not missing yet, but here is a long list of males, whose pets died on Frankie's table." Nick scanned down the list, stopping when he got halfway. Nick glanced up at Greg with wide eyes. "Yeah I forgot to mention . . . I was on it." Greg awkwardly replied, seeing the shock on Nick's face.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks to my beta's Tish and Alex**

**I hope your enjoying the story, Alex thinks I'm mean giving you the impression they were almost gonna kiss. But I think the suspense will make you want to wait a little longer for it :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Mysterious Van

**Chapter Five: Mysterious Van**

Grissom gathered everyone in the conference room to update them all on the case so far. Nick sat across the table from Greg, watching him nervously.

_I can't lose Greg! Not now!!! Not ever!!! _He thought to himself not even listening to Grissom talking. Greg noticed Nick was staring at him a few minutes later. He gave Nick a nervous half smile. He had gone completely into shock after seeing Greg's name on that list. Even though there was about 14 other guys on the list, the only one he was really worried about was Greg Sanders, the love of his life.

"Nick." Grissom shouted, startling him. Nick blinked his eyes a few times then looked up at his supervisor. "I said did you get in contact with your victims parents?" He repeated.

Nick bit his lip, anxiously thinking.

"I did." Greg pulled out a surveillance photo from the file in front of him. "His step father said he never returned home, but his friends said he walked home after they went to a club..."

"Greg, get to your point." Grissom shouted, deciding to interrupt another one of his run on sentences, while they were all still young.

"Right, right sorry." Greg passed the photo to Grissom. "That's our victim Justin Lee about a mile from his house."

"What's this black van?"

"On the security feed, two people jumped out and grabbed him..."

"Two people?" Grissom asked to confirm. Greg nodded looking at Brass.

"Must be our missing brothers, Frankie and Bennie." Brass added looking over Grissom's shoulder.

"Yep, Archie ran the plates. They were fake, we tried to follow the van, but it just disappeared off the camera's . . . out of range." Grissom nodded studying the van in the photo.

"They left tire treads." Grissom squinted, looking down at the road.

"Course, you grab someone, you're gonna high tail it outta there." Brass clarified.

"Greg and I will get down there." Nick said climbing to his feet.

"Good. Sara, you and I will study the other security tapes, see if we can get a proper ID on this van or these brothers." Grissom ended the meeting, walking with Sara off towards the AV lab.

Nick waited for Greg to gather his things, then walked with him down to the garage. He picked to go with Greg, so he could keep an eye on him. He didn't want to lose him, but he didn't think now was the right time to express his undying love for him. Greg might think he was giving him sympathy or something; because he thinks he's going to die.

Either that explanation or he was just chickening out again. He told himself as they sat in silence in his car on the way to their next crime scene.

* * *

"Greg, where are you goin?" Nick shouted, seeing Greg walking down the street.

"Relax mother, I'm not leaving the block." He smirked. Nick hadn't let him out of his sight all morning.

Nick rolled his eyes taking some more photos of the tire treads, emailing them back to Sara in the lab. "Hey Nick." Nick sprang to his feet in record time to look what his buddy was shouting about. Greg jogged back over to Nick with a smile on his face.

"Well? What?" He asked anxiously.

"Me and Archie couldn't follow them coz there's no camera's leading out to the desert." Nick shielded his eyes from the morning sun, looking off down the road. "Think they're held up out there somewhere?"

"I don't know G; it's a pretty big desert."

"Yeah, but we have heat sensor's in our helicopter, we'll be able to find the van too." Greg smiled pulling out his phone.

"Greg, would you stop actin so happy every time you find a new clue?"

"Why its a good thing Nicky..."

"Not really G, there's still 3 missing women, 6 dead victims and you're on that list. You could be one of the next dead male victims . . . I can't lose someone else I love."

Greg looked up at Nick startled by what he just said. _Crap. I really just said that. _Nick nervously bit his lip, looking at Greg's expression.

Greg was about to say something, when Brass answered his phone. "Hi Brass . . . we think the van went off towards the desert . . . okay thanks." Greg hung up his phone still looking at Nick stunned by what he just heard.

Greg was about to open his mouth to speak when his phone went off again. "Sanders . . . Grissom, okay . . . we'll be there." Greg hung up then looked at Nick. "Griss wants us back at the lab."

Nick nodded, starting to gather up his kit. He watched Greg walking back to the Denali, wondering why he didn't say anything.

* * *

"Hey, look at this." Grissom called out to them, from the AV lab.

Nick and Greg walked in standing behind Grissom and Archie, looking up the screen. "See that." They both nodded, seeing one of the suspects were wearing a Cherub Valentine's Day mask. "Did you find anything?"

"We got the tire treads; we're waitin for Sara to give us anythin on em. Greg has a theory they went out into the desert, so we sent Brass out in the helicopter."

"Good, we need to find these victims before they show up dead." Grissom climbed to his feet walking off out the lab.

Nick looked up at the screen watching the guys hustle one of the victims into their van. _They must stalk them for a while, to find out where they go. _He suddenly thought then looked at Greg, stood right beside him. _If Greg is next, that means they've been stalkin him, so they know when to strike._

* * *

"Thanks Nick, you really didn't have to drive me home."

"W-w-wait . . . let me walk you up." Nick jumped out the car with him, joining Greg at the front door.

"Okay enough Nick. I know what you're doing..."

"What am I doin?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You think these guys are gonna get me and I'm gonna die just like Warrick." Greg bit his lip realising he just said the name they never say around Nick. "Sor..."

"It's okay." Nick interrupted, looking down at the pavement beneath his feet, while Greg was kicking himself for bringing it up.

"Nick, I can take care of myself . . . you're protectiveness is suffocating me. I've had over protective parents my whole life, I don't need an over protective best friend too..."

"I'm your best friend?" Nick sounded astonished by the comment. He always thought Sara and Greg were closer then he was with him.

Greg looked up at Nick nodding.

"Don't act so surprised." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, or today, just later."

Nick smiled watching Greg walk inside. He hung around to watch Greg going up in the elevator then walked back to his car, checking the roads for any sign of the black van. Once he was satisfied it was all clear, he drove off back home.

* * *

Nick barely got through his front door just as his phone started to ring. "Stokes."

"Sweetheart its mom."

_What's she doin callin me at this hour?_ Nick asked looking at his clock. _It's 4am._ "Hey Mama."

"Now Nicky, I know you've been busy, but you haven't called in two months. I was startin to get worried about yah."

"Sorry Mama, things at work have been chaotic." Nick dropped onto the sofa, knowing this was going to be a very long conversation, where she did most of the talking.

"Darlin I know, just try to call every once in a while . . . you're a stranger to us enough as it is. Especially after that incident with the coffin. We've all been so worried about you. Your brother has even offered to pay for your counsellin' if you need it." She rambled. "So have you found a girlfriend yet?"

"Mama..." He moaned, but before he could finish she interrupted again.

"You know I'm not picky, I just need to know your bein looked after sweetheart, it's not good to be alone. All your sisters and your brother are hooked up with children; you seem to be the only one havin a hard time with it..."

"Mama, I really don't wonna talk about this right now. I've had a long shift and I need some sleep."

"I'm sorry baby, I just worry about you. We all do Nicky, Cisco too." She continued.

"Okay."

"So no girlfriend then? She doesn't have to be Christian if that's what you're worried about?"

_I wonder if she'll worry if she, isn't a she. _Nick thought to himself.

"I just don't want you to be alone anymore, I mean you're 37 as it is sweetheart . . . no woman's gonna want you in your 40's."

_That's so nice. I love you too Mama. _He thought sarcastically. _Greg's only 33 and he doesn't want me, so I'm really not worried about women. _Nick sighed, checking the time as she continued to ramble on about what sort of woman would be decent enough for him.

"Mama I really have to go."

"Okay sweetheart, just think about what I said."

"Yes Ma'am, bye." Nick hung up, dropping the phone onto the couch beside him. He always felt depressed after talking to his mother. She always told him how different he was to his brother and sisters. Treating him like the odd one out and he wasn't special because he didn't give her grandchildren.

Nick groaned as his phone started to ring again. He looked at the caller ID then immediately smiled, seeing 'Greg' flash across the screen.

"Miss my over protectiveness already G?" Nick smirked, answering the phone.

"Ha, you wish." Greg chuckled. "Truth is I can't sleep, and Roscoe's already asleep."

_Crap! I forgot about him. _Nick groaned.

"How is Roscoe then?" Nick asked, not really caring.

"Oh he did the cutest thing. I was making myself a snack, he was down on the floor begging for some of my food, but when I wouldn't give it to him, he started licking my toes."

_Eww!!! What kinda guys is he datin? _Nick winced. _How can he think beggin and lickin yah toes is cute? That's so gross._

"Nicky, you still there?"

"I'm still here." Nick lay down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. "So how long have you and Roscoe?"

"I've had him for 2 years."

_2 years? What? So he was datin Lauren at the same time as Roscoe? What the hell G? I'm the womanising manho not you._

"We fell in love at petsmart; he gave me the cutest little smile. This old guy was selling him..."

"I gotta go." Nick interrupted quickly hanging up. _Eww!!! Greg's datin an old guys left over's. _Nick felt as though he was gonna throw up. He left his phone on the sofa, stumbling off towards his bedroom, for much needed rest, trying to get the image of Greg with some old guys left over's out of his head.

* * *

After a couple of hours rest, the CSI's returned to work. They continued going over the few clues they had to go on. Until they finally got a call from Brass. He had been searching the desert all day, finally finding an abandoned shack out in the middle of nowhere, with the mysterious black van parked outside.

As Brass called in the SWAT team to raid the shack the van suddenly started up driving off, in a high speed chase back towards Vegas. While the cops were trying to catch it, the CSI's got to work on processing the shack.

"Think I found something." Catherine yelled. Everyone gathered in the same room as her seeing a dead male victim lying on the floor in a messy pool of blood. Grissom pulled out his phone to alert the coroners they had a body, while the rest of them processed the crime scene.

"I know this guy." Nick said looking down at him. "This is Frankie Marius."

"The missing brother?" Catherine asked. Nick nodded, looking at the guys wounds. "So that must have been Bennie in the van. I'll alert Brass." She pulled out her cell walking into the other room.

"So Nicky." Greg started. "Why'd yah hang up on me last night?"

"O-oh um, my mother called." He lied. "Sorry, then I forgot to call yah back after."

"That's cool." Greg smiled, studying his nervous friend.

"So um." Nick scratched his head looking at Greg, swabbing some oil off the step. "You and Roscoe . . . you ever kiss him?" _Shit did I seriously just say that? He's been with the guy 2 years, they must have kissed._

"Sure on the head." Greg smiled, looking round at Nick.

_Huh?! _Nick looked at Greg confused. _Maybe he's not into kissin guys?_

"Never on the mouth?" He asked curiously.

"Eww Nicky, that's disgusting." Greg laughed walking away.

Nick watched him go even more confused. _Okay, I guess he thinks kissin guys is disgustin. I hope he kisses me if we ever get together. _Nick looked around the room puzzled. He couldn't handle another crime scene right now. He had too much going on in his mind.

* * *

Nick walked out of the shack back towards the cars, seeing everyone, but Greg. "Hey where's Greg?" He asked them all.

"He went with Vartann, the van threw a body out the back . . . they lost the van though." Catherine mumbled disappointed.

"You sent Greg alone?" Nick asked Grissom. Sara and Catherine looked at Nick's shocked expression.

"Yeah, he can handle it Nick."

"He's on this guys list of patients, which is also his victims list; I already explained this to you." Nick snapped.

"Well Nick, we haven't found our three female victims yet. Greg's perfectly safe. Vartann's on scene." Grissom assured him.

Nick knew just one cop wouldn't be able to protect him. _Hell I had just one cop on scene when I was abducted. _He moaned storming over to his car.

"Nick?" Catherine shouted, but he was already driving off back to Vegas to make sure Greg was okay.

* * *

Nick parked the Denali running over to the crime tape. He saw a pool of blood and some markers, but no sign of Vartann or Greg. He looked around panicked. They hadn't left because both of their cars were still there. Nick pulled out his cell phone as he ducked under the tape, calling Greg's number.

He jumped as he heard the ringing coming from behind him. Nick looked over seeing Greg's cell phone sat on top of his kit. _Damn it, no please, I can't lose him. _He panicked.

Nick shoved his phone back into his pocket, feeling his heart rate beginning to increase as he looked round at the deserted crime scene. His breathing started to speed up as though he was about to have a panic attack. He spun round looking everywhere, then saw a marker further up the road.

Nick ducked under the tape running over to it.

_Number 6, that means he headed in this direction. _He theorized as numbers 1 to 5 were inside the crime tape. Nick ran off up the road noticing another one. _7, he must have just gone off scene to follow the blood trail. _Nick tried to convince himself, rushing to find the next one.

He was about a mile up the road from the crime scene now and panting heavily, from his rapid breathing rate, because of the stress and from running between each marker.

"Nick." Vartann shouted. Nick spun round seeing Vartann stood alone.

"Where's Greg?" Nick asked panicked.

"Processing the blood trail, what are you doing here?" Vartann asked casually, but Nick was too distracted to answer. "Grissom send you here? Coz we got it covered?"

"Where's Greg?" He asked again.

Vartann just pointed up the road, but Nick couldn't see him. Nick ran off up the road proceeding to follow the blood trail and markers, hoping when he got to the end he'd find Greg alive and well.

_14, how much further? _Nick looked around unable to see a 15th marker or any more blood. There was a row of old empty warehouses on one side of the street, with a large empty football pitch on the other. Nick held his head in frustration trying to see Greg.

_No, no please. He can't be gone!!!_

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks to Tish and Alex for beta-ing.**

**I hope your enjoying the story still. I made up the case their following, so anything that seems weird or out of place is all my own fault :D**

**Sorry I couldn't resist another cliffe :D Thanks for your reviews so far. I love reading them, they make me happy and inspire me to write more for you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hiding behind a Mask

**Chapter Six: Hiding Behind A Mask**

Nick ran past the 15th marker spotting Greg stood beside a trash can, taking another photo. Nick sighed in relief then ran over to Greg, trying to act casual.

"Hey G." He panted. _Wow I never realised how tight his jeans were. _Nick smirked admiring the perfectly shaped butt before him.

"Hey, did you run here from the desert?" Greg chuckled. Nick smiled back, giving him a nod. "Looks like they dumped the body back there, but the blood dribbled out the van all the way up here." Nick looked at the trash can Greg was processing, seeing a black paint transfer, he looked down at the alley floor noticing a light blood trail too.

"You think they sped down this alley?" He asked walking on ahead. Greg grabbed his camera following after Nick.

"Did Griss send yah here to check up on me?" Greg asked running up beside Nick.

Nick looked at Greg then shook his head. "I got finished early, wanted to help out." Greg smiled, knowing otherwise. _Pussy!!! _He scolded himself. _Why can't I ever tell him the truth? It's so much easier to do then lie all the time._

"Nick you okay?"

"Hmm... Oh yeah I'm good." _No not the thousand watt smile. _Nick watched as Greg's mouth curved into the most adorable grin he had ever seen once again. _He's like an angel. Uh oh here comes the kryptonite reaction again_.

Nick thought to himself as lately he had been bumping into things and people, along with smacking his head on a table just to avoid the thousand watt smile so his body wouldn't go into overdrive, but for obvious reasons he forgot he was walking and smacked straight into a wall sticking out from the rest of the alley, making a complete fool of himself once again.

_Damn it. _Nick took a step back embarrassed as Greg burst into a fit of giggles.

"Knew that was there." Nick awkwardly smiled, trying to cover his face before he blushed bright red, but it was already too late.

"Look where you're going Sherlock." Greg teased, patting Nick on the shoulder then walked on ahead, following the blood trail.

_I love it when he swings his hips like that. _Nick sighed, watching from a distance. _Those jeans really are tight. _He noticed again.

"Hey Nick." Greg called back. "There's a bloody handprint on this door." Greg inspected the door by the light of his flashlight.

"Hold up G." Nick pulled his gun out, instructing Greg to stay behind him as he never took the firearms training course. They walked into the open warehouse slowly, seeing the mysterious black van parked down the other end. Greg quietly pulled out his phone texting a message to Vartann to go round the other side to block off the other exit, in case the suspect was in the building.

Nick and Greg clung to the wall slowly making their way towards the van. The back door of the van was open. There was a pool of blood forming underneath as it dripped out of the back.

Nick pushed Greg carefully behind him as the suspect appeared from behind another wall. He appeared to be dragging something, roughly the size of a body, but it was in a large laundry bag, so Nick couldn't confirm what it was.

Nick put his finger to his lip looking at Greg. Greg nodded staying right behind Nick as they made their way over to the suspect.

"FREEZE!!!" Nick shouted, pointing his gun at the suspect. He was all dressed in black wearing a cherub mask over his face, completely disguising his features.

"Hands Up." Nick ordered, but the suspect didn't move. He just stood there watching them through the tiny holes in his mask. The feeling made Nick tremble, reminding him of so many horror movies, where the bad guy just stares at you like that, creeping into your soul making every inch of your flesh crawl.

"Freeze." Vartann shouted from the other side. The suspect slowly looked round at Vartann, but still didn't move or drop the body bag he was dragging. It was so nerve racking, they didn't know whether to approach him or not. He could be armed with a gun or knife, and he looked crazy enough to try and take down two guys with guns.

_Nick don't play hero. _He warned himself. Even though the love of his life was stood right against his back, he had to try and concentrate so everyone made it out of here alive. _Especially Greg. _He added, feeling the younger mans warm breath across his neck. _Jeez I know I told you to stay close, but I could use a little space._

_Relax Nick!!! _He tried to calm himself and steady the gun in his hands. He didn't know what was worse. The fact Greg's breath was on his neck or that the suspect was just staring at him.

Everyone suddenly jumped hearing a woman screaming from upstairs.

As Nick and Vartann took their eyes off the suspect to look where the screaming was coming from, the suspect dropped the body running right for Vartann. He pulled a knife out from under his coat holding it to Vartann's throat. Vartann dropped his gun being completely over powered by the suspect.

_Oh Shit!!! _"Let him go!!!Now!" Nick demanded, but the suspect didn't move. _If I shoot him in the head there's a slight chance I'd miss and kill Vartann instead. Shoot him in the leg I could miss, I was never really that good at aimin'. I missed the targets 45% of the time and I don't really like those odds._

_Why am I just standin here? I should be doing somethin._

_Right, right . . . step one calm the suspect, contain the situation and make sure everyone gets out alive._

_I can do this. _He tried to assure himself.

Greg was frozen on the spot as Nick slowly inched towards the suspect, still firmly gripping his gun. "Let him go . . . I'm not gonna shoot you . . . just let him go." Nick ordered again, this time in a slightly calmer voice. The suspect suddenly threw Vartann into Nick sending them both toppling to the ground, causing him to drop his gun.

Greg watched fearfully as the man in the mask looked directly at him. He couldn't see his eyes, but he could tell he was looking at him, because he couldn't move from his intense sinister staring. Just like when the Predator stares at his prey. They don't move just stare right back.

"Sanders." Vartann shouted at him. The suspect looked at Greg wide eyed as the name was thrown in his direction. _Oh nice goin, dumbass. _Nick scowled Vartann, trying to scramble for his gun.

Nick managed to climb to his feet, grabbing his gun. As he fired a bullet, the suspect quickly ducked running for the exit; leaving behind his van and the body. Greg looked at Nick then Vartann scrambling to his feet, grabbing for his guns.

"What the hell you just standing there for Sanders?" Vartann barked at him, calling in for backup.

"Why the hell you callin' out his name?" Nick shouted, shoving Vartann in anger. "The suspects lookin for him as it is, now he knows exactly what he looks like."

"Zip it Stokes." Vartann shouted pushing Nick right back. "We got a suspect to catch, not a fairy to babysit." He barked, running off after the suspect.

Nick looked round at Greg, seeing how scared he was, just frozen on the spot. "Stokes, C'mon." Vartann shouted, running after the suspect. _He's whiter than a sheet, I can't just leave him. _Nick looked between his two paths. He could either chase the suspect and end this or stay and comfort Greg.

"Just stay here G . . . call for help." He knew he probably shouldn't leave him there alone, but the suspect was running away from the building, so he should be okay. Or at least that's what Nick tried to convince himself as he ran after the suspect.

In no time Nick managed to run straight past Vartann as he was slightly faster. The suspect jumped the fence to the field across the road, then continued running across the football field towards the other side.

Nick jumped the fence, trying to catch up with the suspect, but he was already tired from running to look for Greg. _I'm getting too old for this. _He panted, trying to keep up.

The suspect ran down a second alley past the field. Nick pulled out his gun slowly approaching the alley. He clung to the wall, carefully looking around as there were lots of hiding places for him to suddenly jump out of.

Nick jumped ready to pull the trigger as someone appeared at the other end.

"Shit Stokes, it's me." O'Riley shouted, quickly ducking in case Nick fired a shot.

Nick slowly lowered his gun, breathing deeply. _Jeez it, I almost killed you!!!_

"Where is he?" O'Riley asked. Nick shrugged, wondering how he got there so fast. Vartann ran up behind Nick panting.

"He's gone." Nick mumbled, seeing there were no other exits between him and O'Riley.

"Maybe if you didn't start on me, we would have caught this asshole." Vartann shouted, shoving Nick back against the alley wall.

If there's one thing you don't do around a beefy Texan, former jock . . . it's start a fight.

Nick gripped Vartann's shirt collar in anger, reversing their positions so Vartann was slammed up against the wall.

"If this guy finds Greg, it's all your fault. You don't go shoutin out people's names around suspects, dumbass."

"Nick let him go." O'Riley shouted, trying to pull the strong Texan back as he was starting to suffocate Vartann, but he was no match for him. "Nick, Stokes, Stokes." O'Riley shouted, trying to get through to him.

"Stokes!!! Get off him!!!" Brass shouted from behind them. Nick released Vartann looking down the alley at Brass. "Save it for this scumbag." He shouted.

Nick nodded, glancing back at Vartann before he walked away disappointed, wondering how the suspect could have gotten away in an alley that was blocked each end by cops.

The rest of Brass's unit showed up to search the surrounding warehouses, they weren't letting this guy get away that easily.

Nick suddenly remembered he had left Greg all alone. He ran back across the field full speed, hoping the suspect didn't double back for him. "Greg? Greg?" He shouted in an anxious panic, running into the warehouse. He ran back towards the van, but there was no sign of him.

_No, no, no . . . I shoulda stayed with him!!!_

Nick legged it up the stairs panting heavily as he ran towards the small offices seeing a lot of blood all around them.

"You're gonna be okay." Greg's voice whispered. Nick walked into the second office seeing Greg was knelt down over a badly bleeding female victim.

_Oh thank God. _Nick Sighed. "G you call it in?"

"Yeah, they're on their way." Greg nervously nodded. Nick could see Greg's entire body was trembling as he tried to stop the bleeding on the woman's body. He stood watch to make sure the suspect didn't come back and so he knew his Greggo was safe and sound.

* * *

Nick walked through the crowd of cops and vehicles, making his way back over to Greg. The cops had all gathered to search the area. The suspect couldn't have got far as there aren't that many houses around here to hide in and he's on foot.

Nick was extra nervous now that they had all three female victims. He hadn't left Greg's side all afternoon, except to grab him a coffee. "Hey." Nick smiled as Greg looked up at him. Greg was sat on the back of the ambulance with the female victim's blood all down his front. Nick handed over his coffee then sat on the back of the ambulance beside Greg.

"Thanks." Greg whispered softly, holding the warm liquid in between both hands as he gently blew on it. Nick watched him a moment then finally spoke up.

"You okay G?" Greg gulped hard then gave Nick a slight nod, without looking up at him. "You know she's probably gonna live coz of you..."

"That's not what I was worried about." Greg looked round at Nick, trying to stop his lower lip from quivering. "All that blood . . . I've never seen that much blood before . . . is that what he's done to them all? Is that what . . . w-what he's g-gonna do to me?" Greg nervously stammered.

"Greg he's not gonna get yah. You're safe with all these cops around, he can't get yah here." Nick tried to assure him. Greg nodded knowing Nick was probably right. "Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

He shook his head. "No I'm okay, unless you're going somewhere."

Nick half smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not goin anywhere G."

Greg gave Nick a smile then returned to blowing the hot liquid in the cup Nick had given him. They both sat in complete silence watching the other officers running around as they started their search party to sweep the area.

"So what do we do now we can't find him?" Greg asked, looking at Nick again.

"We have to process the crime scene, but Griss and Cath are on their way over to help out with that. Then I guess we'll have to try and find him before 3 males off the list start disappearin'."

"You worried?" Greg asked, placing the coffee cup to his lips.

Nick nodded. "I don't wonna lose you Greg..." _I wish I could finish this sentence, but I know somethin' or someone's gonna stop me again._

_Mainly me coz I'm I chicken..._

"And?" Greg asked after patiently waiting.

"And I..."

"Hey Nick, we could really use your help over here." _Oh for the love of God!!! _Nick screamed inside his head. He looked round at Grissom angrily.

"Okay I'll be right there." He shouted after him. Nick looked at Greg, seeing a smile spread across his face. "Don't go anywhere." Nick smiled, climbing to his feet.

Greg grinned watching Nick walking off. As Nick glanced back over his shoulder he could still see Greg's sweet smile. _Man, why didn't I tell him? I'm such a pussy!!! _He groaned, walking off after Grissom. _This could be my last chance to tell him and I keep wimping out. What the hell's wrong with me?_

* * *

"So Nicky." Catherine shouted as she walked over to him. "That gay friend of yours..."

"Shh, keep it down." Nick whispered, checking how far away Grissom was from them.

"Sorry." She chuckled seeing the embarrassment all over his face, solving her suspicions. "So did you help him?" She asked in a lower whisper. Nick looked at her a moment wondering if she would be the perfect person to talk to, rather than himself or the dead ghost of his friend. Not that the ghost of Warrick didn't give good advice, it just seemed more normal to be talking to a real live person . . . rather than the ghost of one.

Nick stopped what he was doing then turned to face her. "No, not exactly." He said awkwardly. "Catherine . . . can I..." Nick scratched the back of his neck, nervously looking at her. "Be honest about somethin." He finished.

Catherine smiled warmly. "Sure." Nick froze on the spot just staring at her, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "While we're young Nicky." She joked, trying to hurry him along.

"Sorry." Nick took slow deep breaths looking up at Catherine. "It wasn't my friend I was talkin about..."

"Kinda figured Nicky." She chuckled. "You're about as subtle as a gun."

Nick nervously smiled. "Cath..."

"There's no need to be ashamed Nicky, there's nothing you can't tell me. Nothing would ever make me feel differently about you." She tried to assure him.

Closing his kit, Nick sat on top of it holding his head in his hands. "Catherine . . . I." Nick looked up at her trying to find the words again. _I'm in love with Greg, I'm talking to myself a lot more then I used to and oh yeah I'm seeing the ghosts of dead people._

_No I can't say that . . . the men in white coats will be here even before I finish my sentence._

_She'd think I'm insane. Hell I think I'm insane!!!_

Catherine knelt down in front of him placing her hand on his knee. "It's okay Nicky, you can tell me anything."

Nick huffed loudly giving her a slight smile. "It's kinda hard for me to talk about Cath; I can't even admit it to myself."

"Well I already know what you're gonna say, if that helps." She grinned. "So...is there something else you're not telling me? You've seemed distracted . . . even before Warrick."

_You had to bring that up!!!_

"Kinda." _I can't believe I'm telling her this. _"I'm in love." He flustered, averting his eyes again.

"With who?" She pried.

"Catherine . . . I don't really feel comfortable talkin about this with you."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone and you look as though you need someone to talk to." _Exactly, someone livin'. _Nick remained silent still averting his eyes from her. "So this person you're in love with . . . it is a guy right?"

Nick slowly nodded. "Yeah." He whispered softly.

"Someone I know?"

"Look Catherine, I've never talked about this let alone acted upon it..."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone Nicky, I'm just trying to help you." Nick finally looked up at her seeing a smile on her face. "C'mon Nicky, we all need someone to talk to sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He smiled. "I-It's . . . it's Greg." He stammered. Catherine opened her eyes slightly wider, but her smile increased. "Shit, I really just said that out loud."

"Yeah you did." She grinned. "Don't be embarrassed Nicky, Greg's cute." Nick blushed again, covering his face with his hands. "Go on Nicky, just admit it."

"Cath you're killin me." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Nicky." She patted him on the knee then pulled his hands away from his face. "We can't choose who we fall in love with sweetie. If you love Greg, then you should act upon it. You deserve some happiness Nicky . . . the both of you do. I mean you are thirty-seven now Nicky, you've gotta start plannin for the future. Unless you wonna end up old and alone like me."

"You don't look old. And you're not alone." He assured her, holding her hand in his.

"Thanks Nicky." She smiled. "You've gone out with hundreds of girls, but never spoken of anyone special. The way you said Greg's name just now, your eyes lit up. So I could tell that you really do love him. I've never seen you like that before Nicky."

Nick broke into a nervous laugh. "You can really tell just like that?"

"Yeah sweetie, you're not hiding it so well." She chuckled.

Nick gripped handfuls of his hair. "I can't believe I'm talkin about this."

"Have you told Greg?"

"No, I've wanted to . . . I almost let it slip the other day, but he didn't say anythin."

"I think you should tell him Nicky, you're heart deserves some happiness." Catherine looked round seeing Grissom walking back over. "Sooner rather than later." She winked, climbing to her feet.

"Thanks Cath."

"Hey it's okay . . . at least now I know why you wouldn't sleep with me." She smirked, getting back to work. Nick smiled to her then climbed to his feet as Grissom walked over.

"Nick . . . can I talk to you a second."

"If this is about Vartann . . . I didn't mean to lose it, but he let Greg's name slip. He could have endangered Greg's life..."

"Save it Nick." Grissom snapped. "I want you off this case.

"No Grissom, I can work this case. You know I can handle it..."

"Go home Nick." He ordered then walked away.

_Damn it!!! _Nick collected up his things then grabbed his kit walking off back towards his car. As he walked through the squad cars outside, he saw Greg sat on a squad car, watching the other cops rushing by trying to do their jobs.

Nick smiled watching him, and he realised Catherine was right he did look cute.

_Very cute!!!_

Nick tried not to break into an excited grin, but as he got closer to Greg he couldn't help it as Greg looked up at him with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Hey G, you wonna ride home? Grissom's cut me off the case." Nick awkwardly explained.

"Sure." Greg jumped at the chance. Everyone thought he was too traumatised from the earlier incident to help process the scene. So they just left him to sit and watch. "You got time for some lunch?" Greg asked as they walked over to Nick's car.

"I'm sure we can stop for a bite." Nick smiled, walking round the other side of his car opening the passenger side door for him. Greg smiled at the gesture, climbing inside. Nick closed the door once he was in, then ran round to his side.

"No hick stuff." Greg teased as Nick reached for the radio.

"We're not listenin to your Marilyn Manson crap." Nick joked back.

"Ugh... Marilyn Manson is not crap Nicholas Stokes." He laughed poking Nick in the ribs.

"You can't even hear the words of that noise G."

"Like you can with your hick stuff huh? Their voices make my hair stand on end." Nick laughed tickling Greg for bad mouthing his favourite music. "Nails on a chalk board." Greg added as he laughed and squirmed from Nick's fingers.

"You're a tease Sanders." He laughed, pulling back his fingers. Greg smiled looking right back into Nick's eyes. _Oh my God!!! He totally wants me. I'm so dumb. He didn't freak out when I told him I loved him, accidentally. He just asked me out to lunch . . . and he's teasing me about my music. How did I not get this?_

_I'm the dumbest CSI I've ever met. _He inwardly laughed at himself then started the car.

"So where did you wonna go for lunch Greggo?"

"Dunno about you Nicky, but I fancy some pancakes." Greg grinned, licking his lips as he patted his empty stomach.

"IHOP it is." Nick smiled, back driving off.

Suddenly the day's tension had just drained straight from his body as he looked at the smile permanently plastered across Greg's face.

_Now this is a step in the right direction for once._

_Thank you Grissom!!!_

* * *

**Please Review**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to Tish and Alex for beta-ing.**

**The ending of this chapter is kinda another cliffe, sorry. You know you love them really.**

**What's gonna happen??? ****You'll have to keep reading to find out :D**

**~Holly**


	8. Chapter 7: Confined Lust

**WARNING RATED M – 18+ YEARS**

**Chapter Seven: Confined Lust**

"Are you kidding? I love maple syrup." Greg excitedly grinned, drenching his pancakes in the stuff. "I eat it on anything, not just pancakes." He giggled, looking across the booth at Nick.

"Anythin?" Nick asked, trying to control himself from each adorable smile.

"Yep, pancakes, tarts, bagels, waffle's . . . you name it I drench it." He laughed, digging into more of his pancakes stack, while Nick had barely touched his.

_One more smile I am officially gonna die of heart failure. _Nick thought as his heart increased. It was so high now, he could feel it in his throat.

Nick smiled, watching Greg devouring his pancakes. "So Nicky." Greg grabbed a napkin wiping his mouth. "You were gonna tell me something earlier?" Greg asked flashing a grin.

Nick's lower lip quivered as he looked at his long time friend sat across from him. He bit his teeth into his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, then his hands started to nervously shake, clattering his knife and fork against the china plate. Nick dropped them onto his plate, placing his hands on his lap as he looked across at Greg.

"Did you still want that lift home?" _Oh Nicky!!! _He scolded himself.

"Sure." Greg smiled calling over the waitress. "I'll pay for this..."

"No G you don't..."

"It's okay Nicky." Greg smiled handing over the money to the waitress. "It's the least I can do . . . after everything you're done for me today."

Nick nodded then slid out the booth, receiving their remaining pancakes in a doggy bag to take home with them. Nick watched as Greg ran out the diner towards his car.

"Wow you're one lucky guy cowboy." A large biker winked at him. Nick looked at him reading the writing 'I'm Queer and I'm Here' across the bikers t-shirt.

"I know huh." Nick pretended to go along with it, for fear of the biker wanting to make Greg his bitch. "Nobody like me Greggo." Nick smiled, the statement was actually true.

"I've been there man." The biker smiled, slapping Nick on the back. "Go get him tiger." He winked. Nick gulped hard then made for a hasty exit, before the biker changed his mind and made him his bitch.

Nick climbed into the car handing the doggy bags over to Greg, then glanced back at the diner seeing the biker doing a cat claw impression with his hands. Nick winked to the man then drove off quickly towards Greg's apartment.

* * *

"You wonna come up?" Greg asked once they stopped outside his apartment. Nick looked up at Greg's building then at the thousand watt smile on Greg's face. _There's no way I can say no to that smile._

"Okay G." He smiled back, climbing out the truck. Greg excitedly ran for the front door holding it open for Nick, then walking him over to the elevators. Nick couldn't believe this was happening. It was as though Greg really liked him. The way he was acting and not just in a best friend kind of way.

As they stood in the elevator side by side. They kept glancing at each other smiling. The whole lift stank out with maple syrup and pancakes exciting their taste buds. _That's not all its excitin'._ Nick told himself, feeling his jeans becoming oddly uncomfortable.

As the elevator doors opened to Greg's floor, Nick felt his heart skip a beat. _I can so tell him how I feel in the safety of his apartment. No one's around and if he doesn't feel the same he can easily kick me out. _Nick smiled to Greg following him down the hall towards his apartment door.

"You wonna meet Roscoe?" Greg asked excitedly as he unlocked the door. _Oh Crap! I forgot about him._ Greg stepped through the door then whistled his fingers calling Roscoe's name. Nick looked at him as if he was mad, then saw a little beagle dog running towards Greg jumping into his arms.

_Oh!!!_

_It all makes sense now._

_Roscoe's a dog. _Nick felt completely stupid for thinking Roscoe was Greg's obedient boyfriend he bought from some old guy.

_Yes I am so in now. No boyfriend or girlfriend, just me and him . . . and the dog._

"Nicky this is Roscoe, say hello Roscoe." Greg held the dog in his arms looking up at Nick. "What's wrong Nicky?"

"Nothin." He half chuckled. "I thought he'd be bigger." _And human. _He laughed stroking Roscoe's head.

Greg smiled placing the dog back down on the floor. "Can I get you something to drink?" Greg asked. Nick looked at him then shook his head pushing the apartment door shut behind him. Greg smiled strutting off to the kitchen. "That's a relief I only have one beer left." He chuckled, looking inside his fridge.

"I'm fine thanks G." Nick walked further into the apartment as if it was unchartered territory. The sofa stood against the back wall and looked so inviting. Greg's apartment was decorated in retro warm colours. No two walls were the same colour and nothing matched. Nick loved that about Greg, he was able to express himself in his hair, clothes, apartment and even his personality.

Whereas Nick was very closed off and bottled up. His whole house was in duck hunting colours, he didn't even like it.

As he took another look round, he noticed some new photo's up on the wall of Greg. Nick stepped up to the wall checking out all the cute pictures of Greg, he noticed his hair was different in everyone of them.

"Took that in Long Beach." Greg said watching his buddy admiring the photo. "My parents live near there. I go every summer."

"I always wondered where you went." Nick smiled, remembering the glossy gorgeous tan he always returned with.

"Sure you don't want this beer? I'll share unless you're worried about germs?" Greg asked. Nick looked at the bottle being offered to him. _If I drank from it after Greg's lips were just around it, it would almost be like kissing._

"Some other time G." He flatly replied. Greg shrugged then took another swig for himself. _Could he be standin' any closer to me?_

_C'mon Nick get it together. There's no one around, but you and Greg, I really doubt the dogs gonna interrupt you telling Greg you love him and Grissom cut me from the investigation so there's no impending cases to attend to._

_Just Do it!!! _He urged himself.

"Greg..." Nick croaked. His throat suddenly tightened. _No please not now._

"Yeah Nicky? Change your mind?" Greg asked waving the bottle around in front of him. Nick looked at Greg's adorable grin, then nodded taking the bottle in his hands. He looked at Greg licking his lips from his last swig then raised the bottle to his lips. As he pursed his lips around the rim of the bottle, he felt a warm tingle rushing up his spine. Nick took a slow swig then lowered the bottle from his lips looking into Greg's gaze. Nick handed the bottle back to Greg who immediately took another sip licking his lips twice as he lowered the bottle.

The act alone almost caused Nick to moan softly. He managed to cover it with a throaty cough.

_For cryin out loud Nick, just tell him. _He urged himself again.

"Greg." He started again.

"Another sip?" Greg asked holding out the bottle. Nick shook his head looking into Greg's eyes.

_He has to know how much I love him. He just has to. Just tell him._

"Wonna finish off our pancakes?" Greg reached for the bag in Nick's hands, brushing his soft fingers against Nick's hand in the process. Greg placed his beer down while he went to get some plates to dish the pancakes out on.

As Nick watched Greg bending down to get some plates, he noticed the tightness of Greg's jeans once again. Nick licked his lips admiring the view. _I have to tell him, I can't hold this in any longer. _Greg returned, handing Nick's plate of pancakes to him then grabbed his beer taking another sip. Nick set down his plate on the side then looked into Greg's eyes as he drank from the beer bottle.

"Greg, I'm in love with you."

Greg coughed on his beer spitting the liquid all down his chin. He struggled to breath after patting himself on the back. Greg ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water as he continued to choke. He took a swig of the water clearing his air ways, then took slow deep breaths.

_Well I said it. Not the reaction I was expectin'. _Nick nervously watched as Greg leant against the kitchen doorframe looking at him.

"Are you kidding?" Greg asked looking at the Texan, frozen in his living room. All Nick could do was shake his head. Greg placed down the cup of water slowly walking towards Nick with a surprised look on his face. "You're serious? Like seriously serious?" Greg asked, completely stunned.

"No."

"What?" Greg looked at Nick completely confused. "You do or you don't?"

"I'm dead serious." Nick nervously replied. _Oh my God!!! I just said that out loud and he's not freakin' out. _Nick could feel his hands trembling as his buddy studied his expression.

"You . . . you...you." Greg couldn't quite untangle the sentence. "You...want..." Greg gasped for air trying to get the words out together.

"I want you." Nick finished for him.

_Holy shit!!!_

Greg looked at Nick completely stunned. It wasn't a look of disgust, nor was a look of hate. Nick studied the look carefully. It was caught between a look of surprise and confusion.

_That's a good sign at least. _He told himself.

They both stood in complete silence a moment longer. They didn't take their eyes off each other, just stared right into each other's eyes with a longing gaze.

"Run it by me again?" Greg asked.

"I-I want you."

Greg took a few steps closer looking at Nick in shock. "One more time?"

"I-I said . . . I want you Greg . . . and I-I love you . . . have done for a long time." He gasped, feeling his whole body starting to tremble. Greg took a small step closer looking into Nick's eyes.

Greg's face suddenly exploded into a smile. "One more time for the tape recorder." He held out his hand pretending to hold one.

"I want you Greg." Nick said in a low whisper, not taking his eyes off Greg.

"Did you hit your head? Maybe you're oxygen deprived?" Greg joked, studying Nick.

"No I'm fine G." He chuckled. "I'm bein serious." _Why isn't he freakin out and kickin me out right now? Maybe I did hit my head and this is all a dream. This is how I want it to go._

_Oh no. Please, it has to be real._

Nick looked right into Greg's eyes. "I'm serious Greg . . . I want you."

"Nicky can I let you in on a little secret?" Greg asked taking a step closer so they were only one small step apart now. Nick nodded intrigued to find out what it was.

"I want you too."

_OH MY GOD!!!!_

"What?" Nick asked, completely taken back.

"I want you too Nicky." Greg repeated, then bravely reached out for the Texan's hands taking them in his own. "I've been sending you signals for years." Greg nervously grinned, feeling Nick's hands shaking.

"Years?" Nick asked staring blankly at Greg. "You mean . . . you really like me in the . . . general and romantic . . . kinda way?" Nick managed to get out.

Greg nodded looking into Nick's eyes. "I really do like you in the general and romantic kinda way Nicky." Greg smiled looking down at their hands laced together. "Do you like my jeans Nicky? I bought them to turn you on." He grinned. "I thought they'd drive you crazy."

Nick could only nod as he was so nervous.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me for years Nicky."

"I've loved you for six years." Nick admitted, looking down at their hands too. He had always dreamt of touching Greg. Now his moment was finally here, but he was too scared to make a move.

"You've really loved me for six years?" Greg asked still flashing his adorable grin. Nick nodded nervously. "We're so dumb." Greg laughed. "You're not high or really drunk are you?"

Nick laughed, shaking his head. "No Greg . . . it's just me, Nick Stokes; alcohol and drug free."

"I'm gonna hug you now Nick, if that's okay." Nick nodded, feeling warm tingles swirling around in his stomach. Greg smiled stepping closer then wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, resting his head on the Texan's shoulder. Nick felt like he was on a drug trip the second Greg touched him. He too wrapped his arms around Greg, burying his head in Greg's neck smelling his sweet masculine scent.

_Mmmm... Cinnamon._

Nick and Greg stayed in their tight embrace a moment longer, never wanting it to end. Each taking in the scents of the other man and breathing them deep. Greg softly smoothed his palms up and down Nick's back pulling him closer.

"Nicky." He softly whispered.

"Yeah G?"

"Just checking you weren't asleep . . . and you really were here." Greg broke into a goofy laugh then turned his head to look into Nick's eyes. "You really are here."

"I am G." He smiled, still feeling shivers of excitement rushing through his body.

"You know I'm sure I have a bottle of tequila somewhere."

"That sounds awesome G." Greg smiled slowly slipping from Nick's arms. He cheekily smiled then bent over right in front of Nick fishing out the bottle of tequila and two glasses. Nick had to bite his lip to control himself. Greg was getting him really worked up, but he wasn't even touching him.

"Sofa?" Greg asked. Nick nodded walking over to join him. As Nick sat down, Greg inched closer pouring out a glass each then handing Nick one of them. They both smiled to each other then downed the shot in one gulp. "Another?" Nick nodded holding out his glass. After a few shots of courage, Greg placed the bottle down on the table.

"What are you thinkin about G?" Nick asked, feeling his breath catching in his throat as he spoke. Greg smiled licking his lips. Before Nick could say or do anything. Greg shifted his body so he was straddling Nick's thighs, sat on his lap. Nick gasped loudly watching as the younger man did so.

"I hope this is okay." Greg whispered looking into Nick's eyes.

"Are you kiddin?" Nick smiled. "It's perfect."

Greg flashed his cutest grin then slowly inched his mouth closer to Nick's. He held his gaze, waiting with baited breath for the cowboy to make the first move. Nick looked at Greg's mouth then into his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready.

_Just kiss him, please!!!_

A voice deep within Nick urged. Nick raised his hands to cup Greg's face. He looked into his eyes a moment longer, then finally made the first move, brushing his lips across Greg's. Nick smiled then initiated their very first kiss. Something he had dreamed of over hundreds of times, but the real thing was so much more amazing.

Greg opened his mouth wider allowing the Texan to deepen his kiss. Nick slowly slipped his hands down Greg's sides to grip the younger mans hips, while he continued to invade his mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of it for the first time. They broke briefly for a gasp of breath before continuing, sending warm tingles rushing through their entire bodies. Greg gripped handfuls of Nick's hair, feeling his body slowly starting to shudder with bliss. Nick pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead against Greg's as he panted heavily.

Nick looked into Greg's eyes feeling something he had never felt before. Nick had no control over himself as he once again engaged in the kiss, pushing his tongue into Greg's warm wet mouth, he felt as though he was going to lose control from just a kiss.

"Greg..." Nick panted. "I want you."

Greg smiled holding Nick's head in his hands. "I know . . . I want you too." Greg panted then climbed off Nick's lap pulling him to his feet by his hands. "Just promise me this isn't a one night stand." Greg gasped as Nick started kissing him again, pushing him up against the wall.

"I promise." Nick gasped; lifting Greg onto his hips as he pushed him up further against the wall, gripping the younger mans hips in the process. Nick ground against Greg, invading his mouth with a deep hunger. Greg gave out a soft moan then a nervous giggle as they broke their kissing to pant for breath again.

"Bedrooms second door on the right." He grinned, weaving his fingers through Nick's hairs. Nick dropped Greg to the floor dragging him up the hall. Greg pushed Nick against the wall sliding his hands under Nick's shirt as he kissed him. Nick slid his hand through Greg's hair gripping a handful as they deepened the kiss further. Nick then pushed Greg back slightly pulling his t-shirt up over his head then tossing it over his shoulder. Nick pushed Greg up against the other wall, assaulting his neck with a hungry kiss.

Greg's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned with pleasure. Greg couldn't wait much longer; he was on the brink of his release. His knees were beginning to feel weak as he tried desperately to control himself.

Greg pushed Nick back, twirling their bodies around then began to back up slowly towards his bedroom door, still latched onto Nick's mouth. Nick moaned as their erections were ground against each other, then pushed Greg through the door, revealing the bedroom.

Nick took a moment to look around then smiled looking into Greg's eyes. "Video Camera in the bedroom huh?"

"Storage I swear." Greg tried to explain.

"Turns me on." Nick smiled, igniting another kiss as he backed Greg up towards the bed. Nick removed his shirt then started on the younger mans tight jeans. Nick slipped Greg's jeans off his thighs then pushed Greg onto the bed so he could climb aboard. Nick slowly ran his left hand from under Greg's knee, around his thigh then to firmly grip his hip. Greg gave out a soft moan as Nick's hand glided across his flesh.

Watching Greg squirm under his touch made Nick begin to lose even more control. He readjusted his body to perfectly align Greg's, kissing him with a deep passion as he had waited so long to finally do this to him; he almost didn't want it to end, but a part of him wanted to know how it felt.

Nick fiddled with his belt lying on the bed beside Greg as he threw off his jeans. He then rolled back on top of Greg, grinding his hips against him making them both moan louder, trying desperately to hold out a little longer. Greg bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Nick removed both of their boxers, so they were completely naked pressed up against each other.

One touch of their erections and Greg was gone. He fists curled into balls as he gripped the bedding around him. Nick smiled watching Greg losing his battle. His orgasm hit with a great surge, the intensity of the electricity caused his toes to curl, eyes to roll back into his skull and Nick's name to moan off his tongue as he was devoured by Nick's mouth once again.

Feeling Greg's body surging beneath him, began to excite his own body. Greg's warm seed was released across Nick's stomach, giving him that final push over the edge. Nick ceased his kissing panting heavily as his body shook and quivered in ways it never had done before. A purr like moan escaped his throat as the final jolt surged through him, releasing his soldiers across Greg. Nick rolled off Greg onto the bed beside him, panting heavily.

Both men now lay on the bed panting in perfectly harmony, gently gripping the bedding beneath them as they tried to calm their bodies down.

Neither one had ever experienced anything like that before in their lives . . .

* * *

**Please Review ;D**

**Yep That's right one whole chapter of slash :D**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**

**Plenty more chapters to come ;P**


	9. Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm

**WARNING: Rated M - 18+**

**Chapter Eight: Calm Before The Storm**

Nick rubbed his eyes awake, looking around the strange surroundings. The ceiling was bright green, but the walls were a much brighter shade of orange, almost the same colour as those orange traffic cones found on construction sites. Nick wondered why anyone would want their bedroom to be that colour, it would be impossible to sleep in. Especially since Greg slept during the daytime. _Why wouldn't he of picked a dark blue or purple colour?_

Nick glanced around the rest of the room, spotting some old Vegas books stacked up on the dresser in the far corner, Nick noticed Greg's book he wrote straight away as he had a copy on his bedside table. To be fair he only read half so he didn't really know what it was about, but from the half he read, he could tell Greg was an amazing writer.

On the other side of the books, were stacks of CD's. He couldn't make out all the titles on the CD's, but most of them were dark covered with gothic letters all over them. One he noticed in particular as it was bright red marked 'Marilyn Manson.' The classic Greg from the lab days, he always had his music blaring through the lab, but since he left to do field work the lab had been so quiet.

As his eyes moved around the room he saw a chair sat in the corner with a large teddy bear sat on it with an electric guitar sat behind that. Two sides of Greg that Nick had never known about, his love of cuddly toys and loud rock music. Nick smiled as he glanced up from that, seeing a photo of Greg hung on the wall. Greg had brown hair with a bleached faux Mohawk down the centre of his head. Nick's heart skipped a beat thinking how cute he looked.

Nick looked at the sleeping body on the bed beside him, _so much cuter then a picture._ He smiled looking at Greg's beauty as he softly snoozed. Nick ran his eyes across Greg's body, remembering the sensual bliss of his kiss and the overdrive of shock waves that surged through his body when he touched him. It was the morning after a night of heated passion and he had no regrets what so ever.

For once.

He didn't have to quickly gather his clothes and rush out the apartment before they woke up, promising to call them again, but never even attempting to dial their number or make eye contact with them again.

Nope, Greg was a step up from his usual dates. A giant step up, he was on a whole new level of his own.

Nick felt like screaming out with excitement and joy. He was so proud of himself that he finally did it. He finally told Greg Sanders how he feels about him. He finally got to kiss his gorgeous lips, something he had fantasised about for years. Whenever he kissed one of his dates goodnight, he'd close his eyes and imagine he was kissing Greg, but Greg's kiss was a thousand times over better than any of them combined, even the ones he was drunk for.

Nick lay on his side, admiring Greg's body once again. He had never woken up to one night stands and wanted to stay and cuddle, with them he wanted to run screaming from the room, but Greg just had something special that made Nick want to stay. At least to say good morning to him, even though it was night and possibly even to snatch another kiss, after all he had loved him for six years and waited until last night to kiss him, but this time around he wanted to savour the taste and take it much slower.

_As soon as he wakes up. _Nick smiled licking his lips. He couldn't wait to taste Greg again, or even the feel of Greg's warm body around his. As Nick started to think about Greg's body enveloping him the evidence began to show down below. This was one time he wasn't worried about thinking about Greg and getting hard from it.

Greg softly stirred awake, smiling as he saw Nick looking at him. "Thank God that wasn't a dream." Greg joyfully exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes open. Greg rolled onto his side, copying Nick's actions then looked at him in the eyes. "Good Morning Nicky."

"Mornin G." Nick dreamily returned.

"So Nicky..." Greg smiled excitedly, unable to finish his sentence. "You didn't sneak out of my house while I was asleep . . . that's a good sign." He smirked.

"I told you, it wasn't a one night stand Greg." Nick smiled, reaching out to brush his thumb across Greg's jaw line. "I meant everythin I said last night."

"Everything huh?" Greg smiled. "So when you said I kiss better then you imagined, does that mean you've fantasised about kissing me?"

Nick shyly smiled. "So many times G."

"So when I handed you my beer . . . were you thinking the same thing as me?" Greg asked running his hand through Nick's short crop hair.

"If you were thinkin it was almost like kissin you . . . then yeah."

Greg flashed another grin. "That's exactly what I was thinking too." Greg inched closer to Nick looking deeply into his eyes.

Nick suddenly felt nervous from the advance of Greg's body, closer to his own. "Would you like some breakfast G? Technically its night time, but this is our usual breakfast time..."

"I thought nervous ramblings, was my trait." Greg giggled, cutting him off. "Now shut up and kiss me Stokes." Nick licked his lips, closing the distance between them. Their lips slowly came together, sparking with energy on impact, like two live wires being brushed against each other.

Nick held his gaze a moment then moved in for an intense heated passionate kiss of excitement and lust, entwining their tongues in one another's mouths for a desperate hunger that could never be satisfied, it was like ecstasy.

Nick broke apart slightly for a gasp of air, then continued to entwine his ravenous tongue in Greg's mouth. For something that was said to be a sinful act that you burn in hell for. It felt so right and exciting. Nick could feel goosebumps and waves of electricity surging through his body as they continued to engage in the kiss only breaking for a gasp of air.

Nick's hands found their way to the small of Greg's back, pulling him closer towards him so their chests were pressed up against each other. Nick could feel Greg's heartbeat pounding against his own chest, making this moment just that little bit more heated, then their equally aroused manly parts came in first contact.

Nick shivered in delight, breaking the kiss just for a brief moment to give out a soft moan. Greg started to move his hips against Nick's, increasing his pleasure just that little bit more.

Anymore and he was going to explode right there and then. Nick squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to hold on. Greg's kissing increased, along with his hip movements, causing Nick's toes to curl as the rush of tingles spread through his entire body. He thought yesterday was heaven, but today was even better.

He could get used to this.

Greg's body started to shudder first. They slowly broke apart from their kissing, panting in perfect synchronization with one another, looking deep into each other's eyes as they lost control of their bodies once again.

Nick moaned Greg's name as he released his pent up seed across Greg. The warmth of Nick on his body made Greg's shudders become desperate, his body started to numb with pleasurable bliss as he released his seed between him and Nick.

Both men rolled onto their backs panting heavily, almost like that of a purring cat, completely content, not a moment of regrets.

After a long moment of silent, their breathing returned to normal, but Nick's heart rate was still soaring.

"So Nicky." Greg rolled onto his side leaning up on his elbow. "About that breakfast . . . anything you fancy?"

"It's completely up to you G." Nick smiled, copying Greg's actions.

"You know Nicky . . . I make killer waffles." Greg grinned, licking his lips.

"Waffles sounds perfect G . . . but we're kinda sticky."

"Shower it is." Greg grinned, excitedly. "Wonna join me?"

_God I was hoping he'd ask me that._

Nick climbed to his feet, following the man of his dreams to the bathroom.

_This is the stuff heaven is made of. _Nick thought to himself as Greg climbed into the shower, waiting for him to join him.

_Yep I could definitely get used to this._

Nearly twenty years of chasing women of all shapes and sizes to satisfy his desperate needs, had finally been put at peace with one man, just by brushing up against him.

Nick felt like a new man as he stepped in that shower beside Greg.

And he wasn't ever going back to his old ways.

* * *

After Nick and Greg finally emerged from the most heated, blissfully intense shower of their lives, they got dressed heading for the kitchen for their breakfast.

Nick leant against the counter watching as Greg danced around the kitchen to his fast paced techno music, making them their waffles. Nick broke into a smile every time Greg turned to face him, singing his own version of the lyrics about him and Nick with the most adorable grin plastered across his face.

Nick stepped closer pinning Greg up against the fridge, breaking into another insatiable kiss, instantly bringing his body back to life.

"Finally." Greg gasped. "I was wondering how much longer I'd have to sing for, until you did that." He cheekily grinned.

"Your plan worked like a charm." Nick grinned, kissing him again.

This was definitely love, Nick would never kiss one of his dates this much. It wasn't just a lusty feeling for Greg's sexy body, he loved his personality, mind, looks, but most of all he just loved Greg for being Greg.

"Waffles are burning Tex." Greg laughed pulling apart from the kiss. Greg flipped the waffles onto some plates then spun round on one foot to hand Nick his breakfast. "Now I never make these for anyone else I sleep with . . . so consider yourself lucky."

"I already do."

* * *

"Grissom you know I can work this case. I'm exactly the type of person you need workin this case and you really can't afford to take me off it just coz of one minor slip up." Nick desperately tried to explain his case. Coming from a family of lawyers he knew just how to persuade Grissom enough to get him back on the serial rapist case.

"Okay Nick." Grissom huffed. "One more chance, I don't wonna hear about any more violent outbursts towards other officers though."

"Promise." Nick nodded.

"Okay, go on then. You're back on." Grissom ushered Nick out of his office so he could get back to work, before the FBI came in and took over everything.

Nick marched back through the halls towards the layout room, where Catherine was going through the evidence files on her own. "You back?"

"Back in business." He winked making her smile.

"Okay well I talked to Helen Staffmoore at the hospital, she said they hadn't raped her yet and the tests came back negative for semen. Seems they do the killing and raping under the drug influences coz she didn't have anything in her system either."

"But how do we find this guy, before he gets his next three victims?" Nick asked still desperately worried about Greg's safety, especially now that they were involved.

"Greg's gonna be fine Nicky." She said softly, tapping him on the hand. Nick nodded looking up into her eyes.

"We don't know where this guy is. We've got his dead brother, the three girls and his van . . . now I guess we're supposed to just sit on our hands and wait for the corpses to start pilin' up again." He grumbled.

Greg stepped into the room looking over all the evidence pictures. "At least we know it's Bennie Marius and he's wearing a black cupid outfit . . . kinda stands out in a crowd." Catherine and Nick nodded in agreement. "I got an idea." Greg said looking up at them both.

* * *

"Grissom no, you can't go along with this." Nick shouted watching as the FBI agents gave Greg a wire and a locator inside his watch. "Grissom..."

"It's out of my hands Nick, the sheriff, Ecklie and the FBI are on my ass about this. Greg agreed to it . . . so there's nothing I can do." Grissom informed him then walked off.

_Sure when Sara opts to be the next target of a serial killer, you fight for her survival, but Greg you just throw your hands up and walk away._ Nick thought angrily as he watched in horror as the FBI agents talked to Greg about what to do.

This was by far the worst plan anyone could have ever come up with, and it was Greg's idea.

Nick decided he wasn't going to sit back and let Greg do this. He marched into the office grabbing Greg by the arm to pull him out into the hall for some privacy.

"Greg I can't let you do this..."

"It's not up to you, it's my choice. Nick three more people are gonna die, if we don't catch him after that who knows how many more are going to die. We're out of options this is our last hope."

"Well it sucks." Nick moaned, folding his arms across his chest. "Greg I can't lose you, not now, not after..." Nick paused looking deep into Greg's eyes. "Not after everythin we've been through together . . . I love you Greg, I can't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice Nick, it's my choice. I want to do this, who knows how many people I'll save..."

"What if this whole thing goes belly up and you die too. I can't be left on my own again G; I love you more than my own life. I'd throw myself in front of a bus for you...please Greg, don't do this." Nick pleaded again.

"Ready Sanders?" An FBI agent asked, walking out into the hall.

Greg looked at Nick a moment then nodded.

"No Greg, please, please." Nick continued to plead, but Greg pulled away from him following the agents off down the hall.

Nick dropped his head into his hands as tears began to pool from his eyes. It was like watching Greg walking off to a death sentence, he began to fear he would never see him again and that would be how their relationship was left off.

* * *

Nick knees began to shake as he nervously watched the monitors. Since the killer knew who Greg was they didn't have to hide him. Greg walked around the market for an hour or two, then returned home, while the FBI monitored the traffic going in and out of his apartment building.

Nick watched closely on the monitor as Greg fished out Nick's jacket taking in the deep scents of Nick Stokes. _He really does love me. _Nick smiled watching the seemingly innocent act that soon brought Greg's eyes to tears.

"How much longer are we gonna do this?" Nick snapped at one of the FBI agents.

"For the last time Stokes, would you keep it down." Agent Banks snapped at him.

"Seriously, how much longer? What we should be doin' is monitorin' all the victims on that list not just Greg..."

"Worried coz we're using your boyfriend as bait?" Agent Banks snapped again. "Just shut up and sit down Stokes, we allowed you to stay to watch, not to talk or interfere in our investigation..."

"You don't even know how this guy thinks; I've stood feet from him. He's not goin' to take Greg in his apartment if there's a white van parked at each end of the street..."

"Last warning Stokes, one more I'm throwing yah out and you can walk back to the lab." Agent Banks warned him. Nick glared at him angrily then slumped back in his chair watching Greg.

"There's someone at his door..."

"Stokes shut up..."

"You!!!" He retorted like a five year old. "There's someone at his front door." Nick shouted again, pointing to the monitor. As the camera was facing Greg's door they could only see the back of the guys head. "Why are you just sittin here?" Nick shouted, getting frustrated. "There's a guy at his front door."

"Yeah, I heard yah." The agent snapped again radioing the other van at the other end of the street with Grissom inside. Nick watched as Greg went to answer the door. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stokes!!!" Agent Banks shouted as he jumped out the back of the van heading for Greg's apartment building. "God damn it!!!"

Nick ran inside seeing the undercover cop sat behind the desk was dead. Nick pulled his gun from his holster taking the stairs two at a time, up to Greg's floor. He paced his breathing as he turned the corner, thinking the suspect must be armed since the guard downstairs seemed to have bullet like wounds in his body.

Nick looked down the hall seeing Greg's apartment door was open. He clung to the wall slowly creeping towards the door, just like he was trained to do. Nick carefully pushed the door open, seeing visible signs of a struggle in the front room.

Nick jumped hearing a muffled scream coming from down the hall. He ran down the hall kicking the second bedroom door open seeing the curtains were blowing around as the window was open. Nick walked slowly into the bedroom seeing a fire escape ladder on the outside.

_Damn it!!!_

Nick's heart started racing with fear as he approached the window. He looked down seeing Greg being dragged by a man in a mask.

He had two options.

First option, he could save the love of his life or be killed in the process.

Second option, he could follow protocol and wait for backup.

_Screw them!!!_

Nick climbed out the window onto the ladder quickly taking it down. Lucky for him he's never had a problem with heights, just small dark places or cramped rooms, where he couldn't see the exits.

Nick ran full speed after the suspect, swinging his arms at his sides for more power in his step. The suspect heard Nick running down the alley, turning round to face him firing two shots.

"Noooo!!!" Greg screamed, trying to pull away from the suspect.

Nick watched in shock as the suspects gun was slammed into the side of Greg's head, knocking him down to the alley floor. Nick felt cold trembles throughout his body, suddenly finding himself unable to move.

Nick dropped to his knees watching as Greg was wrestled into the back of a freshly painted black van. He tried to call out Greg's name, but the words caught in his throat.

The van was driving away and there was nothing Nick could do.

Nick felt a sudden dizziness and loss of balance washing over him. His arms started to shake then his body gave way, crashing onto the alley floor beneath him. He tried to move his hands to soften his fall, but they were completely numbed along with the rest of his body.

Nick's head crashed onto the floor, the impact itself caused a loss of consciousness, then just like that, Nick was put into a deep sleep.

Replaying the image of Greg being dragged away over and over again . . .

* * *

**Sorry I know another cliffe :D More coming up soon though so don't worry you won't have to wait too long.**

**Thanks to Alex and Tish for beta-ing :)**

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9: Where we Stand

**Chapter Nine: Where we Stand**

_There it is again that distinct beepin' sound._

_What is that?_

Nick opened his eyes looking around the room. It wasn't his room and that definitely wasn't his alarm clock that was beeping.

_What is that?_ He questioned again.

Nick blinked once more thinking it might have been a dream, but when he opened his eyes again it was the same white wash wall.

And the beeping continued...

_Where is that comin' from?_

As Nick glanced around, he saw large hospital like machines sat beside him.

_Machines? . . . that's my heart. _Nick looked at the machine as it beeped in time with his heart.

Things started to add up; Nick could feel a tube in his forearm as well as the one around his face.

_I'm in hospital._

_What? Why?_

Nick tried to think back to what happened.

_Greg!? _He suddenly panicked, remembering the image of his beloved Greg, being dragged away.

He tried to sit up in bed, removing the tube from his face; he felt a tightening pain in his chest as he struggled to move into a sitting up position. Nick winced as he breathed in and out. It felt as though he was suffocating, then he finally looked down seeing a large white bandage with a bloody spot stuck across his chest.

_What happened to me?_

Nick held his head as he looked back around the room trying to think. The last thing he could remember was two loud guns shots, then his body suddenly felt cold and weak as he fell to the alley floor.

_Oh my God, I think I was shot._

Nick's breathing started to increase. He held his bruised sides, trying to get a better look to inspect how many times he was actually shot.

"Take it easy there Mr Stokes." A doctor rushed in, trying to get Nick to lay back down. "You don't wonna pop your stitches there." He smiled setting the tubes back around Nick, then checking the extent of the bleeding.

Nick squinted looking at the name tag on the doctors coat 'Doctor Roberts.' He looked about thirty something with sandy blonde hair.

_I have to get out of here and find Greg._

"Greg..." Nick croaked, looking up at the doctor.

"Yeah, its gonna be hard to talk for a while, luckily the bullet missed your major organs, but you did have a lot of bleeding."

"Bullet?" Nick asked holding his chest.

"Yes Mr Stokes, you were shot in the chest, we've had you on transfusions for the past day..."

"Day?" Nick shouted in shock, causing him to choke on the dried blood caught in his throat.

_No, no . . . if I've been out for more than 48 hours then Greg's already dead!!!!_

The doctor reached for the water on the side table, placing the straw in Nick's mouth for him. Nick took slows sips, clearing the crusted blood that left a copper taste in his throat. With each slow sip, his breathing felt slightly lighter.

Nick gave out a throaty cough, finally able to breathe clearly once again.

"I have to get out of here."

"There's no getting out of here just yet, Mr Stokes. You need to rest up and get your strength back." The doctor tried to assure him.

All Nick could think about was the alley and what he could have done differently to take better care of Greg in the process.

If he had ducked out of the way or shot at the suspect first, Greg would be safe and not about to face the same fate as the previous nine victims.

"You might wonna keep your voice down, your gonna have some stiffness in your chest for a while, its best just to rest up for now, Mr Stokes." The doctor smiled to him then set the water back down, walking off into the hall.

_There's no way I can stay here and rest up, while that guys out there somewhere with Greg._

Nick angrily threw back the covers off his legs, trying again to climb out of bed.

"_Dead man walking." _Nick looked around the room then saw Warrick stood in the corner. "_Nick, getting yourself killed isn't gonna save Greg."_

"I have to try." Nick insisted, lowering his feet to the floor. "I really can't be havin' this conversation with you right now 'rick."

"_Why coz I'm dead?"_

"Exactly." Nick winced as the cold floor sent tingles up his legs. Nick gave out a deep breath straightening up. He could feel the hole inside of him, not including the bullet hole. The deep hole of love being lost. He had to find Greg, before it was too late.

"_Nick think about this man." _Warrick said firmly. "_What are you gonna do to help Greg in this state?"_

"I have to try. I'm not gonna give up on him . . . I promised I wouldn't let this guy get him."

"_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep man."_

"I plan on keepin this one." Nick completely straightened up then pulled the IV out of his arm, wincing as he did. Nick rubbed the sore spot on his arm then ripped the heart monitor off his chest, making his way to the door glancing around.

He couldn't afford to get caught by the doctors; they'd try to put him back to bed so he can lay about while Greg's being raped and murdered just like the others.

Once the coast was clear, Nick waddled out of the room, wincing as the muscles in his chest stretched with each step. He slowly made his way over towards the elevator, dressed in white hospital trouser bottoms and a large bloody bandage across his chest.

This wardrobe look got some uneasy nervous looks from other visitors and a few nurses, but he was determined to get out of this hospital to find the love of his life before it was too late.

He had already let him down in that alley.

He wasn't about to do it again.

Nick staggered through the hospital lobby, avoiding the security guards making a break for it out the front door. Nick stopped outside, leaning against a pillar for a moment to breath. His chest was killing him, but it was nothing compared to the pain Greg would be in, so Nick continued on, despite the warnings of his dead best friend that persisted on following him with words of warning.

* * *

Nick just about managed to stagger through the CSI lab, he had been lucky to get a lift from one of Brass's deputies that were parked outside the hospital. The deputy dare not argue with Nick as he was a red blooded Texan, with a hard punch according to other people around the station that had crossed paths with him. Even if he was weak from being shot in the chest, Nick was still a hot head with a temper gauge ready to overload if anyone got in the way of his attempt to rescue the love of his life.

Nick finally reached the lab floor, heading straight for the locker room, for his spare set of clothes. He found it impossible to lift his shirt over his head. Every time he raised his arms to try again, he winced in pain from the sore area on his chest, but he eventually got there, just not managing to do up all the fiddly buttons as his entire left arm felt completely numb.

Socks were another problem as he couldn't bend down to pull them on. Even pulling his jeans on was an almost impossible act. He eventually got them to his waist, just about managing to tighten his belt, before he tried the hard task of his shoes and socks once again.

After three more failed, very painful attempts, Nick decided to leave them off and continue to walk around barefooted. Something he hated to do, especially in the CSI lab where he worked, but if he couldn't get them on then he couldn't get them on.

_No arguments._

As Nick walked back through the lab, he got many funny looks from the lab techs. He could tell from their faces that the gossip about him being shot had already been shared far and wide through the lab halls. He was surprised none of them knew about him and Greg, by the way these people like to gossip, he thought they would have caught on years ago.

Nick continued on through the lab seeing Catherine hard at work in one of the layout rooms, with stacks of evidence all around her. Wendy was sat at her desk staring into space. It looked almost as though she had been crying as her makeup was slightly smudged and her eyelids were all puffy. Hodges was standing over his microscope, while Mandy and Henry were stood in their labs doing nothing.

_I guess they haven't found Greg then._

Nick rounded the corner past Archie's lab, who was also stood in his lab in deep thought. He knew this day was coming that the serial killer would get their hands on Greg; he just thought it would pan out a little differently and that he would actually be able to save Greg before he was taken.

_Some hero I turned out to be. _He thought to himself.

He decided standing around moping like the others wasn't going to get Greg back so he continued on heading for Grissom's office. With each step Nick felt the pain surging through his chest. He kind of wished he was still hooked up to that IV, just so he wouldn't be experiencing this pain right now, but this pain was nothing compared to the pain he would experience if he truly had lost Greg.

Nick stopped outside Grissom's office, seeing the obvious tear tracks down his supervisors face. A man who he had never seen cry, except on two separate occasions. Warrick's death and his funeral, Grissom cried so hard at the funeral that it set everybody off, Nick included.

Nick feared this case would result in the same way. Instead of finding Greg alive and well they'd find his body, then Nick would come face to face with the man who killed him and not be able to pull the trigger again.

_I should have pulled the trigger when I had the chance. _Nick thought about both instances. He couldn't defend Warrick because he was too afraid to pull the trigger, then he failed again in protecting Greg.

Grissom finally glanced up from his paperwork, seeing Nick stood in his doorway. "Nick, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a hospital bed, resting up." Grissom threw off his glasses, rushing over to Nick's aid.

"I'm here to help."

"You getting yourself killed isn't gonna help out any." Grissom told him, seeing the blood seeping through to Nick's shirt.

"I'm fine." Nick insisted, with a scratchy voice. "Where's Greg?"

"Look Nick..."

"Where is he?" Nick repeated, cutting Grissom off before he could give him the not to give up hope speech.

"We don't know." Grissom finally answered. "He was kidnapped; after you were shot . . . we haven't been able to find him."

"How long has he been missin'?" Nick asked, dreading the answer.

"Look Nick..."

"How long?" Nick shouted, alerting the whole lab.

"Thirty-six hours." Nick's jaw dropped; _thirty-six hours means in less than twelve hours, instead of finding Greg alive and well, we'll be finding Greg's corpse, trying to solve his murder._

"I have to do somethin'."

"You need to get back into a hospital bed." Grissom warned him, worried Nick was going to get himself killed. He knew how much Nick had suffered since the death of his best friend Warrick; he couldn't imagine what Nick must have been feeling in that alley losing another one.

Although Warrick was like a son to Grissom. He had never cried so hard in his life. To lose Greg in the same way might just be enough of a reason to finally quit, just as Sara had to get away from it all.

"Please Griss, I have to do somethin, I can't just sit in that hospital bed. I feel useless as it is..."

"Okay Nick, okay." Grissom helped Nick over to a chair, carefully sitting him down. "We've got an APB out on all black van's or trucks, cops at all the borders and we're widening our search parties around the Marius businesses, all the brothers are under constant watch . . . we're gonna get this guy . . . he's by himself now since one of the girls they kidnapped managed to kill his brother, Frankie . . . he may have been the brains of the operation..."

"We have to find Greg." Nick insisted.

"We will Nick, the whole departments working this case . . . we're gonna find him." Grissom tried to assure him. "Now where are your shoes and socks?"

"My locker." Grissom nodded hustling out the room to find them for him.

Nick leant back in the chair, noticing the photo of Greg's promotion day wasn't up on the wall. He looked around then saw the photo on Grissom's desk along with a stack of tissues. He figured Grissom must have been crying looking at the picture.

Nick didn't have time to cry right now. First of all he had to know if Greg was still alive.

* * *

"Okay, so here is what we have to go on." Brass announced in front of the room of cops and CSI's. The Los Angeles crime lab even sent over a few of their CSI's over to work this case. This was their number one priority, before they'd be finding three more corpses in the morning.

Brass relayed all the case information to them, then Catherine and Grissom started explaining all the evidence on how the serial rapist had been choosing his victims and what he did with them after.

Doc Al then started going through the autopsy reports, giving everyone enough information to get started on this case so they had an increased chance at finding Greg alive.

Nick just sat at the back of the room, watching as everyone relayed all the information they had to each other. He was starting to feel even more useless and they only had less then eleven hours to find him in time.

"Police reports confirm that two other males from the list are missing. A George Hamilton and Spencer Baines." Brass announced, once his phone call ended. "Any ideas on where to find this guy?"

Grissom grabbed a map, marking down Greg's apartment location, along with the previous nine victims, all in a red pen. He grabbed a blue pen marking down the places where their bodies were found, then a green pen to mark down the brother's addresses and the desert shack that Frankie and Bennie were held up in.

"You playing dot to dot?" Brass smirked, getting the usual Grissom eye roll.

"Greg was taken here." Grissom pointed. "This George guy lives here, six blocks away. Then Spencer..." Nick climbed to his feet to get a closer look. "One of his brothers lives in the area . . . but they're all under surveillance?" Brass nodded to confirm. "I say we concentrate our search in this area . . . he always kills and rape's them leaving their bodies in the general area where he found them accept the one's we interrupted. Nick where are going?" Grissom shouted seeing him heading for the door.

"Goin' to look for Greg." He shouted without turning back.

"Nick, think about this. There's a bandage practically holding your guts in." Grissom shouted running after him. "You can't go out there like this, if anything you'll probably slow us down..."

"I have to do somethin'." Nick shouted at him.

"You will, just not the search party."

"Yeah let us handle it Nick." Brass intervened. "We'll find Greg." He assured him.

Nick slumped back against the wall watching them all scrambling around to get their jobs done.

"Nick if you interfere with this I'm gonna have to suspend you." Ecklie warned him then stormed off back to his office.

Nick was about to shout something back to him, when his phone started to ring.

"Stokes?"

"Are yah having fun yet?" A voice crackled through the phone.

"Who is this?" Nick demanded.

"I have something that belongs to you Nick Stokes."

Nick's eyes widened hearing Greg screaming in the background. Nick slipped into an empty layout room before he replied.

"Let him go you sick son of a bitch!!!"

"That's not very nice; I might just have to hurt him that little bit more." The voice cackled into a sinister laugh.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Nick ordered.

"You're in no position to be making threats Mr Stokes." The voice warned him.

Nick took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't lose his temper with the man holding Greg's life hostage.

"Please just let him go, I'll make a trade anythin' . . . just please don't hurt him." Nick begged, feeling his tears bubbling to the surface.

"That's more like it. I'm texting co-ordinates to your phone . . . come alone." With an abrupt click the call was suddenly ended. Straight after Nick received a text message containing co-ordinates.

"Nick." Grissom shouted into the layout room. "Who was that?"

_Don't tell him. _A voice shouted through Nick's head.

"My . . . mother."

"Okay." Grissom nodded, curiously then made his way back out to the lab. Nick rechecked the co-ordinates then pulled out his car keys heading for the garage downstairs.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks to Tish and Alex for beta-ing**

**A/N: If you're reading my story 'Without You' i am still writing it, i'm waiting for my beta to get back to me as she hasn't had a computer for the last 2 days, so i will be posting some more chapters for that shortly**


	11. Chapter 10: Unsuspecting

**Chapter Ten: Unsuspecting**

Nick stopped his truck outside the house, rechecking the address against the co-ordinates on his phone. He looked over at the house seeing the front door was slightly ajar. The house was really run down compared to all the others on the street. It had a very eerie haunted house vibe.

Every instinct was telling Nick to turn back or call for backup.

All but one; his love for Greg.

_I can do this._

_For Greg. _He assured himself.

Nick hesitantly climbed out of his truck, quietly pushing the door shut so no one knew he was there and so he didn't wake up the neighbours as it was only 3am and he still had his manners in check, despite everything that's happened.

Nick walked up to the dark and dank house, peering in through the gap in the door. His mind was screaming at him to run and call for back-up, but his heart was egging him on in order to find his beloved Greg.

He took a deep breath then cautiously extended his right hand towards the door handle to push it open a little wider. The door gave a loud screech as it was creaked on it's warn down hinges.

Once it was open wide enough, Nick began to survey the interior of the house, which wasn't much better than the exterior of it. The interior looked as though no one had touched the place in months. The furniture was coated in a thick layer of dust and the corners of each room were coated in abandoned spider's webs.

Nick trembled as he took one step into the house, causing an eerie screech to escape the floorboards. His heart began to pound at the surface of his chest, along with his sweaty palms and his breathing speeding up; he was a complete nervous wreck.

_I can do this._

He told himself again then extended his left leg once again to take another step into the house. He didn't know why the serial rapist would arrange to meet him here of all places, he clearly wasn't living here, neither had anyone in months, possibly even years judging by the dust bunnies gathered under the furniture.

Nick felt cold chills running up and down his spine as he continued through the downstairs of the house. His arms and legs were trembling violently with each step into the haunted house.

Then Nick caught sight of something in the corner of the front room.

_That's odd._

A television set that looked brand new. It was completely out of place and there wasn't a single speck of dust to be found on the surface.

Nick grabbed for the remote sat on top, hitting play with his shaky fingers.

The screen snowed over as it came to life, bringing up the colour on a woman's face. Nick clearly recognised her as Casey Wright, one of the first victims. He continued to watch seeing the man in the cherub mask appear on the screen.

Nick couldn't watch the next part. He stopped the tape, stuffing it into his coat pocket then decided to look round the house a little more. The serial rapist obviously left it out for him to find so Nick wondered what else he might have left out. Especially since he told him to come alone, usually they want to meet in person when they do that.

Nick soon found a staircase leading up. He looked on nervously as it was much darker up there, even though the sun was just starting to rise.

Nick slowly extended his foot to the first step of the staircase. As he transferred his weight to lift the other foot, another loud creak escaped the wood sending tremors through Nick's body.

_C'mon Nick . . . get it together._

He told himself.

Nick took a deep gulp of breath then continued up the stairs into the darkness. He tried to ready himself for whatever was waiting for him up there, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding at the surface of his chest, causing his chest wound to hurt even more.

Upstairs wasn't much better then down. To the left was a large bedroom, coated in dust and decorated in a thick layer of cobwebs. In the far corner stood a large wardrobe with a tiny window behind it. The wardrobe was completely blocking any sunlight from getting in.

Nick slowly stepped into the room, feeling his blood boiling to the surface. He started to regret seeing all those horror movies as a teenager where the killer suddenly jumps out at the unsuspecting victims when they least expect it.

He also began to wish he had the nerve to pack a gun. During the rush to find his beloved Greg he had completely forgotten any means of defence, against whatever was waiting for him at the address.

As Nick stepped into the centre of the room he could make out lots of small black squares against the far wall. He pulled the flashlight from his pocket, stepping closer to get a better look. As the light from his torch shone over the black squares he could see they were Polaroid's of the man's victims. It appeared he liked to photograph his victims several times before he began his torture.

Nick scanned his light carefully over the wall until he found one shocking image.

Nick extended his trembling hand, pulling the picture from the wall into his hand. As he looked closer he could clearly see it was Greg. The fear in his eyes was something Nick had never seen before on the younger CSI.

Nick dropped the picture to the floor. Then with a shaky hand he scanned back over the wall trying to find any more of his lover.

"Nooo." He gasped grabbing one from the centre that he had previously missed. Nick examined the photo carefully seeing blood spilling down the side of Greg's head in this picture, but he appeared to be still alive.

_Maybe he's still alive?_

Nick began to pant heavily as he frantically searched the wall for any more. Upon the forth sweep he found one of Jamie; the girl from the shop. He looked in the background seeing a blurred face.

In all the other pictures only the victim was visible, but this may very well be their smoking gun.

Then suddenly there was a crash from downstairs.

Nick dropped his flashlight in a panic, causing it to shatter once it hit the ground. Nick stepped back against the wall trying to pace his breathing so he was ready for whoever it was.

He heard the loud creaks of the staircase as whoever it was cautiously climbed them. Nick started to wish he had thought to bring a gun now.

The creaks narrowed into the bedroom, feet from where Nick was stood. Nick looked around for something to use to defend himself as the persons shadow was cast into the room. Nick surveyed the room once again, trying to look for anything to defend himself.

Nick grabbed for a large plank of wood that was carefully stuffed behind one of the cabinets and got ready to swing.

"Whoa, Nick." O'Riley shouted, ducking under his swing. "What are you trying to do?"

"Sorry." Nick dropped the plank of wood trying to calm his breathing. "What are you doin' here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." O'Riley huffed, holding his heart from the near death experience.

"I was checkin' out this place . . . think we may have a lead." Nick pointed to the photos all across the wall, but kept the other hidden in his pocket.

"No one ever called it in." O'Riley suspiciously looked at Nick as he stepped closer to the wall.

"I wanted to check it out...before I called it in." Nick looked right back at him in a curious manner. "How'd you get here anyway?"

It suddenly occurred to Nick that O'Riley had appeared from nowhere in that alley the other day when he was chasing the suspect, but no one had even called it in yet either.

After a long moments silence, O'Riley finally turned back to Nick to reply.

"Grissom told me to follow you."

"Why?"

"He said you were acting shifty after a phone call." O'Riley pulled his phone out hitting Grissom's speed dial. Nick watched him cautiously noticing he had three distinct finger nail scratches on the underside of his wrist.

Nick quickly vacated the house, heading off towards his truck.

Nick climbed inside trying to think why O'Riley was acting very shifty and how he keeps appearing at crime scenes that haven't even been called in yet. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He just needed to find out who scratched him first.

* * *

"Hey Nick." Doc Robbins smiled. "Something I can help you with?"

"Do you still have all the serial rapist's vic's here?" Nick asked, checking the coroner's office was empty.

Doc nodded leading Nick over to them. "Which one were you looking for?"

"Any . . . with blood under their fingernails." Nick went to pull out his flashlight, realising he had left it at the scene. The doc grabbed his spare handing it over to Nick. "Thanks." Nick raised the victims arm, scanning the flashlight over their hands, inspecting all of their fingernails. "Did Hodges already take trace samples?"

"Yes all of them . . . expect the newest one."

"Newest one?" Nick asked shocked.

"Yeah . . . Catherine brought him in about ten minutes ago." Doc walked over to another tray, pulling out the body.

As he swept back the sheet, Nick feared it was going to be Greg.

Nick took one step closer, forcing himself to look at the face.

_Oh thank God._

He sighed in relief, realising it was a much younger male that looked nothing like Greg.

Nick slowly raised the young man's hand seeing blood under his fingernails. Doc held the flashlight for Nick while he scraped the dried blood into an evidence bag.

"Thanks Doc." Nick took his flashlight back, noticing the drug mark wasn't visible on this victim.

"I know." The Doc said realising what Nick was looking at. "No drug mark and he wasn't raped."

"We sure it's the same guy?"

"Well Wendy managed to match the semen from the previous victims to the dead brother Frankie. So maybe now he's dead . . . the other one isn't raping his victims. Just killing them."

Nick nodded, thankful Greg wouldn't be raped, but still fearful that he was going to be lying on one of these trays within a couple of hours.

* * *

"Hey Wendy." Nick smiled. "Can you run this for me?" He handed over the evidence bag watching her inspect the label.

"I thought this is Catherine's case?"

"It is . . . I'm just helpin' her out. Can you run it for me?" Wendy nodded then took a seat at her desk getting ready to process the blood.

Nick took a seat in the corner watching her hard at work. Seeing Wendy run the DNA sample reminded him of when he used to watch Greg doing it, making a tear form in his eye once again.

He prayed he would get to see that adorable smile on Greg's face once again.

Right now he'd give anything, just to hold him in his arms.

"That can't be right." Wendy shook her head looking at the results.

"What?" Nick sprang from his seat to look at the results over her shoulder.

"You sure your evidence didn't get contaminated?" She asked curiously. Nick shook his head staring at the results sheet.

"O'Riley wasn't even workin' the scene." Nick smiled to himself. He was one step closer to finding Greg. "Can you keep this quiet until I can get a warrant?" Nick asked her.

Wendy nodded handing it over.

"Don't even tell Cath or Grissom yet." He told her running out the room.

* * *

"Brass." Nick knocked on his office door slowly walking in. Brass nodded signalling for him to come in while he finished up on his phone conversation.

"Okay...thanks...bye." Brass put the phone down then sorted through the files on his desk. "What can I help you with Nick?"

"I got somethin' you might wonna see." Nick handed over the evidence results sheet, watching Brass's expression as he read through it.

"O'Riley? Our Trevor O'Riley?" He asked confused.

"Yep, I found his blood under our vic's fingernails . . . also I saw some scratches on the back of his hand. He appeared in that alley the other day out of nowhere too."

"Well did you get a..." Before Brass finished his sentence, Nick handed over the warrant signed by the judge. "Okay, I'll bring him in." Brass grabbed his coat then shoved his gun into his holster. "I swear to you Nick, we'll find Greg." He assured him as he walked out the office.

* * *

Grissom walked into the breakroom seeing Nick sat all alone on the sofa in deep thought.

"Nick."

Nick snapped out of his daze looking up at Grissom.

"You okay Nick?"

Nick nodded, chewing his bottom lip. "Did Brass tell you?"

"About O'Riley? Yeah, why didn't you tell me though . . . and who was that on the phone with you?" Grissom sat on the coffee table across from Nick, looking at him curiously.

"I think it was the serial rapist guy . . . or it might have been O'Riley. Him showin' up there like that after the guy told me to go alone..."

"Sara and Catherine are processing the pictures now. If he's involved we'll find out Nicky, don't beat yourself up over this . . . we'll find Greg." He tried to assure him.

"Griss." Nick looked up into his pseudo father's eyes. "If we lose Greg . . . I'm done, I can't do this job anymore."

The news was a shock to Grissom, but he understood Nick's reasons. Ever since they lost Warrick he's been thinking about quitting too.

Grissom reached out for Nick's hand looking into his eyes. "We'll do everything we can to find him Nick, I assure you."

"Grissom." Catherine shouted walking in. "We found O'Riley."

* * *

"This is ridiculous Jim, you know me..."

"How do you explain this then?" Brass shouted, presenting the evidence before him then pulled up his long time friends sleeve revealing the scratches. "How'd you get em huh? He try to fight back? This kids only 16 years old."

Nick, Catherine and Grissom were stood in the observation room, watching as Brass tried to keep his cool interrogating Trevor O'Riley.

"How'd you get em huh? What have you done with Greg?" Brass shouted, beginning to go red in the face as his temper reached new heights. "C'mon tell me something!!!" He demanded.

"I want my lawyer." O'Riley clearly stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Nick stormed out of the observation room, lunging straight for O'Riley.

He yanked him out of his seat forcing the homicide detective right up against the wall.

"Tell me where he is." Nick demanded, holding the collar of O'Rileys shirt as he firmly held the man against the wall. "Why'd you do it? What's your part in all this? C'MON!" Nick demanded, shaking him violently. "Tell me where he is, NOW." He shouted again, emotion seeping into his voice.

"I want a lawyer." He clearly said, feeling slightly nervy in the angry Texan's hands.

That last comment completely blew Nick's gaskets, forcing him to punch O'Riley in the ribs with a great force, demanding the answers he was looking for to find and save Greg before it's too late.

It took four guys and Brass to wrestle Nick away from a bruised and bloody O'Riley, forcing them to pin Nick to the ground, cuffing his hands behind his back. They understood his intentions, but beating O'Riley to a bloody pulp wouldn't help their investigation any.

Brass put Nick in an empty interrogation room, giving him time to cool off, while they tried to get their answers from O'Riley, but he was still demanding to speak with his lawyer, leaving them with nothing.

* * *

Nick then had to sit around, with his hands cuffed behind his back waiting for internal investigations to show up. Ecklie had already forced Grissom to suspend him for his violent outburst, but Nick was more concerned with the time then how much trouble he was in.

According to the serial rapist's previous patterns, Greg would show up somewhere dead within the next six hours.

_I have to find him._

Nick looked up as the door opened. Thinking it was going to be internal affairs, but then he saw Tamara. The youngest sibling of the brothers.

"Tamara, what are you doin' here?" Nick asked curiously. Tamara presented some keys from her pocket, uncuffing Nick's wrists. "What are you doin'?" He asked rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been rubbing his flesh.

"I found my brothers bank book." Tamara presented the book from her pocket. "He leases a warehouse at the edge of town."

Nick took the book from her reading through it. "Why are you tellin' me this?"

"I like Greg . . . he doesn't deserve whatever my brothers are doing to these people. I swear I didn't know."

Nick nodded believing her. "Thanks." Nick grabbed his things off the side, carefully slotting them into his pockets, making sure no one saw him in the process. "Tamara you should go home."

"You'll need a distraction to get out of here first." She winked, heading off out the door first.

Nick watched her curiously as she walked through the station, starting an argument with someone in the waiting room. Nick assumed they knew each other as it seemed completely staged, but it did alert the attention of all the officers, giving him enough time to slip out, heading towards the parking lot for his car, completely undetected.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Next chapter might be up by this weekend, I'm having some difficulty writing one of the scenes, but it should be finished soon.**


	12. Chapter 11: Salvation

**Rated M for gore and violence**

**Chapter Eleven: Salvation**

Nick stepped inside the large empty warehouse, feeling cold chills running through his entire body. He knew he probably should have told someone where he was going, but he was blinded by his love for Greg.

Nick slowly walked through the warehouse, panting heavily as he approached the centre.

"That's far enough Stokes." A booming voice echoed through the warehouse. Nick stood perfectly still looking around, trying to see who was talking to him. "You came alone?"

"Yeah."

_Really regrettin' it though. _Nick thought feeling the pain still rushing through his body from the previous gun shot.

"How'd you find me?" The voice shouted.

"I'm that good at my job." Nick looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Why did you call me to that house?"

"Confused by the outcome?" The voice chuckled. "Most serial killers never change their motives do they Stokes?"

The hairs on Nick's neck started to stand on end from the cold chills running through his body. He still couldn't see whoever it was talking to him.

"Why'd you change yours?" Nick shouted, scanning the warehouse carefully. It looked as though a chop shop used to be in the works here from all the car parts and tools lying around everywhere.

"Who said I did?" He laughed.

Nick felt his heart come to a halt. "Is Greg alive?" Emotion seeping into his voice, he surveyed the warehouse once again, looking for the man behind the voice.

"IS HE ALIVE?" Nick shouted when the voice didn't answer him.

The voice cackled with laughter. "Greg's alive..."

"Whaddya wonna talk to me about then?" Nick shouted. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door, making sure he wasn't followed.

"C'mon, what do you need me for? Where's Greg?" Nick demanded, getting impatient with the man's games.

"I sent you to that house for the evidence, Nick Stokes. The photo's . . . you found them right?"

"I found them, why'd you kill all those people?"

"It was my brother's game." The voice shouted.

As Nick trembled with fear for Greg's life in the hands of this psychopath, he looked at the wall beside him seeing a large shadow being cast from the other side of the warehouse.

"We just wanted to have a little fun..."

"You call killin' and rapin' people fun?" Nick tried desperately to keep his temper in check. This man was holding Greg's life hostage and losing his temper with him wouldn't help any.

"Yeah." He cackled. "Do you have any idea how powerful you feel . . . watching the lights go out in someone's eyes?" Nick looked through some stacks of shelves seeing the man in black with the cherub mask still on his face. "We used to hunt back home, animals . . . but there's nothing more satisfying then killing a human being." He laughed, finally visible out in the open. "You ever killed anyone Nick Stokes?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "Never."

"Shame." He muttered taking a few steps closer. "Did you notice the drug marks and the different kill wounds on each of our victims?" He queried.

Nick nodded. "Yeah."

"Bet your dying to know what we do to them huh?" The masked man chuckled. "It's a sporting event yah see . . . why do you think we were held up in the desert?"

"Sport?"

"Yes Mr Stokes." The masked man whistled with his fingers. Nick looked around as some more guys stepped out from hidden locations in the warehouse. "It's a sport Mr Stokes, hunting."

Nick looked around at the thriller rejects then back at the masked man confused. "Huntin'? You're huntin' these people?"

"Yes." The man slowly walked closer so he was just feet from Nick. "Killer gets the prize money."

"So why are they raped?" Nick asked, still needing some of the blanks filled in.

"Oh that, that was my brothers hobby . . . he liked to really damage them before we hunted them down. The drugs he used to keep em down worked like a charm. They kept them out until we could drive them out to the desert to hunt..."

"What about Jamie? She wasn't drugged and she wasn't missin' that long."

"Ah sweet Jamie was collateral." The masked man laughed taking a few steps closer. "See once you join, there's no leaving."

Nick looked at him confused. "How was Jamie collateral? Was she in on it?"

"No." The man laughed. "I believe you know her father . . . John Vartann, he was in on it. He's killed fourteen . . . then suddenly he wants out..."

"You killed his daughter, because he wanted out?"

"Yeah." He laughed, staring Nick dead in the eyes. "My brother loved it when they fought back . . . expect Susie McBeard . . . she's the one that killed him. He never saw it coming." He hung his head low in remorse for his brother. "Jamie's the only one that broke pattern . . . I thought for sure you'd find us based on her murder, but you kept looping." He laughed again, taking one step closer. "Vartann never did out us did he? Course not; he'd probably be in more trouble..."

"Why did you need me to find the evidence then?" Nick asked nervously seeing the human hunters all around him.

"We're breaking pattern. Now my dear sweet brothers gone . . . I thought it would be more exciting to turn up the heat a little. So..." The masked man signalled over to someone. They dragged out a man with a bag over his head and hands tied behind his back.

Nick felt a lump in his throat watching as they un-bagged the man. He hoped with all his heart it was Greg, but it was Vartann.

"What are you doin' with him?" Nick shouted.

"Like I said Stokes, we're upping the stakes. My brother killed and raped John Vartann's daughter, I'm holding the one you love hostage and there's two other victims caught in the crossfire. See we figured the more the merrier." He chuckled.

"You're insane." Vartann shouted, getting kicked in the ribs by one of the other hunters.

"By upping the stakes there's more adrenaline and entertainment." He smirked looking at Nick with those evil dark eyes. "So here's my offer Mr Stokes..."

"Offer? You're offerin' me a deal?" Nick asked confused.

"Vartann was bound to out us sooner or later, so we snatched him up. Here's my offer." He repeated, taking a step closer. He pulled a knife from his belt presenting it to Nick. "You kill John Vartann . . . I'll let Greg go."

Nick looked at him wide eyed.

"C'mon Nick, what's there to think about?"

"What about the other people?" Nick asked him. Vartann gave him a look of horror, thinking Nick was even entertaining the idea.

"We need them . . . but you kill Vartann and Greg's out of the game."

"Game? You do this for fun?" Nick asked again, trying to understand them.

"Yes Mr Stokes, to hold a human life in your hands is such a precious gift . . . then to smite it out . . . better then ecstasy."

Nick knew there was no reasoning with people like this. He feared for Greg's life and his own even more seeing the cold looks in each and every one of their eyes.

"So all I have to do . . . is kill Vartann?" Nick gulped hard, trying to stall some time until he thought of a better plan.

"Did you figure out our motive from the dead or missing pets?" The masked man queried. Nick shook his head. "We used to hunt animals. Not all of them run far enough though. See animals trust people no matter what, you strike at an animal it's not gonna run or fight back..."

"You're sick." Nick shouted at him.

"Maybe." The man laughed. "But see humans are less trust worthy. You hit a human they're gonna fight back or try to run. The more you scare a human the harder they fight back. Nothing like your first kill." He spoke in a sinister voice. "My father first took us out hunting . . . my first kill was a young male, found him living on the streets. Then my brother got into it . . . but he had his sick little habit to accompany it."

"Why haven't we found bodies before?"

"Oh you have." He laughed. "You never knew it was a serial killer until you found my brothers DNA in each of them . . . you have no idea how far back this goes Mr Stokes, which is why you should be honoured to join in." He smirked, looking over his shoulder at Vartann.

"What if I refuse?" Nick asked.

"Not a possibility . . . you're in love . . . love is one of the strongest emotions known to man. There is no way you can refuse, because you know if you do . . . then you're beloved Greg will be hunted like a wild animal . . . just like the rest of them. So you see Mr Stokes, the odds are not in your favour." The masked man smirked.

"How do I know Greg's still alive?" Nick asked him.

"You'll just have to take my word for it."

Nick wasn't believing a word he was saying. Even if he did kill Vartann there was no way of knowing if he would really just hand Greg over and let them go free.

"Why are you doin' this?"

"Vengeance . . . vengeance is such a powerful emotion Mr Stokes, makes you fight back. Some people will do anything to protect the ones they love. That's where you come in Mr Stokes, you and Vartann are here to make it more interesting. Most people just want to run away . . . they're not very good at fighting back, but you guys. John is powered by the vengeance of his daughter's death and you Mr Stokes, powered by the love you have for Greg . . . love is so beautiful and dangerous at the same time. I'd imagine you'd do anything to protect Greg from any of us. That's what makes it so much more interesting Mr Stokes."

The man signalled something to one of the other hunters behind Nick. They stepped up behind Nick, patting him down to see if he was carrying any weapons. The hunter tossed Nick's gun and phone aside then found his spare strapped around his ankle.

"So Nick, what'll it be?"

Nick gulped looking round at the hunters.

"If I don't kill Vartann . . . what will you do then?" He asked curiously. Not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I like you Stokes . . . you're a big thinker." He smirked. "I suppose I could offer you a counter plan. If you don't kill Vartann . . . then we'll hunt you too, Greg's already got a slight head start..." The masked man checked his watch. "You might be able to find him before we kill you both."

_Sick twisted son of a bitch. _Nick thought in his head.

Nick nervously bit his lip trying to think. If he did kill Vartann there was no way of knowing if they really would give him Greg, safe and sound.

But the other option sounded even worse.

Nick started to wish he had told someone where he was going. Surly they would have noticed by now, unless Internal Affairs still hadn't shown up.

"Clocks ticking, Mr Stokes."

Nick looked over at Vartann, gulping hard.

"I'm not killin' him." Nick firmly stated.

"Fair enough, shame your injured. You would have been a great hunt at full strength." As the masked man spoke, Nick felt a sharp prick in his neck.

Within a few seconds he began to black out then dropped to his knees falling flat on the floor, face first.

* * *

Nick slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy and light headed at the same time. He rubbed his eyes, leaning up on his elbows to look around. He was out in the middle of nowhere with the blazing sunshine pouring down over him.

Nick rolled onto his stomach to push himself up. He winced from his chest wound as he climbed to his feet, looking around at the emptiness of the desert around him. All he could see for miles was a vast emptiness in all directions.

_Don't people play monopoly anymore?_

Nick asked himself as he started walking off towards the north. He had no idea where he was, he just figured by heading in one direction he would eventually find something.

Nick reached a higher point in the desert, using the height to look around for signs of life or even the city, but there was still nothing, anywhere.

Nick continued in a general north direction, reaching another large mound of sand. This time when he looked over he spotted someone. Nick dropped to the floor seeing they were bearing a knife, but they were wearing a towel around their head so he couldn't tell who it was.

Within a few seconds he found out as the man bearing a knife came across another person. Nick covered his eyes in horror as the knife bearer stabbed the other guy to death. Nick's only hope was that it wasn't Greg.

The knife bearing man pulled what looked like a walkie talkie from his pocket raising it to his mouth. Nick stayed out of sight watching closely.

A few minutes later a truck came rolling across the hills of sand. Two men got out the truck, loading the body onto the back. Nick watched carefully, noticing the body had black hair so it couldn't have been Greg.

A sigh of relief escaped his throat, which was immediately followed by guilt. He was relieved it wasn't Greg, but he felt guilty for the victim that he could have saved.

_I hate to say it, but that guy was right. _Nick scoffed.

Less than twenty minutes out in the desert and already he was worrying more about Greg then he was for any of the other victims.

Love was indeed a very powerful emotion.

Nick continued on his journey through the endless desert, knowing it was impossible to track where he was or how to find Greg, but his love for Greg made him continue, giving him strength; despite the heat and thirst that was overwhelming him.

It reminded him of what Sara must have felt like when she was lost out in the desert.

Nick stumbled to his knees further along, willing his limbs to wake up and continue.

He struggled to his feet again, continuing to walk, when a voice cracked through the silence.

It was familiar, but very distant and muffled. Nick stood completely still in the middle of the vast wasteland, closing his eyes as he heard it again.

"Nicky!!!"

_Greg._

"Greg?" Nick shouted, looking in every direction.

All he could see was the arid desert in every direction.

"Greg?" Nick shouted again.

Nick stopped turning seeing a darkened figure in the distance.

It wasn't Greg.

Nick squinted his eyes together tighter then saw Greg crawling through the sand, away from a man with a knife.

Nick's eyes widened in fear.

He took off running towards Greg, faster than he's ever run before. He stumbled half way along from the sheer heat of the desert, but managed to quickly climb to his feet, willing himself to continue.

"NICKY!!!" Greg's voice screamed out in terror.

Nick lunged himself at the man, knocking him down to the sand as he was about to gut Greg like a fish.

Nick wrestled the man's knife from his hand, tossing it out of his reach.

The man forced his fist up into Nick's chin, knocking him onto the sand beside him.

The man grabbed a rock off the ground nearby, about to slam it down into Nick's skull, but he suddenly dropped to the sand beside Nick.

Nick blinked his eyes in disbelief then looked up seeing Greg was holding a blood dripping knife in his bound hands.

Nick gaped at him open mouthed a second.

Greg actually had the guts to kill someone to defend someone he loved.

Nick couldn't believe it.

Greg suddenly dropped onto the sand in agony. Nick crawled over to Greg cutting his hands free of the ropes around his wrists with the knife then looked at his body for any injuries.

Upon further inspection, Nick found the bone in Greg's leg was pushing through the surface of his skin. Nick ripped the sleeve of his shirt off, carefully wrapping Greg's wound.

"Nicky." Greg winced.

"I'm here G, I'm sorry baby." Nick smiled, slightly relieved that he actually managed to find Greg before it was too late.

"I love you Nicky." Greg panted heavily.

"I love you too Greg." Nick looked around checking they were still alone then reached into the hunters pockets finding the radio. He shoved it into his own pocket then turned back to Greg.

"How'd you find me?" Greg asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"I'll always find you my love." Nick grinned, kneeling over his lover. "I have to get you out of here..."

"You were shot though, I saw you go down." Nick opened his shirt revealing the bandage on his chest. Greg softly ran his fingertips over the area then looked up into Nick's eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"No, losin' you hurt more." Nick softly brushed his thumb across Greg's cheek, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Are you okay?" Nick moved back slightly to check Greg over again.

"Despite my leg . . . I'm fine." Greg smiled.

"They didn't touch you did they?" Greg shook his head.

Nick sighed in relief.

_Oh thank God._

"Can you stand?" Greg shook his head again. Nick slipped his arms around Greg, lifting him up into his arms. "Sorry." Nick whispered as Greg winced again.

"Don't worry about it stud." Greg winked. Nick smiled carrying Greg off through the desert away from the hunter's body, before he tried to call for help.

Further along Nick found the perfect spot completely out of sight from the road. He carefully set Greg down, watching him wince as his leg hit the floor.

"Why are we stopping?" Greg panted.

Nick pulled the radio from his pocket. "Call in for help..."

"What if they can hear you too?" Greg asked before Nick did anything.

Nick bit his lip looking at Greg. "You think they can hear anythin' I transmit?" Greg thought about it a moment then nodded. "C'mon then genius, how do I get through to the station?"

Greg reached for the radio in Nick's hand, checking it over before he tuned in the frequency.

"Try that." Greg said handing it over.

"Greg we're gonna get through this." Nick assured him, seeing the fear in Greg's eyes.

"I know . . . I'm glad you're here." Greg lay back on the sand watching as Nick tried to get someone on the radio.

Twelve failed attempts later, Nick dropped onto the sand beside Greg, the heat beginning to overwhelm them both.

"Nick."

"Yeah G." Nick turned his head slightly to look at Greg.

"If I die." Greg panted. "I want you to know . . . I really do love you."

Nick reached out for Greg's hand, holding it tightly in his own. "You're not gonna die G."

* * *

**Please Review if you want more**

**Thanks to Tish and Alex for beta-ing**


	13. Chapter 12: All was Silent

**Chapter Twelve: All Was Silent**

"What do you mean CSI Stokes is gone?" The Internal Affairs officer boomed at the two clueless men stood before him.

Brass and Grissom looked at each other, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

The officer rolled his eyes at them. "You said you cuffed him in the other room..."

"It seems . . . someone let him go." Brass weakly explained.

"Who?" He asked them.

Brass gave out a loud huff, trying to think of a way to put it. "Well . . . Nick took the security tapes."

"So we..."

"So you don't know jack?" The officer interrupted Grissom. "Okay, so where would this CSI Stokes go? I wonna know where he lives, everyone he knows..."

"Nick didn't do anything wrong officer." Grissom interrupted him. "He was just worried about CSI Sanders . . . we've already lost one CSI this year."

"How tragic." He said sarcastically. "Tell me everything about him then I'll tell you where to start kicking down the doors."

Grissom and Brass exchanged a look as the Internal Affairs officer stormed off through the station.

"Where is Nick?" Brass asked, turning to Grissom.

"I have no idea." Grissom checked his watch then saw Catherine rushing towards him. "What's up? News on Greg?"

"No. Hey Jim." She smiled. "We got a distress call about 20 minutes ago . . . voice was Nick's."

Grissom raised one eyebrow looking at her confused.

"We can't get an exact location though as he used a walkie talkie . . . nearest we can pin point is any where within a 300 mile radius."

Brass scratched his head confused. "How are we supposed to search that? Half of its city..."

"And desert." Grissom added. "When was the last transmission?"

"Nineteen minutes exactly . . . we couldn't get through to him. He must be out in the desert . . . if he was in the city we would have been able to get through to him." Catherine explained.

"Okay, send out some chopper search parties. I'll deal with Ecklie." Grissom checked his watch again as he was nervous that Greg would be showing up dead soon.

Catherine and Brass watched him walk off then set out to set up the search parties.

* * *

Nick kicked the door open, softly laying Greg down on the ground of the cabin. He struggled to his feet panting heavily, checking the cabin was truly abandoned.

"Greg." Nick whispered, kneeling down beside him, softly brushing his hand across Greg's forehead, he felt hotter than oven, but Nick didn't have anything to cool him off. "G, open your eyes."

Greg slowly began to stir, looking up at Nick.

"Hey G."

Greg could barely hear Nick as his voice was so muffled, let alone see him as his vision was almost tripled.

"We're gonna get through this okay?" Nick tried to assure him.

He left his side a moment to search through the cabin. "Yes." Nick grabbed for the phone sat behind some boxes on the counter. He sighed in relief hearing a dial tone then dialled Grissom's number, glancing over his shoulder to check Greg was still okay.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Nick..."

"Nick? Where the hell are you? You're in big trouble, what makes you think..."

"Grissom, shut up." Nick shouted. "I've found Greg, can you trace this call?"

Grissom rushed towards the AV lab getting Archie's attention. "Getting a location now, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Nick looked back at Greg. "Greg needs water; he's been out in the heat too long..."

"Okay, we'll be there soon . . . stay on the line." Nick nodded, sitting on the floor beside Greg. "What are you doing out in the desert Nick?"

"It's where they took him..." Nick stopped talking hearing footsteps outside. "Grissom, hurry up..."

"Nick? Nick?"

Nick left the phone on the side as he crept towards a small gap in the wall seeing two guys walking around outside.

_Damn it._

Nick looked around for something to use to defend himself as they were armed and he could barely stand. Upon further inspection he found a baseball bat, stashed behind a large cabinet.

"Nick." Greg murmured.

"Shh, G . . . I'm here." Nick whispered holding his finger to his lip. "You have to be quiet okay, G?" Greg nodded looking up at Nick.

Nick checked back outside, he could only see one of the hunters now. Nick nervously bit his lip looking around. He wasn't at full strength and the odds weren't in his favour.

He had to protect Greg, no matter what.

Suddenly a loud creak was cast from the other side of the room. Nick looked over, firmly gripping the baseball bat in both hands. He looked down at Greg, putting his finger to his lip again.

Greg nodded watching as Nick crept around the side of the room.

Nick slowly straightened up against the wall, watching the large shadow being cast on the floor. He tightened his grip around the baseball bat's handle, getting ready to swing.

Nick could feel his heart pounding against the surface of his chest.

He hated this feeling.

A large figure suddenly stepped out from around the corner. Nick swung the bat into their ribs, completely startling them.

The hunter kneed Nick in the stomach forcing him back against the other wall.

Nick's eyes widened with fear as he saw the hunter pull a nasty looking blade from a holster, strapped to his belt.

He forced the baseball bat up into the guys face again and again, forcing him away from him.

The guy punched Nick in the face with a heavy right hook then swung with the knife, slicing at Nick's ribs.

Nick flinched as he fell back then took another heavy swing of the bat to the guy's throat, knocking the wind from his pipe.

The hunter slid down the wall, dropping to the floor, completely lifeless.

Nick sighed in relief panting heavily.

"Nick?"

Nick winced from the slash to his ribs as he knelt down beside Greg, showing him he was still okay. Nick raised his hand from his ribs, seeing his fingers were coated in blood.

"Nicky . . . you're bleeding."

"No . . . I'm okay G." Nick looked up checking the other hunter hadn't come in. "C'mon G, we gotta get outta here." Nick pulled Greg's arm around his shoulder then lifted Greg into his arms.

He carried Greg out of the cabin, heading back through the sandy arid wasteland of nothingness. He tried to stay as close to the cabin as possible, without exposing their position to the other hunters as Grissom was tracing the call to that location.

He knew Greg wasn't gonna last much longer without water, but he had to keep on fighting.

* * *

"Archie, what have you got?" Grissom asked walking back in.

"I managed to locate the cell tower area." Archie brought it up on the big screen to show him. "There's maybe a few old cabins or lodges out there. What would Nick be doing out there?"

"He said he found Greg . . . the first time we found the brothers they were held up in a hunting lodge, maybe it's another one they're held up in." Grissom pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, hitting Brass's speed dial. "Brass we got a location; set up the search parties...we're moving out now." Grissom snapped his phone shut, walking back through the lab halls realising how quiet it was.

There was no banter in the halls between Warrick and Nick.

There was no loud music blaring from Greg's lab.

All was quiet.

Usually Grissom liked the quiet, it helped him to think, but this kind of quiet was deafening and he didn't like it one bit.

"Grissom." Catherine shouted through the hall.

Grissom spun on his heals to look at her.

"You coming?"

Grissom nodded walking towards her.

"We'll find them Grissom; in no time at all you'll be yelling at Greg to turn his music down." She smirked, trying to cheer him up.

"I hope your right."

* * *

"Nicky, stop." Greg panted. Nick carefully lowered Greg to the ground. "You can't keep carrying me . . . you're gonna drop any second."

"G . . . you can't walk though." Nick checked Greg's leg making sure he wasn't bleeding too badly.

"Neither one of us are gonna last much longer." Greg dizzily sat up looking at Nick. "How bad are you bleeding Nick?"

Nick looked at the shirt sleeve he wrapped around his ribs, seeing it was soaking through with his blood.

"It's not that deep G. It's just a cut. The bullet wound hurt worse . . . trust me."

"C'mon, help me up . . . I'll stand." Greg insisted.

Nick climbed to his feet, carefully pulling Greg up.

Greg clenched his teeth in pain as he was pulled to his feet.

"Greg . . . you can't walk though."

Greg winced in agony putting pressure on his leg then suddenly tripped, drunkenly falling into Nick who automatically grabbed him, trying to set him up right again.

"See I told you." Nick smirked looking into his eyes.

"You can't carry me anymore though Nick." Greg winced, leaning against Nick for support. "I can do this." He tried to assure him.

Nick slowly took a step forwards watching as Greg hopped along beside him.

Greg stopped moving, biting his teeth into his lower lip as a tear of pain spilled down the side of his cheek. "You know what . . . never mind."

Nick smiled, gently lowering Greg to the sand. "See told yah G." Nick dropped onto the sand beside him, breathing heavily.

"Okay you win." Greg lay back on the sand closing his eyes again.

"Stay with me G." Nick gently shook Greg looking into his eyes.

"I can't go on Nick."

"Don't say that G." Nick swept his hand through Greg's hair. "I promised you we'd get through this . . . I wasn't lyin' G. I survived much worse than this Greg."

"The coffin?" Greg looked up at Nick, opening his eyes. "Only in there it was ants, out here we're the ants, about to be crushed..."

"We can survive this Greg." He assured him again. "I'm not gonna lose you."

"See that's where we're different . . . I tend to lose everything important to me."

"You won't lose me." Nick lay down beside Greg, pulling him into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere G. I promise you." Greg rested his head on Nick's chest, minding out for the slash and bullet wound.

"I believe you Nicky."

"I'm really important to you?" Nick queried.

"Yeah." Greg smiled. "Don't let it go to your head." He giggled softly. "Will they be able to find us here?"

Nick looked past their feet seeing the road.

"We're near enough to the road, they might. Depends who you mean."

"Grissom."

Nick nodded lightly kissing Greg on the forehead.

"They'll find us G."

* * *

Catherine rubbed her eyes looking out the window of her truck. It had been six never ending long hours of searching since Nick's distress calls. They managed to locate the sector the radio waves were coming from, but they couldn't pin point the exact location.

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

They split up their search parties throughout the area on foot, vehicles and by air. Hoping desperately to find them before the heat really got to them.

None of them were giving up hope. They had already lost too much this past year.

They couldn't lose Nick and Greg too.

"Wait stop the car." Catherine suddenly shouted. Sara slammed both feet on the break, almost sending Catherine flying through the wind shield. "There's Vartann." She shouted, checking with her binoculars again.

Catherine jumped out of the truck running across the sand while Sara grabbed hold of her radio calling it in.

"John, John." Catherine shouted running towards him. She dropped to her knees beside him, pouring water into his mouth. "John can you hear me?"

"Here come the paramedics." Sara shouted, joining Catherine beside his lifeless body. They both shielded their eyes as the helicopter flew over their heads, landing feet from them.

Two paramedics disembarked, running over to join the two CSI's.

Catherine and Sara stood back while they tended to Vartann.

"What's his name?" One shouted.

"John." Catherine shouted to them, desperately watching for signs of life. They didn't even have any idea Vartann was out here.

The paramedics hooked him up to an IV then lifted him onto a gurney, carrying him back over to the helicopter.

Catherine and Sara stood back watching it take off.

"Do you think Nick and Greg are still out here?" Catherine asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Nick didn't give up on me." Sara said climbing back into the truck. "I'm damn sure not gonna give up on him."

* * *

**Will they save them in time?**

**You'll have to review if you want more :D Thanks to Tish for getting it beta'd so quick. This is kind of a shorter chapter then the rest, but the next ones really long so it makes up for it.**

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate it :)**

**A/N: If you guessed right I did sorta use 'The Benders' episode storyline from Supernatural and 'Surviving the Game' movie which I was watching at the time I was writing. I used a combination of the two with my own little twist to it. Oh and No one knows about Vartann when they rescued him, they didn't know he was in on it and they still don't.**

**Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Uncovered

**Chapter Thirteen: Uncovered**

Catherine climbed back into the truck beside Sara.

"Sorry." She whispered softly. "I guess . . . I just don't wonna find their bodies..."

"We're not going to." Sara snapped at her. "They're alive Catherine, they're strong and they're waiting for us to bring them home. They're alive . . . I know they are."

Catherine nodded, biting back her tears. "What are you waiting for then?"

Sara smiled starting the engine again, continuing on their search to find their missing family members.

* * *

Meanwhile Brass and Grissom were on foot in another sector of the desert.

Grissom adjusted the hat on his sweat covered head. He gave out a loud sigh looking around at the never ending desert in all directions.

This was the second time he had lost someone out here and he wasn't loving it one bit.

Overcome by thirst, heat and anger Grissom dropped onto a rock nearby. He slumped his head into his hands, feeling completely useless.

"Grissom." Brass shouted over to him.

Grissom looked up seeing Brass running towards him. As he looked up he spotted something in the sand.

"Wait don't move." Grissom climbed to his feet walking towards it.

He knelt down finding a shirt button in the sand. He shielded his eyes as he looked at it then glanced up seeing an arm further along, poking up out of the sand.

Grissom climbed to his feet running towards it then saw his two CSI's half buried in the sand in each other's arms.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Over here." He shouted then dropped to his knees reaching for a pulse on both men. He felt a faint pulse in Greg's wrist then tried for Nick. He noticed they were holding one another's hands and Greg's head was pressed against Nick's chest. As Grissom looked down he saw blood soaking through Nick's shirt and there was a lot of it.

"Over here." He shouted again, waving his arms about.

Brass radioed in for the paramedics, watching as Grissom tried to find signs of life on his two CSI's. Both men were lying in the sand in each other's arms with their eyes closed, barely breathing.

They looked so peaceful as if they had already past.

"I got a pulse, I got a pulse." Grissom panted heavily feeling Nick's wrist, he was trying to assure himself more than he was Brass. "Where's the paramedics?" He demanded.

"On their way." Brass assured him.

Within a matter of seconds the helicopter landed feet from them and two paramedics disembarked running towards them. Grissom stood back as they surrounded the two men, searching for signs of life.

One paramedic nodded to the other then hooked Greg up to an IV.

"What's his name?" The other shouted to Grissom.

"Greg . . . his names Greg." Grissom shouted, watching in desperation as they lifted Greg onto a gurney.

"Greg? Greg can you hear me?" One paramedic shouted, shinning a torch light in his eyes.

Greg remained unresponsive though.

"We gotta get him out of here." They put some supports around his broken leg as they loaded him into the helicopter then came back to check on Nick.

Grissom could feel his arms and legs starting to tremble, despite the heat all around them he felt goosebumps creeping their way up his arms.

"We got a faint pulse." A paramedic shouted to the other.

Grissom sighed slightly relieved. He knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but the important thing was they found them.

"Second choppers coming in now." Brass informed them.

Sara pulled up her truck with Catherine still inside, both of them jumped out running towards Grissom to see them trying to revive Nick.

The second chopper landed, lifting Nick onto the second gurney.

"We got a weak pulse . . . heavy blood loss here." The paramedics hooked Nick up to an IV, wrapping a large bandage around his ribs.

Grissom gulped watching as they did, feeling his own pulse begin to weaken and chills running through his body.

"Where are you taking them?" Sara asked one of the paramedics.

"Desert Palms."

Grissom nodded running over to Sara's truck. Catherine, Sara and Grissom climbed inside and drove off out of the desert to meet the helicopters at the hospital.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Catherine asked.

Grissom kept quiet, just continued driving. Sara looked over her shoulder at Catherine sat in the back. She could see her friend was desperately trying to hold in her emotions.

It had only been 6 months since they lost Warrick, the team couldn't handle another loss.

* * *

Grissom sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. His legs hadn't stopped shaking since he sat down and he was starting to get a cramp.

"I just walked through this entire hospital and I still don't know what the fuck is going on." Catherine angrily dropped into the chair beside Sara.

"Anyone want another coffee?" Brass suggested from his position on the other side of the room.

Sara and Catherine shook their heads, but Grissom remained silent.

Brass nodded then sighed heavily, repositioning himself in the chair.

Finally a doctor walked through the hall.

Everyone shot up out of their seats like clockwork. Grissom was first to reach the doctor.

"What's going on? Are they okay?" Grissom anxiously asked. Even though he was standing now, he could still feel the twitch in his legs.

"We've managed to stabilise Mr Sanders, he had a high fever and slightly dehydrated, but he's going to be okay..."

"And Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Mr Stokes has suffered from a severe blood loss; we've got him on transfusions for now . . . we're going to have to keep a close eye on him as he suffered from dehydration too. He may need surgical repairs if the transfusions don't take..."

"But he's going to be okay?" Catherine gulped at the question as it past her lips.

"We won't know the extent of the damage until he regains consciousness." The doctor said then walked off.

Sara, Catherine, Grissom and Brass stood in complete silence watching the doctor walk away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

A few hours later Nick blinked his eyes open a few times, realising he was in a hospital room. He suddenly shot up in bed realising Greg wasn't with him, wincing in pain from his chest as he did.

_Ouch. I wish I didn't do that._

He swept the covers off his legs then climbed off the bed, heading towards the hall. He looked around watching the doctors rushing about doing their jobs then spotted Greg in the room across the hall with Vartann stood beside him.

Nick's eyes widened with fear.

He rushed across the hall, grabbing Vartann and forcing him up against the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Nick stop." Brass shouted quickly rushing in to try and pull him away from Vartann.

"He's in on it." Nick shouted as they pulled him away.

Grissom scavenged a needle from the floor, looking up at Vartann.

"What do you mean he's in on it?" Grissom asked looking at Nick.

"It's not just a serial rapist, there's a whole bunch of them. They hunt people. Vartann tried to get out of it so they killed his daughter." Nick explained.

Brass let go of Nick looking at Vartann with disgust.

"Is this true John?" Brass demanded, while Grissom checked that Vartann hadn't injected Greg with whatever the substance in the needle was.

"No..."

"It's true. You liar!!!" Nick shouted at him. "He's killed fourteen people; he's with that masked man."

Brass signalled some of his boys to come in. They slapped some cuffs on Vartann then hauled him out there.

Grissom looked at Nick giving him a half smile. "Greg's fine, just sleeping." He assured him.

"There's more of them out there Griss."

"I'll get some security on your rooms; do you remember what they looked like?"

"I don't know...there were lots of em . . . about ten of them in that warehouse, maybe more..."

"Which warehouse?" Grissom queried.

"The Marius brothers lease it."

"Okay Nick, don't worry . . . Greg's gonna be fine." He assured him, walking towards the door.

"Griss . . . I think there's somethin' you should know . . . about Greg and me..."

"Don't worry Nick." Grissom interrupted, turning back to face him. "I already know." He smiled, surprising Nick. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, I'll let it be. I'll get some extra security on your rooms; these guys are still out there."

"Thanks Griss." Nick smiled. Grissom nodded relieved to see life in his CSI that had been slumbering for the last eight hours. He couldn't believe he almost lost them both, after everything he's been through with them.

It was as though he was losing his son's, while he watched the doctors trying to save their lives.

Nick stepped up to Greg's bedside watching as his young lover softly snoozed.

_Can't believe I almost lost him twice._

Nick softly stroked his fingertips across the side of Greg's face.

Greg was so beautiful.

He loved his cute little clusters of moles and the way he styled his hair.

Greg's mouth suddenly curved into an adorable smile as he looked up at Nick.

"You're staring at me Nick." He continued to grin opening his eyes.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful." Nick smiled, brushing his thumb across Greg's chin.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Greg grinned wider.

"Gorgeous." Nick nodded. "How do you feel G?"

"I can't feel my leg." Greg glanced down seeing a large cast around it. "I suppose I should be grateful for that."

"Yep, you fractured it in two places G, crutches and physical therapy for the next few months."

"I've never broken a leg bone before."

"Seriously?" Nick asked leaning on the side of the bed.

"Nope never, mom never let me play any sports; even riding a bike she made me wear elbow and knee pads, even the helmet when I still had stabilisers." Nick smiled running his fingers softly through Greg's hair. "So we made it?"

"Told you we would." Nick smiled. "I love you Greg." Nick initiated a slow sensual kiss onto Greg's silky smooth lips, only to break for air every few seconds.

"Mmmm." Greg purred happily as they broke. "I almost forgot what you tasted like." He grinned looking up into Nick's deep chocolate brown eyes. "So what is this relationship that we have here Nick?"

"Well G, if you'd like I could call you my boyfriend . . . or even my significant other?" He smiled, biting his lower lip.

"Am I really that significant to you?" Greg asked, lacing his fingers with Nick's.

"Damn straight you are." Nick licked his lips looking at Greg's cheeky grin. "You're more important to me then anythin' in the world."

Nick and Greg both laughed, looking into each other's eyes with a dreamy gaze.

"Hate to break up the party." The doctor's voice called from the door. Nick turned to look at the doctor stood in the doorway. "Sorry Mr Stokes, I need to check your wounds. Won't take long."

Nick looked at Greg who gave him a nod.

"I'll be fine Nick, go."

Nick smiled to him then followed the doctor across the hall to his room to get his wounds checked out.

Greg propped himself up on his elbows to watch, holding Nick's gaze from across the hall. After being apart for so long, they desperately wanted to be at one another's sides permanently.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Stokes walked through the halls of the hospital, off towards their son's room. They stopped outside the door looking in at their son lying in the hospital bed.

Their eyes widened at the sights they saw.

Their son was holding another man in his arms as they both slept soundly. The younger man had his arm and leg draped around their son's body in a loving manner.

Neither Judge Stokes nor Jillian Stokes could move or form words at the sights they saw before their very eyes. That is until their eldest daughter Lillian joined them at the entrance to their son's room and gave out a loud piercing scream, alerting the whole hospital and startling both men awake.

"Mama." Nick looked at Greg in his arms then over at the three horrified family members stood in the doorway.

"Nicholas." The Judge hissed in terror. "What are you doin'?" He boomed, averting his eyes from his son.

"Umm..." Nick looked at his family members gathered at the door, unable to think of anything to say.

_Holy Crap!!!! What the hell am I goin' to say?_

But then something completely surprised him.

Greg sat up and opened his mouth.

"Well Nick rescued me . . . so I was giving him a hug...to say thanks, then I fell asleep...see the meds they have me on make me really sleepy...Nick isn't the first person I fell asleep on." Nick bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh from Greg's weak attempt to cover for them.

"It's okay G." Nick held Greg's hand looking over at his family.

Nick cleared his throat from the nerves then spoke in a calm manner.

"We're together."

"What?" Jillian Stokes shrieked.

"Greg's my..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" The Judge urged him.

After a long deafening moments silence, Jillian finally decided to speak up.

"Nicholas . . . are you?"

Nick nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes...I-I'm gay...Greg's my boyfriend." He nervously stammered, seeing the looks of disgust on each of his family member's faces.

"Nicholas!" His sister shrieked. "How could you do this to us?"

"I'm not doin' anythin' to you sis. I'm just livin' my life. I can't help the way I feel..."

"This is a sin." Judge Stokes shouted, pointing his finger at the two men in disgust.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Nick's brother Chuck and Greg's parents crowded around the door.

Carrie Sanders screamed in horror clutching her head in her hands. "Gregory!" She shrieked in a tone that would make a dog go deaf. "What are you doing?"

Greg still had his leg draped over Nick's body. He looked up into Nick's eyes then over at his parents.

_As if this day couldn't get any worse. _Nick thought to himself.

"That's your son I take it?" Judge Stokes asked the damaged woman stood beside him.

_Yep I'm goin' to hell alright . . . only it's right now. _Nick thought to himself nervously biting his lip. He wished the large pit in the room would swallow him whole already.

"Gregory! Get off him." Carrie Sanders ordered her child. "C'mon Gregory, get off the man."

Nick tried desperately not to laugh.

It was a very intense and uncomfortably awkward situation, but it was also very funny, because they were grown men being treated like teenagers in the wrong.

"Greg, C'mon." Jason Sanders ordered his son.

Greg reluctantly climbed off Nick, wincing as his broken leg made contact with the ground. Nick handed him his crutches to support his leg then watched as he hobbled over to the doorway. Carrie walked her son out of the room leaving the Stokes family to talk.

"Nicholas, what the hell is goin' on?" Judge Stokes shouted walking in.

"Please tell me you haven't slept together." Jillian begged. "Please Nicky."

"Well . . . not exactly." Nick nervously answered as they crowded around his bed.

"What does that mean?" Jillian shrieked.

"I mean . . . we haven't exactly slept together. I'm not a child anymore; you can't tell me how to live my life. The point is I love Greg..."

"You can't love a man." Chuck shouted at his insane baby brother.

"I can and I do." Nick corrected him, remaining calm.

"Nicholas, how can you be sayin' this?" Lillian shouted.

"This is a sin!" Judge Stokes shouted at his vial son.

"It's not too late Nicky; you haven't committed the complete sin, God will still forgive you." Lillian added. "The lord tells us to hate the sin and not the sinner..."

"Well God saved my life today and Greg's, so I think he already forgives me." Nick back fired.

"He saved you to bring you back to us Nicky." Jillian Stokes reasoned.

"How many times did I tell you guys this?" Chuck asked his family. "I told you he must have moved out here coz of this..."

"Shut up, Chuck!" Lillian shouted at him. "Nicky, how can you be doin' this?"

"Look I don't expect you to understand. Any of you . . . but I love Greg, I don't care what you say. I won't change who I am to please you anymore. I'm 37 . . . it's about time I started to live my own life . . . and I deserve some happiness."

"But with him?" Lillian shouted. "Nicky, why can't you find yourself a Christian girl to be happy with? Why him, why a man?"

"I'm gay." He shouted at her. "I wouldn't be happy with a Christian girl, I'm happy with Greg and I love him."

Nick looked up at his family as they stared at him as if he was a vial stain of vomit on the floor. There was no way he could ever get them to understand and he knew it. So he just kept quiet as they shouted things at him like sinner, vial, he's going to hell and so on.

"Okay, Timeout." Nick shouted above their voices. "I don't care what you think . . . Greg's still gonna be my boyfriend no matter what you say. So you're wastin' yah breath."

His family finally quietened down, looking at Nick wide eyed and open mouthed.

"I love Greg; do I not deserve some happiness? I've lived to your god damn standards for 37 years . . . I wonna start livin' my own life, before I really do end up dead . . . like my friend Warrick. I don't wonna go to my grave with an unlived life still in my veins. I could of died today . . . the only thing that kept me goin' was Greg." Nick said with emotion seeping into his voice.

"Nicky don't take the lords name in vain." Lillian scolded him.

Nick rolled his eyes as she completely missed his point.

"I don't care what you think, okay? If you don't support me . . . then you might as well leave."

His family remained quiet listening to his words and seeing the emotion on his face.

"Nicky . . . we came all this way to see you . . . how can you do this to us?" Jillian Stokes asked her son.

"What am I doin'?" He practically shouted at them. "If you don't support me . . . that's fine. I've had your love and support for long enough . . . and I'll still have Greg's love."

Jillian Stokes bit her lip seeing the emotion on her sons face. She wanted to save him, but she realised he may have already been saved.

It was unfortunate that the thing that saved him will also damn him to hell though.

"Okay honey." She nodded, giving him a slight smile. "I don't support you or what your doin' . . . but I'm glad you're alive." She pushed past her family walking off out of the hospital.

"So what? We're just gonna pat him on the back, say 'Good job bein' a queer' and walk off?" Chuck shouted. "Waste of a god damn flight."

"Chuck." Lillian shrieked at him.

"It's not like I said fuck, sis." He shouted at her.

"You took the lords name in vain."

"Well I didn't say f..."

"Pack it in." Judge Stokes shouted at his two eldest children who were acting like two year olds. "Nicholas . . . I don't want you to come back to the ranch anymore." He warned him.

Nick folded his arms across his chest, looking up at the three of them.

"Fine be me."

Judge Stokes, Chuck and Lillian gave Nick one last look then left the room without saying a word.

Nick sighed a huge breath of relief.

It felt as though a ton of bricks had just been lifted off his shoulders now that half his family knew the biggest secret that he had been keeping from them since he was a teenager.

He felt like he should have been more upset by the outcome, but he still had Greg.

_Unless his family's murderin' him. _Nick suddenly thought.

* * *

"Nicky." Greg whispered. Nick opened his eyes seeing Greg stood at the side of his bed.

"Hi." Nick smiled reaching out for his hand. "So what did your parents say?"

"I'll PG it for you." Greg grinned. "They don't support me or my relationship and never want to talk to me again...more or less." He smirked.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault; my dad didn't actually say anything. So I think he might be okay with it, unless he was plotting my death." Greg climbed onto the bed, crawling back into Nick's warm embrace. "As long as I have you, everything will be okay."

"Same for me G." Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, holding him tightly. "I love you Greg."

"Love you too Nicky."

"G . . . when we get through this . . . and we will get through this . . . do you wonna move in with me?"

Greg smiled looking up into Nick's eyes. "Love to." Greg initiated a moist kiss onto his new boyfriend's lips. "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Course I will G."

Greg licked his lips then rested his head onto Nick's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Nick closed his eyes, falling asleep happily with the one he loved in his arms.

Unbeknownst to them that the man in the Cherub mask was stood right outside the door and security was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

**Please Review if you want more :D**

**Thanks to Tish and Alex for beta-ing**


	15. Chapter 14: Lives in Jeopardy

**I was feeling generous so here is the next 2 chapter's. Thanks for your reviews on the last few chapters, i love reading them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Lives in Jeopardy**

Nick shot his eyes open seeing the dark shadow entering his room. Upon a second glance he realised it wasn't a shadow, it was a man.

The masked man.

"How did you get in here?" Nick shouted in fear.

The man in the mask said nothing, just took another step closer so he was feet from the bed.

Greg stirred awake in Nick's arms, seeing the man in the room. He clung to Nick tightly, trembling with fear.

Nick looked out in the hall seeing it was empty, not even a single doctor was walking by.

"What are you doin'?" Nick shouted.

"The game isn't over until all the prey is dead Mr Stokes." He told him in a cold sinister voice. Nick watched as he pulled a knife from his belt.

His eyes widened with fear for his life and Greg's.

Nick reached for Greg's crutches leant up against the side of the bed and smacked the man in the mask round the head with it, knocking him down to the ground.

While he was down Nick quickly scooted off the bed, lifting Greg into his arms making his way out the room and up the empty hall.

"Elevator." Greg pointed.

Nick nodded quickly running towards it, sliding through the gap with Greg before the doors closed on them.

"Where is everyone?" Greg asked once the doors were closed. Nick softly placed Greg down reaching for the maintenance phone, but there was no answer. "That's eerie."

"You're tellin' me." Nick quickly ducked back as the doors opened on the next floor and bullets whizzed by, striking the back wall.

Greg slammed his hand on the 'doors close' button, checking Nick wasn't hit.

"Nicky?"

"I'm okay." Nick half smiled to him as he checked himself for any injuries.

"Where do we go?"

"G, just relax." Nick told him seeing the fear in his eyes. "We'll be okay, you trust me doncha?" Nick softly placed his hands on Greg's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

Greg looked up into Nick's eyes then nodded. "I trust you Nick."

"Good, I'll get us through this." Nick softly kissed Greg then hit the top floor button on the wall behind him.

"Top floor? Don't you watch horror movies? That's the worst place to go."

"Don't worry . . . I have a plan." He winked then lifted Greg into his arms bridal style again.

Greg smiled biting his lip. "You're my hero huh?"

"Told yah G." He grinned then watched cautiously as the elevator doors opened in front of them. Nick checked every angle then carried Greg out placing him on a chair. Greg watched as Nick pushed the button then quickly slipped out watching the elevator going back down.

"That's your big plan?" Greg asked as Nick did the same to the other.

"They'll be followin' the elevators, thinkin' we're in em, while we slip outta here." Nick re-lifted Greg into his arms walking off down the empty halls.

"How'd they clear out the hospital?"

"Well if O'Riley and Vartann were in on it . . . think how many more cops might be." Nick suggested, seeing the fear in Greg's eyes. "I'm pretty sure Griss and Brass aren't though..."

"Pretty sure? I'm gonna need a little bit more to go on Nick."

Nick pushed the stairs door open, checking over the banister. "I'm really pretty sure G." He smiled at him then started walking down the stairs. "You should really eat more G; you're as light as a feather." Nick smirked.

"I admit I'm not as well built as you, but I'm perfectly healthy." Greg grinned, licking his lips.

Nick glanced over the banister checking they were still alone then smiled to Greg.

"You're a tease Sanders."

"We could die any second." Greg's tongue lingered on his lips a few more seconds, tormenting Nick into kissing him. Nick closed the gap between them giving Greg a slow sensual kiss. Greg smoothed his hands through Nick's short cropped hair as he deepened the kiss.

"That good enough for yah G?" Nick asked slowly breaking the kiss.

"Don't ever shave all your hair off again, though Nicky." He smiled, continuing to run his fingers through Nick's hair.

"Never." Nick licked his lips then strengthened his hold around Greg, continuing off down the stairs.

* * *

"Lockdown?" Catherine asked him confused.

"Yeah, don't know who called it in. There was just a sudden lockdown on the hospital, biohazard materials or something. Locked down the whole hospital." Brass explained to her.

"But Nick and Greg are still in there?" Brass nodded. "Well what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm going over there." Sara grabbed her car keys, shoving her phone into her pocket. "I'll go see if they're okay, you find out what's going on."

Brass and Catherine nodded watching her walking away.

"She okay?" Brass asked.

"Tough day." Catherine replied grabbing her phone. "Let's find out what's going on then."

* * *

Nick looked down the empty hall then back at Greg stood behind him. "Looks clear." Nick whispered softly.

"Nicky I can walk." Greg insisted as Nick went to lift him again.

"G we had this conversation already . . . you'd slow us down. I can carry you. C'mon."

"You can't fight back though." Greg told him. "What if they're out there, waiting for us?"

"All the more reason to get out of here." Nick whispered to him. "G, I get that your scared . . . nothin' is gonna happen to you." He assured him then lifted him into his arms. "Nothin' is gonna happen to you, I promise you."

Nick rechecked the hall then carried Greg down the empty hall to the other end. He quickly ducked behind the reception desk seeing one of the hunters posted at the front door. Nick placed Greg down on the floor then peered round the side of the desk then looked at Greg sat beside him.

"Okay I got a plan." He whispered to him. "When that guy leaves and he will leave, you hop to the parkin' lot and get a car."

"You making fun of me?" Greg whispered looking up at Nick confused.

"No." He smiled checking the guy was still there. "Do you know how to hot wire a car?" Nick asked him. Greg nodded still looking at Nick puzzled. "I'll meet you out there." Nick winked at him giving him a reassuring smile. "Promise you."

"W-wait." Greg whispered, pulling Nick into his arms. "I can't lose you Nicky."

"Baby you're not gonna." Nick initiated a slow kiss, holding Greg's face in his hands. "Nothin' is gonna happen; I'll meet you out there."

Greg watched fearfully as Nick climbed to his feet getting the attention of the hunter stood by the door. Nick ran off down another hall with the hunter right behind him.

Greg crawled out from under the desk, checking the coast was clear. He used the desk to pull himself to his feet, wincing as he leant on his broken leg. Greg hobbled around the desk, checking the halls were empty then started to stagger off towards the doors. He glanced over his shoulder checking he was alone then pushed the front door open heading out into the cold night.

As soon as he stepped outside a puff of cold air escaped his mouth. Greg let go of the door taking his first step out onto the pavement. He bit his lip in agony, trying desperately not to fall over.

"C'mon Greg." He urged himself, taking another step forward.

Greg clenched his fists at his sides, trying to walk through the pain. He hobbled over to the first car, leaning his weight against it instead of on his leg.

After a long moments breathier he pulled the car door open, relieved that they forgot to lock it then slumped onto the seat, reaching under the dash for the wires. Two sparks of the wires and the car engine started to rumble. Greg pulled his broken leg into the car carefully then pulled the door shut looking back at the hospital.

"C'mon Nicky." Greg pleaded, desperately trying to see him in any of the hospital windows.

Suddenly Greg jumped hearing a loud bang from behind him. He pushed down the lock on the door seeing a hunter bearing a knife at his window, then crawled backwards to the other side of the car trying to get away.

The hunter forced his elbow through the window shattering it to pieces then lifted the lock and climbed into the car with Greg.

* * *

Sara pulled her car in towards the hospital, seeing the gate was sealed and locked.

"That's odd." Sara stopped the car squinting as she looked past the gates. She just about made out a suspicious looking man stood the other side. He stepped through the gate walking towards her car. Sara noticed he had a large scar down the left side of his face and his boots were covered in sand.

She wound down her window as he approached her car to talk to her.

"Sorry ma'am, we can't let anyone in." He said with a southern accent.

"Really? What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Quarantine ma'am."

Sara looked at the man not believing a word he was saying.

"Turn around please, ma'am." He ordered her. As he bent over to look at her, giving her a stern evil look, Sara saw a gun wedged down his belt.

"I'm gonna ask you again . . . turn around please ma'am."

She gulped hard in fear as she wasn't armed. Sara looked up at the hospital then back at the man stood beside her.

She wasn't armed and possibly outnumbered, but she wasn't about to just turn around, leaving Nick and Greg to fend for themselves.

She needed a plan.

* * *

"It's not about killing . . . it's not about death . . . it's about life." The masked man shouted, reloading his gun.

"Tell that to the people you've killed." Nick shouted at him from under one of the desks. "You think they feel that way?"

"The game doesn't end until your dead Mr Stokes." He cackled with laughter as he looked around trying to see where Nick was hiding. "It's not about killing people . . . it's about the kill. Taking a human life . . . nothing more precious."

Nick glanced out the window seeing a man with Greg in the car.

His eyes opened wider with fear. He had to get past an armed lunatic to save Greg and fast.

"I lose you Stokes?" He shouted.

"Why do you do this?" Nick asked, looking at the masked man's location in the room.

"Why not do this? It's how I was raised . . . do you do everything according to how your parents raised you?"

Nick smiled slightly. "Not until recently, but I'd never kill someone coz it's a family tradition."

"Then you have no respect your family Mr Stokes." The masked man squeezed the trigger three times in Nick's direction. Nick ducked lower out of the line of fire then crawled across the floor quickly into an open hospital room. He pushed the door shut, panting heavily as he tried to think of a way to get to Greg.

The masked man started pounding on the door trying to get in.

"How much longer you think you're gonna survive Stokes?" He shouted in anger. Nick dragged one of the chairs towards him using his foot then forced it against the door so the handle wouldn't turn. "There's only one way out of this Mr Stokes, for you and Greg."

Nick looked towards the window seeing it was slightly open. He had to get to Greg, if that was his only way out he had to take the chance.

* * *

Sara took a deep breath then slammed her foot on the gas. Her car powered through the gate like a race horse, pulling the gate from its hinges as she sped through the parking lot, ducking under her steering wheel as the guy behind her started firing his weapon.

The back window of Sara's car shattered to pieces as a bullet whizzed straight through it.

As Sara wasn't looking where she was going her car slammed into another.

Sara's head slammed forwards onto the steering wheel, knocking her out cold.

* * *

"Any last words kid?" The hunter asked, closing in on Greg with a knife in hand.

"Just one." Greg grabbed for the Anti-Freeze sat on the dash, spraying it into the guy's eyes.

The hunter screamed out in pain, quickly flinching backwards, slamming his head on the roof of the car in the process.

Greg opened the car door behind him, falling out onto the pavement on his back.

As Greg looked up he saw a gun aimed right in his face from a second hunter.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

**Triple Clife for three of the characters....**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 15: Life Threatening

**Chapter Fifteen: Life Threatening**

Nick grabbed hold of the masked man, slamming him up against the wall, holding his gun holding hand away from him. Nick forced the man's wrist against the door frame several times, causing his gun to drop to the floor.

"You kill me . . . you become me." The man said as Nick went for the gun.

Nick looked into the man's dark evil eyes thinking what to do.

His finger quivered over the trigger as he stared him down.

_Shoot him! _A voice shouted in his head.

Nick's mind flashed back to when he was in the same stance with Warrick's killer. He couldn't pull the trigger then either.

"What'll it be Stokes?"

Nick bit his lip staring directly into his eyes.

He could feel his heart pounding at the surface of his chest as he stared deep into those dark evil eyes.

"C'mon Stokes . . . what'll it be?" He shouted, tormenting him.

Nick and the masked man stood in complete silence, just staring each other down. Nick's gun holding hand began to tremble as the sinister glare from the other man made his skin crawl with fear.

Greg's desperate pleas for help suddenly cut through the silence.

Nick flipped the gun in his hand, slamming the handle end into the masked man's head, knocking him out cold.

Nick then ran towards the window, quickly climbing out to run to Greg's aid.

Greg was pinned down to the ground with the hunters hands grasped firmly around his throat.

Nick dropped from the window running straight for him. He grabbed the man pulling him away from Greg and forcing him into the side of the car.

The man punched Nick in the ribs forcing him back.

Nick stumbled on the curb falling back against the tarmac.

The hunter grabbed his previously dropped gun, pointing it down at Nick.

"Say Goodnight Bitch." The hunter shouted.

Sara suddenly appeared with a gun in hand. She pulled the trigger three times then looked the guy in the eyes as he fell back bleeding to death.

"Goodnight Bitch." She muttered to him as his body shook and trembled from the blood escaping his gaping wounds.

"Sara." Nick climbed to his feet throwing his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He checked her head wound watching as she slowly nodded.

"Let's get out of here." She said while Nick checked her head wound. "I'm okay Nick." She assured him.

Nick nodded then dropped down beside Greg checking he was okay.

"Nick." Sara shouted.

Nick looked up seeing two hunters walking out of the hospital. He lifted Greg into his arms, laying him down on the back seat of the car. Nick then ran round to the other side of the car seeing the hunter unconscious beside the open door. He glanced up at Greg then climbed into the driver's seat alongside Sara in the seat beside him.

"Sara."

"Yeah?" Sara asked turning towards Nick.

"How many bullets you got left?" He asked. Sara looked out the front of the car seeing five guys stood before them.

Sara checked the barrel of the gun then the clip.

"Four." She huffed disappointed. "You?"

"Two." Nick snapped the clip back into place then looked round at Greg on the back seat. "Stay down G."

Greg nodded remaining in his position, lying on the back seat. Nick looked back at Sara who gave him a go ahead nod.

Nick set the car into gear then put his foot down speeding off towards the hunters who didn't even move or flinch at the sight of a speeding car coming towards them as though they were fearless.

The hunters started firing their weapons at the car as it drove towards them. Nick and Sara ducked down in front under the dash, while Greg covered his hands over his eyes, stopping the shattering glass from going into his eyes.

Nick rammed straight through them, knocking them down like bowling pins. As the hunters rolled across the hood, Nick set the car into reverse, turning the car round to speed off out the broken gate then off up the road.

As soon as they were clear the firing ceased as they were no longer in the hunters range of fire.

"What the hell's going on with these guys?" Sara asked once they were clear.

"They're nuts." Nick told her, checking Greg was okay. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Back to the lab?" Sara suggested. "We can keep you and Greg safe there." She tried to assure him. Nick looked round at Greg then nodded heading in the labs direction. "Nick..." Sara turned to look at him. "That guy I shot . . . he's LVPD."

Nick looked at the shock on her face. "You sure?"

"Pretty sure." She nodded. "Why are LVPD after you guys?"

"It's their game, they told me the killer gets the prize money . . . I guess their sick of LVPD's pay . . . they're doin' a bit of moonlightin'." Nick suggested. "If Vartann and O'Riley were in on it . . . who knows how many others are..."

"We can't go back to the lab." Greg shouted from the back seat. "They'll find us easier there." He panicked.

"They can protect you . . . there's no way Brass is in on it . . . he's been so worried about you two." Sara looked round at Greg trying to assure him. He was like a little brother to her and she wanted nothing more than to protect him from danger. "So have I . . . I can't believe I almost lost you two."

"You should know you can't get rid of me that easily Sidle." Greg joked. "There is food at the lab right? I'm starving."

"I'm sure we'll find yah somethin' G." Nick laughed.

"Nick...we're getting pulled over." Sara looked in the rear view mirror seeing the cop car signalling for them to pull over.

"Damn it. You got your badge?" Sara checked her pockets then shook her head. "Damn it." He repeated then looked down at his hospital scrubs covered in blood.

_This is gonna be awkward._

"Don't stop Nick." Greg looked out the back recognising one of the guys from when he was abducted. "Just keep driving."

"You sure G?"

"Just trust me." Nick nodded seeing the fear in his eyes.

As Nick continued to avoid the officer's warnings the cop pulled out his gun trying to shoot out their back tires.

"Don't we deserve a break?" Greg shouted, shielding his eyes.

The cop burst the back tire of the car, causing it to slide and skid all over the road.

"Look out." Sara shouted, pointing to a truck coming at them.

Nick tried to swerve out of the way, but the cop shot out a second tire, sending the car completely out of control.

Nick desperately tried to keep the car on the road, but it suddenly flipped hitting the edge of the road, turning it upside-down as it skid down the side of the road, stopping as it hit a tree.

* * *

"What?" Grissom asked confused.

Brass rolled his eyes at him. "I said any word on Sara? She went to check on Nick and Greg." Brass checked his watch. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Sara went to check on them?"

"Are you on drugs?" Brass asked. "What have we been talking about the last ten minutes?" He shouted at him. "I told you about the hospital being shut down due to some freak biohazard thing, right?"

"Yeah . . . I got that part. The sheriff personally authorised it . . . so I think it's legit."

"The sheriff?" Brass asked. He bit his lip thinking a moment. "If its legit then why hasn't a cleanup crew been called out there? And why are Nick and Greg still there?"

Grissom raised one eyebrow looking up at him. "You think the sheriff is in on this . . . hunting game?"

"Hell, I don't know what to think right now Gil. Hard to believe O'Riley and Vartann were in on it." Brass checked his watch again looking up at Grissom. "Maybe we should get down there?"

"I'll drive." Grissom grabbed his car keys off his desk then pulled his coat on. "Call Catherine and tell her to check out this quarantine report from the sheriff."

Brass nodded pulling out his phone.

* * *

Nick carefully pulled Greg out of the back of the car into his arms, staying ducked behind the car as the cop was still up there. "You okay?" Nick asked gently brushing his thumb across Greg's cheek where some blood was dripping from his head.

Greg nodded then looked over at Sara. "What now?" He asked.

Sara crawled round to them showing them her shattered phone.

"Great." Nick mumbled. He looked round the side of the car seeing the police car just pulling up on the road. "We have to get out of here. Can you walk?" He asked looking at Sara.

Sara checked the cuts on her arm then her leg. "I think so, what about Greg?"

"I'll carry him, head for the woods." Nick told her.

Sara wiped the blood from her forehead then slowly climbed to her feet heading towards the woods. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg lifting him up as he climbed to his feet, following in Sara's footsteps.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sara asked Nick once they were under cover.

"I dunno . . . we don't even know how many of them there are." Nick gently lowered Greg's legs to the ground holding his shoulder in agony.

"Nick you okay?" Sara asked, seeing the pain in his eyes.

Nick nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "Think I just pulled the muscle."

"I still think the labs our best bet." Sara looked around trying to get her bearings. "This way. You okay to carry Greg?"

Nick nodded re-lifting Greg into his arms.

* * *

"That's Sara's car." Brass pointed out. Grissom stopped his car beside the broken gate, looking ahead at the totalled car; he could feel his heart racing as he saw the blood smear against the side window.

Grissom climbed out the car, running across the lot towards Sara's car. His heart pounded heavily as he approached the driver's side door. There was blood across the steering wheel and window, but no sign of Sara.

Brass walked through the lot finding a body beside a pile of broken glass.

"Hey Gil." He shouted. Grissom walked over seeing the glass shatter piles. "Think there used to be a car here?" He pointed to the skid marks on the floor.

"Either they got out of here..."

"Or they were taken." Brass picked up a piece of glass with blood on it. "Shall I call day shift to clean this up?"

Grissom nodded then looked round seeing security cameras on the outside of the hospital. "Jim, see if you can get the tapes." Grissom walked across the lot picking up a shell casing. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed more of them. "We have to find out what went down here."

"Ecklie's bringing a crew out." Brass snapped his phone shut then walked over to Grissom's side. "Their tough Gil."

"No one's invincible though."

* * *

"So how come..." Sara stopped to pant for air. "How come you never told me about you guys getting together?" She queried as she continued to walk through the never ending, humid woods.

"How'd you find out?" Greg asked surprised.

"Kinda obvious . . . that and Nick sorta already told me . . . but you never told me you already got together." She said turning to face the guilty men.

"Sorry." They both apologised.

"For the record we haven't actually..."

Nick quickly covered Greg's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "How much further?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

Sara smiled watching Nick blushing. "Not much further, roads just up here." She pointed. "Then we'll have to go through the city to get to the lab."

"Let's hail a cab." Greg suggested.

"Greg, we're covered in blood and there's guys with guns after us." Sara said turning to face him. "That and neither of us have our badges or a phone . . . so we're pretty much screwed."

"We have guns, let's hijack a car." Greg suggested.

"Now I know you really must have a concussion." Nick smirked. "We can't just hijack someone's car G."

"I don't have a concussion . . . I'm serious, we can't stay on foot. Sara heads bleeding, you've hurt your shoulder . . . and I'm pretty much useless."

"You're not useless Greg." Nick told him.

"I can't walk or fight back . . . I'm useless." He moaned.

"Guys . . . there's a car coming." Sara whispered as they approached the road. They stayed hidden in the trees watching the car drive past. "I think we should go with Greg's plan."

"What?" Nick practically shouted at her. "Are you insane? We can't hijack someone's car."

"It's not like we're gonna shoot em Nick. We'll tell them where to pick up their car later." She suggested.

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "This is a really dumb plan Sara."

"It's not like we have a choice Nick . . . those guys are gonna find you . . . they're not gonna stop until both of you are dead . . . I can't lose anyone else." Sara shouted with emotion seeping into her voice.

Nick watched a tear slide down the side of her cheek. "Okay, okay . . . we'll go with this plan."

* * *

Grissom and Brass were back on the road, heading back towards the lab to see if Sara made it back. "Try it again." Grissom ordered.

Brass nodded dialling Sara's number again. "There's still no answer Gil . . . maybe she turned it off." Brass suggested.

Grissom rolled his eyes concentrating on the road in front of him. "She wouldn't turn her phone off . . . she always keeps it with her."

"Okay Gil." Brass dialled the number, trying again.

"Sorry." Grissom apologised. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"I understand." Brass whispered softly. "We'll find her Gil . . . we'll find Sara . . . Nick and Greg . . . they'll all be fine. Nothings gonna happen to them." Brass tried to assure him.

"I hope your right." Grissom looked back at the road seeing a dark figure out in the middle of the road holding a gun at them. "Whoa." Grissom slammed both feet on the brakes staring out at the armed assailant.

* * *

**Please Review if you want more :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters, Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**


	17. Chapter 16: Mistrust

**Chapter Sixteen: Mistrust**

"Jesus, Sara." Grissom shouted, climbing out of the car. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Opps." Sara shoved the gun into her belt then threw her arms around Grissom's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked, feeling her trembling.

Brass climbed out of the car looking at Sara surprised. "Were you about to hijack our car?"

"Greg's plan." She defended herself. Brass rolled his eyes then looked at Grissom.

"You okay?" Grissom asked again.

"I'm okay." Sara slowly pulled back smiling at them both. "Nick and Greg are over there." She pointed towards the trees.

Brass and Grissom ran down the ditch, towards the woods spotting Nick and Greg sat against a large tree trunk.

* * *

"You should be safe in here." Grissom clicked on the light looking into the empty store room. Nick looked around at the store room.

There were large stacks of shelves throughout, covered in boxes. Against the far wall was a large empty space with some blankets thrown on the floor.

"We'll find out who's in on this . . . we can protect you, just stay in here for now . . . safest place you can be."

"I believe a vault would be safer." Nick smirked, looking in at the storeroom. "Thanks Griss."

"How's Greg holding up?"

"He's scared . . . but he'll be okay." Nick looked over his shoulder at the doc patching Greg's head wound up.

"If there are cops involved in this . . . then you two better stay down here. Who knows who's in on it?" Grissom looked at the doc then at Nick. "I'm pretty sure Brass is okay . . . he doesn't know your down here though . . . I won't tell anyone you're down here." Grissom assured him.

"Thanks Grissom." Nick smiled again.

"Oh and I'll get you some food." He winked walking away.

Nick watched him go then walked into the doc's office smiling at Greg.

"There you go . . . all patched up." The doc smiled. "Want me to take a look at that shoulder Nick?"

"No I'm good. Thanks doc."

Doc Robbins smiled then threw his latex gloves into the trash walking away. Nick stepped up to the table where Greg was sat placing his hands gently on Greg's knees.

"You okay G?"

Greg nodded, swirling his fingertip across the back of Nick's hand.

"Hey G." Nick lifted Greg's chin to look into his eyes. "We're gonna be okay."

"You can't know for sure..."

"Hey, I've got us this far . . . we _can _survive this Greg . . . I'm not givin' up now, you shouldn't either." Nick slowly brought their lips together for a sweet passionate kiss.

Nick slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Greg's.

"We're gonna be okay Greg."

"I believe you." Greg smiled, looking up into Nick's gorgeous dark eyes. "You know I'm still hungry."

Nick broke into a wide grin. "Griss said it's on the way, don't worry."

"Can we get clean clothes too?" Greg asked looking down at his hospital scrubs.

"Do you have some in your locker?" Nick asked. Greg thought about it a moment then nodded. "I'll be right back." Nick kissed Greg on the forehead then walked towards the door. "Stay here G."

"I will."

Nick smiled to him then walked off down the hall, heading upstairs to the locker room.

Nick slipped through the CSI lab halls, without being noticed heading straight for the locker room, opening his and Greg's lockers to get out some of their clothes.

As Nick opened Greg's locker, Bobby Dawson's locker slowly creaked open. The curious CSI in him glanced inside seeing a walkie talkie sat on the shelf. He opened the locker wider seeing a map of the desert stuffed inside. Upon further inspection he noticed the walkie talkie was the exact same make as the ones the hunters were carrying about in the desert.

Nick checked the locker room door to make sure he was alone then dug further inside finding a knife stuffed under some clothes in the bottom.

"Nick."

Nick spun round seeing Bobby stood in the door.

"Can I help you with something?"

* * *

"How do you explain this then?" Brass shouted at Bobby Dawson. Brass held up the maps and walkie talkie in front of him. "Wendy's testing the blood on that knife of yours, if it matches any of our victims, so help me god you won't even see a single day of sunshine again." Brass shouted trying to rattle him.

"I don't hunt them." Bobby defended himself in a scared shaky voice.

Brass frowned at him waiting for him to speak again.

"I-I work for them . . . I-I'm a spy." He nervously tried to explain.

"Spy in what way?" Brass asked. When Bobby didn't answer, Brass slammed his fists down on the table in anger. "IN WHAT WAY?"

"On you guys . . . I cover up evidence . . . that knife was at the hospital. I have to dispose of it. The other CSI's never even logged it into their evidence. I keep their organisation a secret."

"Organisation?" Brass asked. "You know who's in it?"

"No . . . I don't know names . . . or faces . . . just a phone number. They call me . . . tell me to destroy the evidence."

"How long?" Brass demanded.

Bobby looked up into Brass's eyes seeing the anger and disappointment behind them.

"HOW LONG?" Brass shouted at the top of his lungs.

"T-Three years." He stammered.

"Why? Why would you do this Bobby? Why join the CSI lab if you're working with the damn guys we're trying to put away?" Brass asked.

Bobby dropped his head into his hands avoiding eye contact with him.

"WHY? C'MON BOBBY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER." Bobby shouted at him, removing his hands from his face.

"But your daughter died three years ago..."

"She didn't die when she was seven . . . she was taken. They took her . . . and they still have her..."

"How do you know she's still alive?" Brass asked him.

Bobby pulled an envelope from his pocket, throwing it across the table. Brass pulled a cloth from his pocket to open it up. Inside he saw a picture of Bobby's daughter, only she was much older than the one in Bobby's lab. His daughter was chained to a chair with blood down the side of her face.

"Every time I do something for them . . . they send me another picture. They keep promising they'll let her go..."

"Why didn't you tell us this? We could have helped you..."

"If I told anyone . . . they would have killed her. They probably know that you know now . . . she's probably dead." Bobby slumped his head back into his hands, letting his tears out.

Brass looked at Bobby then turned to the door looking wide eyed at Nick and Grissom who had been listening in from the observation room the whole time.

Brass walked outside to them, looking back in at Bobby.

"So . . . what do we do now?" Nick asked them both.

"You should get back to Greg." Grissom told him. "We might be able to trace this phone number that calls Bobby . . . I suppose we should check the rest of the staff too."

"You think there could be more spies?" Brass asked surprised.

"Who knows . . . we'll figure this out . . . Nick, stay with Greg." Grissom looked round at Nick a moment. Nick nodded then grabbed their clothes he left on a chair and walked back downstairs to Greg in the storeroom.

Once Nick was gone, Brass turned to Grissom, speaking in a low whisper. "You sure they'll be safe? This is the worst place to hide them."

"Place they'd least expect . . . they should be okay for now." Grissom looked around at the precinct. "Don't tell anybody about Bobby just yet . . . if word gets back to these guys . . . his daughter could be next."

* * *

"So they're safe?" Catherine asked. Grissom and Brass looked at each other then nodded. "So how are we supposed to find out who's in on it? It's not like they have a membership card."

"What about O'Riley or Vartann . . . can't we get them to talk?" Sara asked. "We could make a deal with them . . . Vartann wanted to leave and they killed his daughter so we could start with him..."

"Yeah or the brothers of this masked man, who we assume must be Bennie since Frankie's dead." Catherine suggested.

"What about the little sister . . . Tamara?" Sara asked looking round at Grissom. "She helped out Nick before . . . what if she knows who's in on it too?"

"We'll try . . . Catherine you talk to Vartann and O'Riley with Brass, try and get them to give us a rough number on how many hunters there are in on this game, or even where they're keeping Bobby Dawson's daughter. Sara and I will go over and talk to Tamara, find out what she knows. There might even be something at the house." Grissom grabbed his gun and phone shoving them into his belt.

"You okay Griss?" Catherine asked, seeing the odd look on her supervisors face.

"I don't think we should leave Nick and Greg alone. Who knows who's in on it?" Grissom looked at them biting his lip. "How are we supposed to protect them . . . if we don't know who we're protecting them from?"

"Maybe we should arm them?" Sara suggested. "Better than nothing, I'd feel safer if they were armed."

"Okay, I'll go down . . . get the car ready." Grissom told Sara walking off towards the elevator.

"Grissom." Ecklie shouted, startling him. Grissom looked round seeing Ecklie shuffling towards him.

"Not now Conrad, I'm kinda busy." Grissom checked his watch, while waiting for the elevator to come down.

"What's this I hear Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders are on the run from some psycho killers?" Ecklie asked. Grissom looked round at him suspiciously. "Yeah the rumours are all over the building . . . so what's going on? Judy had one too many again, she spreading false rumours?"

"It's true . . . but it's kind of confidential for their protection." Grissom explained. "I really have to go . . . I'll catch you up on it later."

"Where are they then?" Ecklie asked.

Grissom looked at him trying to judge his expression. He couldn't know if Ecklie was in on it or not so he remained silent then stepped into the elevator.

"C'mon Gil, we found Sanders blood in that glass . . . what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later." Grissom looked at the suspicious look on Ecklie's face as the elevator doors closed on him.

* * *

"Who'd have ever thought our first meal together, would be on the floor of a storeroom." Greg smirked, resting against the wall right beside Nick.

"I promise to take you somewhere nicer next time." Nick smiled, putting his arm around Greg's shoulder. "You still hungry G?"

Greg shook his head, licking his fingers from his last pizza slice. "No . . . I'm good now . . . tired."

"Yeah, I hear yah." Nick smirked. "Think I'll sleep for a month after this."

"Think I'll use all my vacation time I've saved up on."

"Oh yeah . . . where would you go?" Nick pulled Greg tighter into his arms, resting his chin on top of Greg's head.

"Long Beach . . . I love going there . . . or Miami, hit the beaches . . . work on my tan." He smiled, holding out his pale arms. "Then we could make out on the beach . . . wine and dine at romantic restaurants . . . then fall asleep in each other's arms." Greg's grin increased as he looked up at Nick. "Like how I included you in my vacation package?"

"Very subtle." Nick laughed.

"Seriously though . . . would you wonna go on vacation with me?"

"That'd be a dream come true." Nick admitted, loving the adorable grin on Greg's face. "I'd love to make out with you on beaches, wine and dine you in romantic, expensive restaurants and fall asleep with you in my arms." Nick tightened his embrace around Greg's body. "As soon as we get through this we'll go."

"Awesome." Greg glanced up at the door seeing a large shadow cast behind it.

The shadow knocked on the door then slowly opened it.

Nick and Greg nervously watched as the door slowly creaked open.

"Grissom." They both sighed in relief.

"Sorry guys . . . we're off out to do some research." Grissom pulled a gun from his belt, pulling back the slide then handed it to Nick. "Fully loaded." He pulled some spare clips from his other pocket. "Didn't wonna leave without giving you two something to protect yourselves."

"Thanks Griss." Nick placed the clips behind him, where he could easily reach them.

"Don't mention it . . . stay safe." He said to them then slowly turned to walk out the door. Grissom stopped at the doorway, glancing back at Nick and Greg through the shelf stacks.

"Somethin' else on your mind?" Nick asked, seeing the concerned look in his supervisor's eyes.

Grissom looked at the two of them a moment then shook his head. "Be careful . . . I mean it."

"Will do." Nick nodded.

Grissom closed the door then walked off to meet Sara in the parking lot.

"Why'd he give you the gun?" Greg asked, looking up at Nick.

"I'm more experienced." Nick smirked.

"What if I have to protect you though Nick?" Nick looked at the gun in his hands then at Greg. "Think I can't protect you?"

"I do . . . technically you already did." Nick smiled at him, remembering when they were out in the desert and a hunter was about to smash his brains in.

Greg had protected him then.

"Okay then G . . . what's this called?" Nick asked pointing to a part on the gun.

"Slide." Nick nodded then pointed to another part. "Grip safety . . . trigger guard . . . front sight . . . rear sight."

"Good G." Nick ejected the bullet from the chamber along with the clip, demonstrating to Greg how to reload the clip then handed it to Greg to watch him do the same.

Nick suddenly pulled Greg into his arms, joining their lips together for a deep passionate kiss. Greg placed the gun at Nick's side, climbing onto his lap so he was straddling Nick's thighs, deepening the kiss.

"So seeing a gun in my hands turns you on, huh Nicky?"

"Definitely." Nick rasped as he slid his hands down Greg's sides then rolled him over onto the floor of the storeroom.

"You want my first time to be in a storeroom?" Greg nervously giggled.

"I don't have supplies . . . so we can't go that far." Nick corrected. "I'll make your first time real special, don't worry." Nick seductively whispered as he slid his hands underneath Greg's t-shirt, continuing to invade his mouth with his ravenous tongue.

Greg moaned softly as Nick moved his hands onto his hips, working open his jeans. He pulled Greg's t-shirt up over his head, working kisses down his bare chest, while Greg's fingers were entwined in his hair.

Nick sat up on Greg's hips, pulling his own shirt off. Then pressed his bare chest against Greg's on the floor so they could feel one another's heart beats against each other.

"Oh, Nicky." Greg moaned, panting heavily. He slid his hands across Nick's strong back, engaging in another deep kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Nick pulled both their jeans down past their knees along with their boxers, watching Greg squirm as their hardened bodies made first contact.

Greg's eyes rolled back into his head as Nick began to grind his hips against him.

Greg laced his hands around the back of Nick's neck pulling him closer to join their mouths in another blissfully kiss, kicking their bodies into overdrive.

Greg pushed his tongue deeper into Nick's warm wet mouth, loving the feel of Nick's strong body on top of his own.

Both men broke the kiss momentarily for a gasp of air, feeling the waves of pleasure beginning to surge through their bodies at each contact of their heated flesh.

Greg slipped his hands down Nick's back pulling him closer as their bodies started to flow like an electrical charge.

Greg softly moaned Nick's name, raising his good leg to wrap it around Nick's waist as they came against each other, mixing their juices between them as the intense ecstasy feeling shuddered through their bodies.

They both broke the kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes, panting heavily.

"I love you Nick." Greg panted.

"I love you too Greg." Nick licked Greg's upper lip looking into his eyes.

No woman had ever looked at him like that before.

"What are you thinking about Nicky?"

Nick smiled looking down into his lover's eyes. "Nothin' . . . for once . . . completely at peace." He grinned then rolled to the side of Greg, letting his breathing calm down.

"You don't think we're gonna make it do you?" Greg asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Nick.

"We are Greg." Nick rolled to face him, running his fingers through Greg's hair. "We're gonna make it . . . we're gonna take that holiday trip together . . . we've got a lot more years to live through yet."

"Together?"

Nick nodded. "Of course G." Nick initiated a kiss to Greg's soft lips. "You should get some sleep."

"What if they find us?"

"I'll stay awake." Nick assured him.

Greg nodded then grabbed his clothing, quickly redressing. Nick pulled his boxers and jeans up then grabbed his shirt.

As he lay back on the storeroom floor, Greg rolled into his embrace, resting his head against his chest. Greg fit perfectly against his body like a missing puzzle piece.

Nick finally felt like he belonged somewhere in the world.

_Now if only it wasn't for the raging psychopaths out to get us._

* * *

"Tamara?" Grissom shouted entering the house. Sara stepped up behind him holding out her gun.

"You smell that?" Sara whispered to him. Grissom nodding heading further into the house. As he approached the next corner towards the front room the stench got stronger.

Being used to the smells they weren't at all surprised to see a body on the floor.

"DAMN IT!" Sara shouted angrily seeing Tamara lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of the front room.

"She's been dead a while." Grissom grabbed his phone calling it in. He watched as Sara walked off down the hall searching the other rooms.

Suddenly someone grabbed Sara yanking her into one of the rooms.

Grissom dropped his phone to the ground, shattering it to pieces as he rushed to her aid.

Before Grissom could get to the room someone grabbed him from behind holding a knife to his throat.

"Going somewhere Gil?"

* * *

**Cliffe....**

**Sorry, you must be getting sick of these now :D Next chapter should be done shortly though, so you won't have to wait too long.**

**Thanks to Alex and Tish for beta-ing**

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 17: Treachery

**Chapter Seventeen: Treachery **

"Stand up!" He ordered again. Nick helped Greg to his feet slowly raising their hands above their heads. They looked on at their attacker, seeing Wade Jones, day shift CSI.

"What are you doin' Wade?" Nick asked looking on at the trembling hands gripping the gun tightly. "Don't tell me you're with these damn guys..."

"Shut Up Stokes!" He snapped moving closer to them. "Toss your weapon!"

Nick slowly slipped his hand to the back of his belt reaching for the gun. He looked at the shakiness of Wade's hands, knowing that the daytime CSI had suffered from being shot at close range in the chest on the job a few years ago, he probably wasn't going to shot them in a place they'd survive and have to suffer through the pain like he did.

Nick gulped hard, thinking he should be grateful for that fact since he'd already been shot in the chest once and it really did hurt like hell.

"Toss your weapon!" He ordered again, shaking the gun towards Nick to intimidate him. Nick pulled the gun from his belt then threw it towards Wade's feet. Greg jumped at the loud crash of the gun hitting the floor. "Turn around and face the wall." He ordered next.

"I'd rather look you in the eyes." Nick simply stated, making him feel nervous. Wade had never used his gun on the job and he still had a mental fear of them. Nick was hoping if he made it as hard as possible for Wade, he wouldn't go through with it.

"Don't make this harder Stokes..."

"If you're gonna kill me, have the nerve to shoot me while you look me in the eyes." Nick shouted trying to rattle him. Greg looked up at Nick as if he had a death wish. _You're not gonna shoot. You're not gonna shoot . . . oh please God don't let him shoot . . . not when somethin' is finally goin' right. _Nick pleaded.

Wade stared Nick directly in the eyes for what seemed like an endless moment. He finally sighed heavily then lowered the gun to his side.

Nick gave out a heavy sigh of relief, keeping his hands raised at his sides. "Good choice."

"You two gotta get outta here . . . they're on their way."

"Who? Do you know who they all are?" Nick asked curiously, not daring to take a step forwards as Wade still had both the guns.

"I can't tell you..." Wade looked at the fear in Greg's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Wade please, we can help you. You just have to help us . . . you didn't kill us . . . that's a good sign. We can help you." Nick tried to reason with him. Wade looked at the gun in his hands then back into Nick's eyes. "Do you wonna kill us Wade?" Wade slowly shook his head. "Then help us, please Wade."

"You have to get out of here." Wade walked off towards the door. "I'm sorry . . . I can't help you."

Nick looked at Greg as the door shut. He still had his hands in the air, frozen on the spot.

Nick stepped in front of him looking into his eyes. "Greg . . . Greg . . . it's okay your safe."

"I-I know." Greg's shaky voice whimpered.

"Then why have you still got your hands up?" Greg looked at his hands then into Nick's eyes, not saying a word. Nick took hold of Greg's hands, lowering them to his sides. "You're safe G." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Greg, pulling him closer to his body for a bear hug. "You're safe G." He repeated, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder.

"W-What if this i-is a trap?" Greg whispered in a trembling voice, looking towards the door. "T-They could all be w-waiting out there for us." Nick wrapped his arms tighter around Greg, lowering his mouth to Greg's ear.

"You're safe with me Greg."

"We do have to get out of here though. If he found us..."

"He didn't shoot us though..."

"You're too trusting Nicky. If Wade kills us in here he's got no chance at getting away. They're not gonna let a cop killer go, but if he kills us out there . . . we can't go out there." Nick looked at the fear in Greg's eyes. "Why are you smiling Nicky?"

"Nothin' just you said we should get out of here then you said we can't go out there." He lightly chuckled. Greg looked at Nick then laughed too.

"I'm kinda loopy huh?" He giggled.

"Yep, but you wouldn't be you without it." He grinned. "But I agree with your first point. If Wade found us, who knows who else can. So let's go."

"You're right . . . so where do we go?"

"I haven't exactly thought that part through yet." Nick grinned, pulling back from the hug slightly. "It was nice wakin' up to you again though."

"Really? You rednecks..." He laughed, "you wake up on a store room floor with a gun to your head and you think it's your best day ever." He giggled looking at Nick's expression.

"Don't make fun of me Sanders." He laughed, poking Greg in the stomach. "I meant the wakin' up with you part, smart ass." He grinned, resting his forehead against Greg's with their lips inches apart. "It's good we can still laugh, even though any minute we could be dead."

"Live each moment to the fullest." Greg whispered with baited breath. Nick looked into Greg's eyes then took the bait, closing the distance between them for a passionate kiss that could well be their last.

"We should get out of here then." Greg whispered.

"Agreed."

"Well we can't make a run for it . . . I can barely hobble and there's a bandage holding your guts in." Nick looked at Greg a moment thinking of an idea. He picked the gun up, shoving it back into his belt then carefully lifted Greg into his arms. "Where are we going?" Nick didn't answer just lifted Greg's legs up heading for the door. "You know the ladies would be so jealous, knowing you've been caring me around in your masculine arms for the past few days."

"They can be jealous all they like, no one gets me but you . . . and you're all mine Sanders." He possessively rasped.

"Damn straight." He winked. "I love you Nicky."

"Love you too G."

* * *

"Don't turn around!" He shouted, pointing the gun to the back of Grissom's head.

"Sheriff Rory Atwater . . . why does it not surprise me that you're involved in this?"

"Shut up, smart ass." He shouted, hitting Grissom with the end of the barrel. "I've had enough of your sarcastic comments over the years, now I finally get one over on you. I wonna enjoy this moment before I blow your brains out."

"Spare me the lecture and just shoot me already." Grissom tempted him, looking at him in the eyes with no fear.

"All in good time Gil."

"So you've been in on this whole thing . . . the whole time? Is that why you went for the Sheriff position? Really Rory, that's kinda pathetic . . . even for you."

"They're paying me a whole lot of money to keep this private..."

"Check the news dumb ass, the murders have been all over the TV. How private you going for?" He shouted.

"We're gonna chalk it up to CSI's gone rogue . . . we're not just going after Stokes and Sanders anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well Gil, I thought you'd have figured it out by now. Ecklie is into Politics and goes by my word; you're the loose cannon I've been trying to get rid of for years. So what better way to get rid of you then to wrap you up in this whole mess?"

"You're gonna pin this whole thing on my team? How will you get the evidence to support that?"

"We're already working on it."

"So Ecklie's in on this too?" Grissom asked. "What's the point in taking an oath to protect innocent people..."

"Conrad doesn't know anything." He interrupted. "We do protect the innocent . . . and what better way to do it then get rid of the very CSI's that ignore my every word." Grissom looked at him as if he was insane. "I can get a new team that actually listen to me and protect the public from the evils of the world . . . people like my daughter. You forgot about her didn't you?"

"She died over ten years ago Rory, get over it." He snapped at him. "Killing us and killing all these innocent people . . . how is that going to help?"

"I didn't kill those other people." He boomed at him. "The amount of crap I've had to put up from you lot, Nick's hooker girlfriend, Catherine's father, Sander's hate crime, Warrick killing Gedda..."

"He didn't kill Gedda." Grissom corrected.

"Whatever!" He barked at him. "The way I see it, this is killing two birds with one stone."

"You're insane!" Grissom shouted at him. "You can't do this . . . what would your daughter think of you? Knowing you helped end the lives of innocent people..."

"Appealing to my dead daughter, won't change my mind Gil. You're too late anyway . . . you're team are being dispensed off . . . as we speak."

* * *

Catherine walked through the parking lot towards her car, swearing she could hear someone following her, but she didn't want to turn around. She dug her keys out of her purse, steadily speeding up her walking pace towards her car, quickly weaving through the other cars then ducked out of the line of fire that abruptly whizzed through the air.

She held her hands over her head as a second bullet whizzed right over her head striking the car in front of her, causing the car alarm to screech.

Catherine crawled through the rows of cars, using the car alarm as a distraction to get away. She gripped her purse tightly in her hands, listening to the footsteps approaching her. She crawled round the back of a large truck, remaining quiet as the footsteps narrowed towards her.

A step rounded the corner towards her.

She swung her purse, smacking them right in the face then relieved them of their weapon.

"Vera? Oh you gotta be kidding me . . . you're in on it too?" She shouted angrily. "What the hell Sam? I thought you were a stand up guy?"

"He is." A second gun was pulled up to Catherine's head from behind her.

"Cavaliere." Catherine huffed dropping the gun to the floor then slowly raising her arms. "Are all the cops crocked in this town?"

"You are." Cavaliere forced Catherine up against the car, snapping some handcuffs over her wrists. "When we're finished with that smart mouth of yours, you'll be begging me to kill you." He sneered walking her off to a cell.

* * *

Brass placed his coffee on the side, watching Vera and Cavaliere dragging Catherine down the hall. He looked round at Mitch stood by the water cooler. "Hey did Grissom get back yet?"

"No sir, he hasn't called in yet."

Brass nervously bit his lip looking round his station of potential suspects and they were all his fellow officers, which made it ten times worse. He decided he had to get Nick and Greg out of here.

Luckily Grissom wasn't very discreet about where he hid them, so he knew just where to go.

Brass took the elevator down towards the coroner's office, heading towards the supply closet seeing it was empty. "Damn." There wasn't any blood so that was a good sign. He looked around the rest of the coroner's office, nervously tapping his fingers against his holster strapped to his belt.

Brass turned the coroner, bumping into someone holding a gun.

"Whoa." Brass shouted drawing his gun on detective Williams.

"What are you doing down here Brass?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Brass looked at his fellow officer, trying to judge if he was in on it or not. He just wasn't sure anymore. "Are you with these guys?"

"What guys?"

"Don't play dumb with me . . . I handpicked you from the academy. This is how you pay me back?"

"What? What did I do?"

They both shouted at each other, firmly holding their guns at one another.

"What are you doing down here?" Brass demanded.

"Wade told me there was someone down here with Nick and Greg."

"Wade? How'd he even know Nick and Greg were down here?"

"Are you here to kill them?" Williams asked, still pointing his gun at his senior officer.

"Why would I kill Nick and Greg?" Brass hissed at him. "You're the bastard that's lying. Wade doesn't even know their down here, so how the hell did he tell you?"

"I'm not lying . . . Wade told me there was someone down here with a gun. You know how nervous he is around them, so I came to check it out, turns out he was right coz here you are."

"I just got here, I haven't even seen Wade." Brass shouted.

"You're lying."

"Well so are you."

They looked at each in confusion, trying to judge which of them was really lying.

"Okay . . . we could do this all day. So..." Brass slowly lowered his gun, waiting for Williams to do the same. Detective Williams lowered his gun too, cautiously replacing it to his holster.

"I didn't even know Nick and Greg were down here. Not until Wade told me . . . but he was acting real shifty." Williams explained. The confused senior officer replaced his gun to his holster, trying to judge if Williams was telling the truth. "C'mon Jim . . . you know me. I hate dirty cops, you know I do. Hell you brought me in after Warrick Brown was shot by one; I told you my views on them there and then."

"Okay." Brass huffed, years of experience in the integration room really paid off. Williams wasn't showing any deceitful or nervous guilty signs, so he decided to trust him. "Have you found Nick and Greg then?" Williams shook his head. "Have you seen Vega and Cavaliere today?"

"No . . . why?"

"They were just hauling Willows off to a cell..." Brass stopped talking looking around the coroner's office.

"What?" Williams asked. Brass put his finger to his lip walking over to one of the body trays. He looked up at Williams drawing their guns again as he pulled out the tray.

Doc Robbins lunged at them from under a sheet, baring his walking stick as a weapon.

"Jeez Doc." Brass shouted, lowering his weapon. "You trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Speak for yourself . . . why's everyone running round with guns?" He asked, straightening his lab coat.

"Everyone?" Brass asked curiously.

"Well there was Vega then Wade, I just saw Nick heading out with a gun then I finally hid after I saw you." He pointed to Williams. "You all trying to give me a heart attack? I'm an old man you know..."

"You saw Nick? Which way did he go?" Brass asked.

The doc pointed towards the stairs. "Isn't anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" He shouted as both men hustled out the door. "Fine." He grumbled.

* * *

Nick lowered Greg to the floor as he peered out the gap in the door.

Greg nervously looked over the banister as the door downstairs opened. Nick stepped up beside him seeing the shadows of two men holding guns, working their up the stairs. "C'mon G." Nick whispered tugging him through the door. He lifted Greg into his arms, quickly ducking into Henry's empty lab.

"I've never seen this place so empty." Greg whispered as he slid under Henry's work station out of the view of the see through walls.

"Scary huh." Nick looked across the hall at Bobby's lab full of guns and bullets that was also empty. "G stay here."

"Wait." Greg pulled Nick closer by his collar joining their lips for a slow lusty kiss. "We never knew..."

"Shh, we're not gonna die . . . not yet. I promise you." He winked, handing Greg the gun then crawling towards the door. "Don't shoot anyone unless you're sure." He whispered then quickly made a break for it across the hall.

Greg nervously bit his lip, peering through a gap in the table legs at Nick in the ballistics lab. He couldn't believe this was all happening; this kind of thing only happened in the action movies as far as he was concerned.

Nick pulled the keys from Bobby's hiding spot, unlocking the gun cage and carefully retrieving one the guns. He peered down the barrel seeing it was empty then knelt down to unlock a second cupboard that he knew housed the bullets.

Nick stopped in his tracks hearing footsteps going through the hall. He ducked behind a cabinet, peering round the side of it seeing Detective Sam Vega walking through the empty lab halls.

Nick looked over at Greg across the hall, putting his finger to his lips. Greg nodded, remaining still and quiet in his hiding spot.

Nick lunged towards Vega as he came through the door, tackling him to the ground, prying his weapon from his hands.

"Nick wait!" He shouted as the gun was pulled from his fingers. Nick tossed the gun away, holding Vega to the floor.

"Explain." Nick shouted at him.

"You're one to talk, how could you turn you back on the law?" Vega shouted. Nick looked at him with wide eyes of confusion.

"Huh? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Working with this serial killer. How could you?" Vega asked him. "After everything that happened with Warrick Brown, I thought you of all people..."

"Hold on a minute." Nick loosened his grip from Vega. "I'm not workin' with the serial killer."

"Like I'd believe you."

"I've got a hole in my chest that disagrees with you. Who the hell told you I was workin' with the serial killer?"

"Orders came from the Sheriff." Vega leant up on his elbows looking at the confusion in Nicks face. "So you're not here trying to kill Greg?"

"What? No! Why the hell would I try to kill Greg?" Nick pointed across the hall at Greg hiding under the table. "You're orders came from the Sheriff?"

Vega nodded. "You don't think he's..."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Nick grabbed Vega's gun, handing it back to him. "You actually thought I was here to kill Greg?"

"That's what the Sheriff said." Vega climbed to his feet, watching Nick wincing as he did the same.

"Who else did he tell?"

"Cavaliere, Mitchell, Metcalf and Akers . . . he didn't tell Brass."

"That strike you as odd?" Nick grabbed a second gun, shoving it into his belt. "I'm gettin' Greg out of here, only way I know he'll be safe."

"Here." Vega pulled his car keys out, handing them over. "It's parked out front. I'll disable the low jack."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell everyone about the Sheriff . . . go on go." Vega winked at him then walked off down the hall. Nick shoved the keys in his pocket, returning to Greg.

"What's going on?" Greg whispered.

"Apparently the Sheriff is tellin' people that I'm here to kill you." Nick pulled Greg into his arms, climbing to his feet. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here. I promised didn't I?"

Greg looked into Nick's eyes then nodded. "I trust you."

* * *

"Sara, would you do the honours?" The Sheriff handed over the duct tape, watching as she reluctantly taped Grissom's hands together behind his back.

"I can't believe you even think that you're gonna get away with this Rory." Grissom yelled at him.

"Could you do his mouth too?" The Sheriff requested. Sara stripped a piece off, looking at her husband in the eyes. He gave her a nod to do what he said. Sara slowly placed the tape over his mouth then turned back to the Sheriff. "Thanks, get her ready boys." The other two officers held Sara in position.

"What are you doing?" She asked as a gun was placed in her hands.

"We're gonna make it look like a lovers tiff." The Sheriff grinned. "See the GSR will be on your hands and your husband's brains splattered all over the walls." He looked back at Grissom. "See . . . two birds, one stone." He winked. The officers held the gun in Sara's hand, pointing it right at Grissom.

"This won't work." She shouted at him.

"It will. My officers come in, find Grissom dead, you put up a fight, so they're forced to shoot you. Sanders, Stokes and Willows are being taken care of as we speak. So any last words to your lover?"

Sara looked at Grissom in the eyes then over at the Sheriff. "You're a coward." She barked at him.

"No need to get physical." He said as the officers held her back. "C'mon then, I'm on a tight deadline, I have to give a press conference at three about the CSI's on a murder spree in our city."

The officers once again lined Sara up, positioning the gun in her hand to directly line up with Grissom's head. Sara's tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked into the eyes of her husband.

A loud gunshot split through the silence, Sara closed her eyes listening to the deafening silence around her, daring not to look.

* * *

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing**

**Sorry it took a little longer then expected to finish and yet another one of my famous cliff hangers :D**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, favouriting and subscribing to this story. I'm so glad your all enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy it and it continues to keep you in suspense :D The detectives I used in this chapter are actual detectives and officers from the show in case you were wondering.**

**~ Holly**

**Please continue to Review, I love reading your comments :D Even if its just to say how much you're enjoying the story, I really appreciate it.**


	19. Chapter 18: Peeling back the Layers

**WARNING Rated M – 18+ YEARS for SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Chapter Eighteen: Peeling Back the Layers**

Sara involuntary shivered, keeping her eyes firmly clamped shut. The strain on her eyelids sent a slight twinge through her head, almost like a migraine. She couldn't imagine her life without Grissom, not when she had finally found him, the one she was meant to be with, finally. How was she going to go on without him? She'd be all alone again, scared and alone, just like before.

"Let her go." A demanding voice barked through the deafening silence.

The hands clamped around her wrists and shoulders were suddenly released, the blood returned to her arms, forcing itself to the surface so she could feel her pulse in every fibre of her being.

"Drop your weapons." The same voice ordered.

Sara heard a loud clash of metal against wood, sending cold shivers up her spine. She opened her eyes softly, gently allowing the light to refocus a few moments before she could make out the objects and people in the room.

After a quick survey of the room she was there were a lot more men than there was before. Brass was stood the other side of the coffee table with his pistol drawn. She glanced around again towards her husband, who she presumed took the shot.

A shudder ran up her spine seeing his eyes were still wide open and there was no blood or injuries as far she could see. She blinked her eyes in disbelief then looked down at the floor seeing a spray of blood at her feet. She followed the trail with her eyes seeing the sheriff's lifeless body, sprawled out across the floor. She soon realised that was the shot she heard and Grissom was alive and well.

A sigh of relief escaped her throat. She stepped away from the guys being cuffed, dropping down in front of Grissom to untie his wrists and ankles while Brass and his men hauled everyone out, slapping cuffs on their wrists as they shoved them into the vehicles to transport back to the station.

Sara stripped the tape from Grissom's mouth, feeling tears pooling out of her eyes as she helped him off the chair. He immediately threw his arms around her, hugging her trembling body close to his chest.

"It's okay . . . it's okay . . . I'm okay." He whispered, trying to softly sooth her. Sara clutched him close, thinking she almost lost him scared her almost to death.

After a few minutes of trying to sooth his wife, Grissom turned to Brass, watching the last man being hauled out of the house in cuffs. "Brass, how did you get here so fast?"

"Drove really fast." He smirked. "Catherine told us where you went . . . then as soon as I heard the orders come, direct from the sheriff mind you, I was here like a gunshot. We've got problems; the sheriffs turned everyone to believe the night shift crew is in on this. Catherine was in lockup . . . now she's missing . . . and so are Nick and Greg." He briefed them, watching the fear spreading across their faces. "We'll find them though . . . they're alive . . . I know that."

"How do you know that?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"They got out alive . . . we just don't know where."

"Damn it." Sara muttered angrily, clenching her fists at her sides. "When do we get a god damn break from all this?" She shouted in anger.

"We'll find them Sara." Her husband tried to assure her, still holding her trembling body in his arms. "We have to find them." He whispered, trying to stop her from shaking in terror. "We've lost too much this past year . . . we're not going to lose any one else." He said looking in Brass's direction.

Brass nodded, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, heading back towards his car parked outside.

"Promise me we'll find them." Sara whispered to her husband.

"We will . . . I promise you." He kissed her on the forehead, brushing her hair aside then walked outside, watching the Sheriff being wheeled out on a gurney in a body bag. They both sighed in relief that they were both alive, but they still had to find their other missing family members, whatever it takes.

* * *

"Keep walking." The masked man ordered. Catherine stumbled to her knees, unfortunately with her hands tied behind her back she fell face first into the sand. "Get up!" He barked yanking her to her feet, pushing her off towards a previously dug grave set in the sand. Catherine's eyes widened with fear as she looked down at the hole in the ground, big enough to stuff a body inside with a shovel handy to easily bury them to never be found as she was out in the middle of the desert.

She should know; she's worked so many of these cases before. In a few weeks or months someone would stumble upon her mummified corpse as the wind and rain brushed back the sand far enough to reveal her rotting corpse.

She gulped hard at the thought then turned to face her killer, taking a deep cleansing breath to clear her nerves.

"You can thank your pals Nick and Greg for this. If it wasn't for them, you would be at home in bed right now." He pointed the gun at her, pushing her right towards the dug grave until she fell back onto her elbows. "I'm gonna bury the rest of your pals alongside you . . . so don't worry, you won't be spending eternity alone." He smirked at her.

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?" She groaned, wincing from the pain as her wrists landed beneath her on the hard surface. "I can't take it anymore, either shoot me or leave me here to die . . . but please . . . STOP TALKING, you're driving me insane!" She shouted at him angrily, avoiding to look directly in his eyes.

"Smart mouth!" He laughed; looking down at her then pulled her to her feet, trailing the gun along her jaw line as he looked directly in her eyes. "I like a woman with a smart mouth." He pistol whipped the side of the gun to her head, forcing her to drop down into her own grave on her knees once again. She winced from both the pain coursing through her head and the pain from her knees. "Any last words? Perhaps a little goodbye message for your darling daughter?"

"Save the speech and just shoot me." She tested him, turning to face him once again. "I've seen hundreds of you guys over the years . . . you're all talk. So please . . . just shoot me and get it over with. Save your mind games for someone who gives a crap." She angrily snapped at him. She could very well die here, but she had to show no fear, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The masked man pulled back the slide of his gun, lining the barrel of the gun up perfectly with the centre of her head to shoot her right between the eyes. He took a deep breath, his finger gently quivering across the trigger as he got ready to fire. He had shot people before, but for some reason the blank look on Catherine's face was a lot harder to just pull the trigger. Most of his victims cried, screamed or even begged for their lives, but not Catherine. She remained deadly silent, it was deafening.

Catherine could see she was getting to him, biting her lip softly to stop a victorious smile from spreading across her face. She closed her eyes, showing him that she still had no fear, ready to accept her death.

The masked man gaped at her nervously. His finger continued to quiver over the trigger. He took another gasp of breath, trying to sooth his nerves.

Catherine shook slightly as she heard the click of the trigger from his gun, followed by the loud explosion of the bullet being struck by the pin, grinding its way down the slick barrel, forcing its way through the air towards her.

She gasped her last breath of air, hearing the splatter of blood on impact, but felt no pain. She wondered if that's what death felt like, completely at peace, no pain just the dying.

* * *

Vega marched through the halls towards Brass's office, bursting into the room unannounced. "Sam, what's going on?" Brass asked, looking at Grissom and Sara sat in the chairs beside his desk.

"I'm a stand up guy, okay?" He closed the door watching their accusing glares. "I gave Nick my car keys . . . he got out of here with Greg. I figured they should get out of here with all the mixed messages going on around this place. I'm not in on it . . . and I think you should know that Ecklie's been looking for you too." He added turning to Grissom.

"Ecklie." Grissom groaned angrily.

"You gave Nick your car keys? Is your car low jacked?" Sara asked, climbing to her feet, jumping at the chance of a new lead to find her pseudo brothers.

"Yeah, I disabled it after they left, just in case whoever's trying to kill them thought of that. I thought you should know." He explained to them, trying to get them to trust him.

"Thanks." Sara ducked behind Brass's computer, enabling the low jack again so she could find the car.

"So you know what's going on around her then?" Brass asked him.

"More or less." He nodded slightly. "I heard the sheriff's dead, Willows is missing and everyone's being signed off active duty..."

"Until we can clear this mess up, yeah." Brass explained. "The sheriff was working with this serial killer slash rapist along with his band of hunters. We had no choice but to shoot him."

Vega nodded. "Oh, that explains a lot."

"Nick must have removed it." Sara huffed annoyed.

"Why?" All three men asked.

"Coz according to this . . . your cars in the alley round back." She sighed heavily, dropping into the empty chair. "He's smart . . . but how are we supposed to find them . . . or Catherine?" She moaned in disappointment.

"Don't give up hope now honey." Grissom told her, climbing to his feet. "We'll find them . . . I promised you didn't I?"

Sara nodded, giving him a half smile. "Not giving up hope . . . just, grasping for straws."

"Okay . . . we will find them." He assured Brass and Vega too. "So let's get to work . . . Sara go and work with Archie on finding them, try cell phone signals or even traffic cameras, see if you can find out who took Catherine too. This place is covered with cameras." He spun on his heels looking round at Brass. "Jim you and I need to get interrogating . . . find out who's in on this once and for all." They all nodded, heading off to work.

"What about me?" Vega asked, stopping them in their tracks. Brass and Grissom exchanged a look of concern. "C'mon, I wonna help Nick and Greg too." He pleaded, begging them to trust him with his eyes. "C'mon I can help interrogate . . . I know half these guys better than any of you three."

"Okay." Grissom sighed. "Start with Vartann; he seems the most vulnerable since these guys killed his daughter. You might be able to find your way in. I'll go back to Bobby, he must know something else."

"Got it." Vega marched out the room heading for the lock up, while Grissom and Brass exchanged yet another look of concern.

"Sure you can trust him?" Brass asked.

"I hope so." Grissom sighed. "We're running out of allies here." He turned back to the door to get to work as time was severely of the essence and they were really down on their luck lately.

Grissom walked off towards the interrogation rooms once he had retrieved Bobby from the holding cell, seeing Vega running towards him with a panicked expression. "What's wrong?"

"Vartann's gone; they said he went missing around the same time as Catherine. No one saw who though." Vega explained.

"Great." Grissom mumbled sarcastically.

"You think he took Catherine?"

Grissom shrugged looking in at Bobby. "Okay, you interrogate Bobby, I'll be back. I gotta go talk to Sara and Archie. Keep me posted." She shouted back, heading through the hall.

"Will do." Vega nodded heading off.

Grissom ran through the halls towards the elevator, taking it up to the lab floor where he met Sara in the AV lab with Archie. "Archie, can you show me all of the security camera's for the back of the building around the time Catherine was taken?" Archie nodded, bringing the footage up on the screens. "Now rewind it back." Arched nodded again, doing as instructed. Grissom watched the screen carefully. A black van pulled up around the back of the building with blacked out windows. Vartann and a masked man emerged from the back doors, dragging Catherine out into the back of the van. A few minutes after they left the CSI parking complex, they saw Nick and Greg driving away in Vega's car. "Can you get me the plates for that van?" Grissom asked.

"Yep." Archie zoomed in on the plates, sharpening the image to make it clearer to them then printed it off. Grissom grabbed the sheet from the printer, heading off down the hall towards his office as he dialled Brass's number to relay the information back to him on the van.

* * *

Nick brought the car to a halt in a quiet enclosed area, looking through the front windshield at the bright stars above them. He turned to Greg in the passenger's seat, watching a yawn erupt on his gorgeous face. He smiled softly then watched as Greg weakly rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. He checked his watch then looked at the back seat behind him.

"You tired G?" He whispered softly, caressing the side of his face. Greg nodded with another yawn escaping from his mouth. "We should be safe now."

"Should be?" Greg asked shocked.

"We will be." Nick assured him with a smile, taking Greg's hand in his own. "No one knows where we are. We can stop for some rest." A wide smile spread across Greg's face. "What?" Nick questioned his boyfriend's grin.

"You just wonna sleep with me again." He giggled watching Nick's face flush bright red. "You know Nicky . . . you could just ask." Greg teased, trailing his fingertips across Nick's jaw line as he gazed into his eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Well you seem to already know what I want." Nick smirked.

"Do you think this you and me thing would be easier, despite all the psychos out to kill us?" Greg asked curiously.

"I think it would be harder actually." Nick chuckled. "I've never . . . had a boyfriend before, let alone used that word. I can't believe I have a boyfriend."

"Aww." Greg smiled. "You're adorable Nicky."

"You're adorkable." Nick returned, blushing slightly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well that first night we were together was the best night of my life." Greg added then leant across the gear shaft, joining the moist warm lips for a slow sensual kiss. Greg softly caressed the side of Nick's face with his delicate fingers as Nick ran his palms up the back of Greg's t-shirt.

Nick pulled back slowly, pulling Greg's body closer towards his own. "Can I just say . . . you're an amazing kisser." Greg dreamily spoke.

"Not so bad yourself there Einstein." He smiled loving the adorable look on his boyfriend's face while they bumped noses with baited breath.

"How long have you loved me Nicky?"

"Too long." They joined their lips again, pawing at each other's hair as they crawled into the back of the car through the centre of the seats. Nick carefully pulled Greg's legs through, laying him beneath him on the back seat. "Sorry." He said as Greg flinched, from his cast brushing against the seat.

"Relax; it didn't hurt . . . maybe one day we can actually have sex with bandages holding our insides in." He giggled as he stripped open Nick's shirt, revealing more bandages.

"I'd definitely like that." Nick smiled, igniting another kiss as he caressed the wonderful body beneath him with his strong hands.

"You still have a bump on your head." Greg giggled, running his fingers across the bump on Nick's head. It wasn't as swollen, but there was a soft bruise where his head had impacted the edge of the layout room table at a blunt force.

"Oh that." Nick laughed remembering the embarrassment. "You know it's your fault I bumped my head." He smirked, poking Greg in the ribs.

"My fault?" Greg giggled. "I only came to ask you a question." He giggled innocently as Nick persisted on tickling him.

"Yeah, but you askin' about a girl made me slam my head into that damn table." He laughed.

"I already knew how to dump her . . . I wanted you to finally admit to me how you felt."

"How did you..."

"I'm a trained observer Nicky, that and you bought my soap after you found the packet in my bathroom." He laughed. "One more thing I didn't tell you. When I let you sleep off your hangover on my couch . . . you were having a rather intense dream." He giggled, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Oh God." Nick whimpered, resting on his side to look at Greg. "What did I do . . . or say?" He anxiously asked.

"Oh you know..." He tried his best impression of Nick's Texan accent. "Oh Greg, so good Greg." He moaned watching Nick suffer then let out a giggling laughter.

"You're teasin' me?" Nick poked Greg in the ribs watching him squirm again.

"Nope, I swear . . . it's the truth." He laughed as Nick tickled him again. "I wanted to bring it up so many times, but I kept chickening out . . . and watching you stumble all over yourself around me . . . was too cute." He smiled, licking his lips.

"May have been cute to you, but it was bloody painful to me." Nick laughed as he blushed a brighter shade of red.

"I do recall you bumping into me a bunch of times though." Greg pointed out as Nick assaulted his ear with his tongue.

"I'm sorry. I was such an idiot..." Nick pressed his palms to Greg's hips, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you Greg . . . I've wanted to say it so many times . . . I've wanted to touch you so many times too . . . now I finally can." Nick rasped, dipping his hand below Greg's jeans and boxers, massaging his body until he became hard.

"I love you too." Greg whispered against Nick's air, gasping from the pleasure as he pulled Nick closer to him, igniting another passionate kiss. Nick gasped as Greg's fingers fumbled with his jeans zipper.

_Damn it, no supplies again. _Nick moaned. _Next time in a time of crisis, remember to pack condoms and lube. _He reminded himself then blushed at the thought of having sex with his best friend.

"What's up?" Greg whispered against his lips.

"Nothin' . . . you just get me really worked up." He badly covered, hiding his embarrassment. Greg's long dark eyelashes, gracefully lowered to his cheeks as Nick continued to massage him.

_My God, he's gorgeous!!! _Greg wasn't just a best friend.

He was the one he loved.

His _best _friend and lover all in one.

Now Nick's mind was at ease he pulled Greg's trousers and boxers down to his knee's increasing his hand movements while he deepened his kiss, feeling Greg moaning with pleasure against his own lips.

"You know what we could use right now?" Greg asked seductively as they broke apart. Nick shook his head, curiously waiting for Greg's answer. "Maple syrup."

"You were killin' me with your, you name it I drench it speech." Nick chuckled. "I wanted to lick it off your fingers right there and then."

_Or off your entire body. _Nick licked his lips at the thought of it.

"I was thinking the same about you." Greg smirked as though he knew what Nick was thinking. He pulled Nick's trousers down to his knees so they were both exposed, half naked and pressed up against each other.

Both men moaned softly as their bodies shuddered from the first brush of their heated flesh. They began to pant quietly as the bliss started to wash over them.

"God I want you Greg." Nick rasped; sucking on the younger mans neck to leave his mark.

"I want you too." Greg gasped, trying to pry himself from Nick's lips to look for the necessary supplies they needed. "Think Vega has a secret stash?" Greg asked, leaning through the front seats. Nick watched as Greg searched under the seats then through the glove compartment. "Oh, minted lubricant and a Trojan twister condom." Greg rejoiced. "We'll have to thank him now." Greg giggled, crawling into the back again. Nick looked at the supplies as they were placed in his hands with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

_C'mon Nick, he wants you!!! Get over this fear! Greg wants you._

_Greg wants me. _He repeated in his mind, giving Greg a smile.

"I've never . . . done this to a guy or a friend before. Doin' it to you though..." Nick took a gasp of breath, looking into Greg's eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Definitely . . . just to let you know though . . . I've never..." Greg looked up at Nick's shocked expression. "Well I've never trusted anyone enough to do it..."

"It's just you always seem so confident."

"I may know a lot, but only back room gossip on this stuff or your basic blow job techniques . . . I've never trusted anyone enough for sex, but who better to trust then your best friend right?" He laughed, curling Nick's fingers around the supplies again.

"I'm so glad we can talk about this." He laughed at himself. "No one I've ever been with ever tells me this stuff. They always keep quiet."

"You should know by now I talk too much." Greg laughed.

"I love that you talk too much." Nick grinned, initiating another kiss while he considered the idea again.

Greg watched Nick's nerves bubbling to the surface while he tried to think of something to say to calm his nerves."So you've done it with girls before?" Nick nodded. "It's basically the same then, don't be nervous Nicky, I trust you. Just start out slow. I'll tell you if it hurts..."

"No one I've done it to complained it hurt . . . or had trouble walkin' after."

"Good, see you're an expert." Greg giggled, erupting a smile on Nick's face.

"You really want our first time to be on the back seat of detective Sam Vega's car while we're on the run from psycho killers that murder and rape people, who originally kidnapped us, leavin' us out in the middle of the desert to die?"

"Be a great story for the grandkids." Greg giggled, lightening the mood again.

"I love you Greg." He laughed feeling confident again. Greg took the condom from Nick, tearing the packet open with his teeth. Nick whimpered as Greg rolled it up his hardened length. "Someone's eager." He laughed.

"Like I said . . . I'm tired." Greg grinned again, locking lips with Nick one more time before they got started. "Ready cowboy?"

"Are you ready Einstein?" He returned.

"Definitely." Greg gasped, feeling a finger already penetrating his tight channel.

Nick slowly added a second slicked finger, loving the way Greg was gasping his name as he slid his fingers in and out of his younger lover.

Nick coated himself in lube, trying to hold back some will power so he wouldn't cum on the spot.

"Ready?" Nick asked once again, moving into position.

Greg could only nod as he was fighting his own battle of control from Nick's fingers inside of him. Nick slowly withdrew his fingers, lining himself up with Greg's entrance. Greg gasped arching his chest off the seats as he felt his lover's warm organ sliding into him. He wrapped his good leg around Nick's back for easier access, trying to relax his body in the process.

Nick felt Greg's entire body quiver with excitement on entry. As Greg's tight muscles relaxed around him, Nick slowly began to rock his hips, penetrating deeper inside of him.

"Oh my God . . . Nicky." Greg gasped loudly. He pushed back against Nick, wanting him to go deeper as the warm sensations continued to shiver through his body. He could feel his own orgasm on the brink of escape as Nick slowly began to thrust inside him, hitting a sensitive spot every time making him feel helpless under the older man's dominance.

"Do you like that G?" Nick rasped. It was obvious he did from the moans, but he wanted to hear the words from Greg's sweet lips.

"So good Nicky . . . so good . . . keep going." He pleaded.

Nick smiled, continuing his thrusting harder, faster, gently stroking Greg's own hardened anatomy in time with his thrusts to increase both of their pleasures. The electrical charge began to surge through their bodies as though they were one, clasping their hands around the others flesh as they came with a strangled groan.

Nick blacked out from the intensity of his release, collapsing to Greg's chest.

Greg panted heavily, wrapping his arms around the warm body on top of him. "I love you Nicky." He whispered softly, dozing off to sleep with his lover on top of him, completely at peace.

* * *

Catherine opened her eyes after a few seconds had past. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring down towards her. She glanced up seeing a large shadow being cast in the shape of a man, a slightly taller man then the masked one before.

She took a second look as he stepped closer, looking up to see Vartann helping her out of her grave. He then cut her hands free, pulling her to her feet. Catherine stared at him open mouthed then saw a pool of blood on the sandy desert with the masked man laying face down in it. She glanced between the two, figuring out where the loud gunshot had come from.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Vartann pulled his cell phone out, handing it over.

"Helping you." He smiled softly. Catherine looked at his expression then at the phone pressed to her palm. She dialled Grissom's number, telling him she was safe and alive with Vartann.

Grissom sent a car out to get her while he continued on the search to find out where Nick and Greg were along with all the dirty cops and hunters in the city out for blood, specifically his teams.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, had no computer the past few days so this chapter was in note form on paper until I got my computer back. ****Not much of a cliff hanger this time. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, shouldn't be too long.**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing so fast**

**Thanks so much for subscribing and favouriting this story, I'm so glad you like it. You're comments really make my day :D**

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 19: One Shot One Kill

**Chapter Nineteen: One Shot – One Kill**

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the interrogation table, Brass and Grissom eyed the trembling ex co-worker sat before them. He had just saved Catherine's life, but that still was no excuse for what he's been doing with this band of hunters for who knows how long.

"So tell me, John." Brass started, not knowing how to rattle a man who used to be a good friend of his. John Vartann remained silent, rocking backwards and forwards slightly on his chair. He agreed to come back with Catherine from the desert, but he hadn't said two words to anyone since. "John!" Brass shouted, slamming his palms down to the metal surface of the table, making him shake slightly. "C'mon man! Talk to us. You can help yourself here. You're looking at the death sentence."

"I-I'll tell you anything y-you wonna k-know." His words caught in his throat as he looked up at the two men before him. "I-I don't know w-where Nick and Greg are though. I-I swear."

"Okay John." Grissom opened the file in front of him, handing over the security pictures from the hospital cameras. "Just tell us who these guys are . . . and how many are involved." He requested in a calm voice. Vartann nodded, raising his cuffed hands to look through the pictures. He knew most of them by their last name. Grissom wrote their names along the bottom of the picture to cross-reference when he got back to the lab.

"This one I don't know . . . the others called him Eagle."

"Eagle?" Grissom queried. Vartann nodded, moving onto the rest of the pictures.

"Wait . . . there's one . . . one missing." Vartann looked through the pictures then up at Grissom. "There's one missing. He has this bear tat on his right shoulder. I don't know his name."

"Besides that one is there any more missing?" Brass asked, when he didn't get a reply he slammed his fist into the table, rattling Vartann again. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know." He looked at the pictures on the table again. "No I think that's all of them."He stammered, anxiously running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked. Vartann nodded slightly, looking at all the pictures.

"Vartann if you're protecting anyone." Brass boomed at him. "You're loyalty should be to us. Not murderers."

"No that's definitely . . . definitely all. All but the bear tat guy." Grissom and Brass exchanged a glance then looked round at Catherine and Sara in the observation room.

"Book him." Brass instructed the officer at the door. "Do you believe him?" Brass queried Grissom, watching the officers taking Vartann off to the cells.

"Not sure." Grissom collected up the pictures looking at the time. "We have to find these guys, before they find Nick and Greg . . . or move onto another target."

"Agreed." Brass stepped past Catherine, following the guys off towards the cells. "We'll get their pictures up everywhere; I'll get us some warrants to raid their houses."

"Okay." Grissom nodded, parting ways with him as he walked off towards Catherine and Sara.

"So what do we do now?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"You need to get some rest..."

"No, I want to help." She insisted. "I can't go home and sleep while they're out there still in danger. We don't even know if they're alive." She sobbed slightly. "Please Gil."

"Okay, you can help Sara in getting ID's on these guys." He handed over the photos, watching Catherine flipping through them. She gave him a half smile then walked with Sara towards the elevators.

Grissom stood alone, thinking a moment. It was true. They had no evidence that showed the boys were alive. But he wasn't going to give up hope. He had to find them, he just had to. He couldn't lose another son.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ecklie waved a hand in front of him. "Mind telling me what's going on now Gil?"

"Not now Conrad."

"When Gil? Why are you keeping me out of the loop? When are you going to tell me what's going on? When I got another conspiracy on my hands? Or when someone else is dead?"

"I said not now Conrad." He barked at him, turning to walk away.

"You walk away from me I'm suspending you . . . Gil . . . Gil!" He shouted getting no response. "Okay then I'm firing you . . . Gilbert Grissom!" He shouted in a temper tantrum, stomping his foot on the floor, but Grissom still ignored him walking away.

* * *

"You know a friend of mine caught hepatitis from one of these meals on wheels vans." Nick stopped eating the burger, looking up at Greg.

"You're kiddin' right?" Greg shook his head. Nick looked at the burger in his hands then tossed it into a trashcan nearby. "Now I'm gonna go hungry." He groaned, folding his arms across his chest.

"There are other options. Beauty of Vegas." Greg chuckled, struggling to his feet. Nick jumped to his feet to support him.

"Where are you goin'?"

"There was a pizza restaurant back there. No security cameras on the streets either."

"You're a genius." Nick smiled at him. They took each other's hands, heading off towards the pizza restaurant. "Why don't you let me carry you?"

"I can walk Nicky." Greg struggled against him. "Just not well."

"You think I should call Grissom? Tell him where we are?" Nick suggested.

"Call Sara."

"You think Grissom's in on it?"

"No . . . I just trust Sara more." Greg smiled, pulling the door open to the pizza restaurant. "You might wonna do up your coat buttons." He suggested. Nick looked down at his blood soaked t-shirt. He pulled his coat together, doing up a few of the buttons. "Better." Greg smiled.

"So I should call Sara then?" He asked following Greg towards the till.

"Not on a cell phone. We'll use a payphone after so we can leave the area." Greg leant against the counter, looking around for someone to serve them. Nick looked around at the restaurant suspiciously. There was only one customer sat in a corner booth with a cap low over his face and a large trench coat round his shoulders. Nick turned back towards the tills, looking through to the empty kitchen. There wasn't the usual clatter of plates or sizzle of fries either.

"Greg . . . I think we should get out of here." Nick whispered softly, clutching Greg's hand tightly.

"Stay, we'll hang out." The man in the booth stood up, throwing off his cap and jacket revealing a gun beneath his jacket. "Nick and Greg . . . nice to see you again." He sneered with a sinister laugh. "Don't move." He ordered as Nick started to inch away.

"If you're gonna kill us. Go ahead."

"Greg, shut up." Nick hissed at him.

"He's gonna kill us any way Nicky."

"You don't know that."

"Both of you Shut Up!" The attacker ordered. Nick pulled Greg behind him, feeling him trembling against his back. "I am going to kill you. But first . . . I want a little fun." He grinned.

"What kind of fun?" Nick asked, fearing the answer.

"Little rough housing." He smiled, looking at Greg.

"You can't touch him!" Nick shouted, protecting the younger man behind him.

"Here's the stakes Mr Stokes. If I take you down first . . . I get your little boy toy there..."

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you walk right out that door." He pointed, giving Nick a smile.

"Nicky don't do it. You're weak." Greg whispered.

"Thanks for the faith." Nick said sarcastically.

"I meant you've been shot. He has the advantage. Isn't there a plan B?"

"I shoot you both right now." The attacker grinned widely at them.

"I can take him Greg." Nick pushed Greg up against the counter, undoing his jacket buttons for more movement in his chest. "You won't go back on your word?"

"I promise." He dropped the gun to the floor behind him. "I'm a man of my word Mr Stokes. What about you? If I take you down?" The attacker asked. Nick looked round at Greg, watching him trembling slightly.

"I won't lose." Nick firmly told him, clenching his fists, ready for the fight. Nick glared at his attacker with deadly hatred. He had never hated someone this much since he came face to face with the very man who killed his best-friend. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen again. Not a chance!

The attacker was a few inches taller than Nick, but Nick had a fighting chance as he worked out regularly, especially in self-defence techniques since he was overpowered and kidnapped a few years ago.

Nick curled his hands into fists, taking the first swing. The man ducked out the way, forcing Nick from the side into a table. Nick immediately sprung up from the surface of the table, switching his position with the attacker to hold him down against the table. The man mocked Nick by laughing as he was pinned to the surface of the table.

"What's so funny?" Nick demanded. Instead of answering the man forced his knees up between them, forcing Nick away into another table. Nick winced in pain as the man had kicked his bruised chest shot chest.

The man rushed towards Nick, swinging his fist towards his face. Nick twisted out of the way at the last second, grabbing a steak knife off the table and jamming it down through his hand as the man tried to stabilise himself against the table. He screamed out in agony as the knife slid through his hand like butter, pinning his hand against the table. With his other hand he punched Nick in the jaw, splitting his lip on impact.

"Nicky!" Greg shrieked, clutching handfuls of his hair, watching the blood spray from Nick's mouth.

Nick forced his own fist into the man's face, shuffling out of the way to avoid another direct punch. The man pulled the knife from his hand, wincing to get himself free. He swung the blood stained knife towards Nick's chest. Nick shifted out the way last minute, slamming his attacker's forearm down against the booth seat, forcing his grip on the knife to be released.

Nick thrust his knee up towards the man's groin, erupting a high pitched shriek from the attacker's throat. The man dropped to his knees, cupping his swollen balls in agony then received another kick to the chest, forcing him back against the floor. Once Nick had him down he kept kicking, again and again. Flashes of Warrick running through his mind. He couldn't defend Warrick, but he damn sure was going to defend Greg.

"Nicky! Nicky! Nicky Stop! Stop!" Greg pleaded, watching the man being beaten to death on the ground. "Nicky please! Stop!"

Nick stopped what he was doing, taking a step back as he took in a few deep breaths. He looked down at the battered remains of the man beneath him then turned to look at Greg. He was suddenly swamped with guilt seeing the fear in Greg's eyes.

The man on the floor rolled in agony, grabbing his dropped weapon to point it up at Nick.

"Nicky!" Greg shouted again, pointing to the raised gun. Nick ran towards Greg, pulling him back behind the counter as he started shooting at them, putting their backs against the counter, facing the kitchen for protection.

"Greg, Go! Go, out through the kitchen." Nick ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Greg protested.

"Yes you are!" Nick shouted over the gunfire, pushing Greg off towards the kitchen. Greg ducked behind some shelves looking round at Nick again. "Greg Go! Get out of here!" He shouted at him.

Greg reluctantly crawled away from the gunfire on his hands and knees, ducking behind a cooker for protection from the returning gunfire. His heart was pounding against the surface of his chest, almost painfully. He waited for the gunfire to stop and reload before he tried to stumble to his feet again, painfully limping off towards the back door. He forced it open with both hands, crashing to the alley floor outside.

Nick watched Greg go then slowly climbed to his feet as the man was reloading his gun again. The man struggled back against the floor fearfully as Nick advanced towards him.

"I knew you wouldn't keep your word!" Nick shouted angrily, kicking the gun from his hands. The man tried to reach up to defend himself, but Nick clobbered him in the throat, causing him to choke and gag, especially as the blood from his previous wounds was pouring into the back of his throat.

"No please!" He pleaded looking up at Nick. "I'll let you go. Please don't hurt me."

"Is that what your victims said? Please don't hurt me. I promise not to tell anyone if you don't hurt me . . . you make me sick." Nick spat angrily at him.

The man grabbed for the gun, pistol whipping Nick round the side of the head. Nick managed to pry the gun from the attacker's hands, forcing the handle up into his face, causing the attackers nose to gush blood. He pushed the gun away from him, delivering another forceful blow to his ribs.

Greg stumbled to his knees flying out the back door. He struggled to stand again from his broken leg, having to roll over onto his back. As he looked down the alley, he saw a dark figure down the other end, tossing his cigarette on the floor then slowly advancing towards him. Greg winced in pain climbing to his feet, limping off down the other end of the alley, breathing heavily using the walls and skips to support himself. He stumbled again further down, falling hard to his elbows onto the alley floor again. He began to panic, hearing the footsteps advancing closer behind him.

The man forced Greg to roll, kicking him in the side. Greg winced from the pain, trying to crawl away, the soft skin on his forearms being torn up by the ground beneath him. As he looked up he saw a bear claw tattoo on the man's shoulder being illuminated by the street lights above him. The bear tat man crouched down beside Greg, staring deep into his eyes. Greg involuntary shivered looking up into those cold dark eyes. There was a darkness in his eyes that made him tremble with fear.

Greg couldn't speak or move; he was completely helpless. The bear tat man pulled a gun from his belt holster, carefully twisting a silencer in place over the end of the barrel. Greg whimpered softly, struggling back on his elbows again. The man held him in place with a strong forceful hand down on his chest, almost crushing his ribs under the pressure, making it very difficult to breath.

Greg went to open his mouth to plead for his life. The bear tat man placed a finger to Greg's lips. "Shh." He softly whispered making Greg shiver again. "This won't hurt a bit." He positioned the gun over Greg's chest. Greg could feel the cold metal rim of the barrel, even through his cotton t-shirt. "Just relax." He whispered, making the hairs on the back of Greg's neck stand on end, goosebumps pulsing to the surface of his skin and cold tremors coursing through his veins.

A silent hiss escaped the end of the barrel.

Greg didn't move, didn't talk, didn't breathe, not even a single blink.

It felt like a hammer had just been struck to the centre of his chest, a bomb had gone off inside him and his blood was slowly leaking out, leaving a cold trembling sensation behind. The bullet ricocheted inside his chest like a pinball machine, imbedding itself against a bone in his back. The tingling pain surged through his entire torso. Every breath he tried to take was like something was tearing apart inside of him. A sticky warm flow of liquid started to pool in his mouth. He couldn't choke or spit, drowning in his own blood, completely helpless.

Nick grabbed one of the chairs off the floor, slamming it into the side of his attacker, again and again until he didn't get up again. Nick grabbed the man's gun off the floor beside him, searching his pockets for the reloading clips. He loaded one in; pulling back the slide of the gun then ran off through the kitchen and out the back door.

* * *

"Hey Gil . . . Gil . . . Gil . . . Grissom!" Catherine shouted running through the halls after him. Grissom was a million miles away in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Catherine shouting until she slammed her hand down on his shoulder. "Grissom!"

"Hmm." He turned to look at her confused.

"You okay?"

"Um . . . yeah, what's up?" He sheepishly nodded.

"Call just came in. We found Sam Vega's car."

"Were they..."

"No . . . no Nick and Greg. But there's blood, not enough for a body. The cars down in the garage. Brass is searching the area though. If they're still in the area, we'll find them." She assured him.

* * *

Nick aimed and shot down the alley, pulling the trigger as many times as he could before the continuous flow of fire ceased, being replaced by a constant clicking sound as Nick continued to pull the trigger.

The man stood over Greg was running. He stumbled slightly from the bullets that hit him, but he kept running, disappearing down the alley into the darkness.

Nick ran towards Greg, dropping to his side seeing the pulsing wound in the centre of the younger man's chest. "No!" Nick shrieked. "No, no please . . . baby please!" Nick dropped to his knees, looking at the blood pouring down the side of Greg's face from his mouth. "No, no, no, no, no."

* * *

**Cliffe...**

**Please Review if you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to write. The part where Greg gets shot took me ages to write. I think I finally got it the way I want it though. I did a lot of research on what its like to be shot from peoples blogs and things.**

**I will update as soon as I can, please don't keep asking. I can only write as fast as I can. I'm writing four stories at once along with a full time job so please be patient. :D**

**~ Holly**


	21. Chapter 20: Fate

**Chapter Twenty: Fate**

"Captain Brass." One of the deputies shouted from across the street. Brass spun round to see the young deputy signally towards the pizza restaurant. Brass pulled his gun out of his holster, signalling with his hands for the SWAT team to follow him towards the door. They all lined up outside the door, watching and waiting for Brass's order. He counted down from three using his fingers then gave the signal to enter and clear. The first wave of the team kicked down the door, charging through the pizza restaurant, finding a beaten and bloody man lying on the floor.

"Captain!" He signalled over to Brass.

Brass ran down the aisle of tables, checking for a pulse on the blood covered man. "Call the paramedics." Brass ordered him, following the rest of the team out through the kitchen as the door to the alley was left open.

* * *

"Okay John . . . you know the drill. This is the first batch that we managed to round up from the hospital security footage." Sara clicked on the lights to the observation room, overlooking the line up. Vartann stepped up to the glass, looking out at all the men in the line up. The team wanted him to positively identify the hunters that Brass's unit had brought in, so they could charge them all with the murders of the nine victims and god knows how many others.

Vartann looked at the man on the far left, holding the #1 card. "That's Brian O'Donnell. Number One." He informed Sara. She nodded writing it down on her clipboard. He looked towards #2, trying to think of his name. "Number Two, that's Eagle."

"Are you sure?" Vartann turned to her nodding. "That's one of the victim's fathers."

"Which one?"

"Justin Lee, the young kid . . . he had an eagle tattoo too. The fourth victim." Sara checked through her notes, finding the picture of Justin's tattoo.

"Yeah, he has one just like it." Vartann nodded.

"Where?"

Vartann thought about it a moment, looking at #2. "Right shoulder." He remembered.

"Odd . . . because Justin lived with his step father, why would he have the same tattoo as his father?" Sara stepped towards the intercom to talk to Mitch on the other side. "Mitch can you pull up the right sleeve of suspect number two please?" Mitch nodded, calling another guard over to help him. They pulled the sleeve up to show Sara the exact same tattoo that his son had. "Okay thanks Mitch; take him to Interrogation room five for Catherine please." Mitch nodded, doing as instructed. "What about the rest?" Sara asked, turning back to Vartann. He stepped closer giving her the names or nicknames of the rest of them.

Wendy and Hodges aided Grissom in collecting all of their fingerprints and DNA samples, getting them processed quicker while they waited for word from Brass who was still out in the field, looking for Nick and Greg.

* * *

"No, no, no Greg please . . . Greg please . . . Nooo!!!" Nick clutched his cold limp body tightly, holding the blood gaping wound in his chest. "Please baby, please." He whimpered, tears pooling down his face as he cradled Greg's head in his lap. Greg's eyes were slowly getting darker; the usual twinkle wasn't there anymore. His eyes were barely moving and his lips were parted as the blood trickled out down the side of his pale face. "Please baby, just hold on. Please." He desperately pleaded.

Nick looked round seeing lights coming towards him from the other end of the alley. He grabbed for his empty weapon beside him, watching cautiously as a group of men in SWAT gear made their way towards him, shinning their flashlights in his eyes as they approached.

"Hold your fire!" Brass shouted to his team. "Bring the car round!" He ordered one of his deputy's. The young deputy nodded, running off down the alley. "It's okay Nick . . . it's okay." Brass tried to calm him, taking the empty weapon from his hands as he looked down at Greg's lifeless body. He feared they were too late and Greg was already dead, but he saw Greg's fingers twitching slightly at his side.

Brass looked round seeing Vega and the young deputy driving his car down the alley. "Quick! Get him in the back!" He shouted.

Vega climbed out of the car, pulling open the back door. Nick lifted Greg into his arms, carrying him towards the back of Brass's car. Vega helped Nick support Greg, gently lowering him to the back seat. Brass and Vega climbed into the front, watching Nick scooting into the back, gently resting Greg's head on his lap while he held the gaping wound in his chest, trying to slow the bleeding.

Brass quickly put the car in drive speeding off towards the nearest hospital, while Vega called it in, alerting the hospital to get ready for their arrival, leaving the rest of the SWAT team to sweep the area for the shooter.

"Hold on baby, please hold on." Nick pleaded, clutching him close.

Brass pulled straight into the emergency bay where some doctors and nurses were ready and waiting. Vega jumped out the car, pulling open the back door, helping the doctors to lift Greg from Nick's arms onto an awaiting gurney.

Nick followed the doctors and the gurney down the hall, but got stopped outside the operation room by one of the doctors. He pushed past them to see the doctors cutting through Greg's t-shirt to access the bullet wound in his chest. Greg's body was so pale and lifeless, making Nick even more worried as he looked on.

"You'll have to wait here sir." A woman in green scrubs ordered him. Nick stayed put, watching the heart monitor anxiously as Greg's heart flat lined. He watched in horror as the doctors and nurses tended to his lifeless body with paddles. He felt his own heart beginning to fail, watching the flat continuous line on the monitor.

"Please, please . . . c'mon baby please." Nick softly begged, watching closely as the tears continued to stream down his face. "Please Greg, please."

Greg's chest arched up off the operating table as the electricity surged through his body. Once the paddles were removed he fell flat and lifeless once again. Nick clutched handfuls of his hair, desperately pleading for Greg's heart to start beating again.

* * *

Catherine walked round the interrogation room table once again, eyeing down her suspect as he sat in the chair with a smug grin across his face. She hated him the second she walked in the room. How could someone be part of an organisation that killed and raped his very own son and what's worse is that he couldn't care less.

"So did you help kill your own son too? Was that one of your hunts?" Catherine dropped down into the chair opposite him, reopening the file of his son's murder scene to show him the pictures again. "Did you know your son was beaten and raped to death? Did you help?" The suspect known as 'Eagle' just sat in his chair, averting his eyes from Catherine's line of sight. "Answer ME!" She raged, slamming her hands down on the table. "Answer me you son of a bitch!"

"Just Chill Lady." He stated calmly.

"Just Chill?" She shouted angrily at him. "You're son is dead along with countless others and your telling me to just chill? You're facing the death sentence here, so you might wonna give me something . . . don't you want justice for your son?"

"Nope." He simply said in a 'don't care' attitude.

"If either of my friend's dies, I swear to god I'm going to..."

"Catherine!" Grissom shouted from the doorway. "Come talk to me a minute!" He ordered. Catherine looked at her suspect then climbed to her feet, heading out the door. "Seriously, go home. You're tired."

"Damn right I'm tired. This son of bitch won't tell me anything useful!" She barked at him.

"Losing it like that in front of a suspect isn't going to help us out any."

"Grissom, I can't go home. I just can't!" She shouted, stuffing her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not doing anymore interrogations." He checked his watch against the clock on the wall. "C'mon, the doc should be done with the autopsy by now."

"Grissom, what about Nick and Greg? Why won't you tell us anything?" She pleaded, just as Sara came out the other interrogation room. Sara and Catherine both looked at him expectantly, waiting for answers on their missing family members.

"Brass found them." He muttered under his breath, staring down at the floor.

"And?" They both intuitively asked, folding their arms across their chests.

"Greg's . . . Greg's been shot." He stammered out. "Brass took them to the hospital. We don't know how bad it is yet, but we've got to keep working. Once these guys find out where Nick and Greg are..." Grissom looked around the station in a paranoid stance. "We have to finish this. Before they find them."

"I agree, but we're not gonna find them by looking at autopsy reports and going home to sleep!" Catherine shouted at him.

"Catherine, you can't interrogate anymore. Sara did Vartann identify them all?" Grissom asked turning to her.

"Yeah, he says two are missing though. Our bear tat mystery man and a man they call Hogan."

"Okay, come with me to check the autopsy. Maybe Hogan is our dead guy from the desert?"

"I don't really wonna see the ass bag that tried to kill me." Catherine moaned. "I'll be in the lab helping Wendy and Hodges with the positive ID's." She grabbed the file from Sara, heading off towards the elevator.

"What's up with her?" Sara asked her significant other.

"Long night. Kidnapped, almost being shot . . . she hasn't slept since."

"I haven't slept since I thought I killed my husband." She confessed, shoving her hands deep into her pockets.

"You didn't kill me honey."

"I almost did. I thought I was going to be alone again." Grissom took a step forward, taking her hands in his.

"Honey, you're not alone. You didn't kill me, see I'm still here. We're still alive . . . now we have to protect Nick and Greg. C'mon." He took hold of her hand, leading her off towards the morgue.

* * *

One more large jolt of electricity surged through Greg's body, arching his limp chest up off the table again. Nick desperately dug his nails into his fists as he looked on. The monitor beside Greg began to softly bleep once again. Nick gave out a large breath of relief that he wasn't even aware he was holding in, watching the doctors quickly working on Greg's open wound now that his heart was beating again.

"Sir you'll have to wait outside." A nurse told him firmly, trying to pull Nick away from the window.

"No, I have to be with him." Nick insisted.

"C'mon Nick." Brass pulled him back, heading for the waiting room while Greg was in surgery. "Here Nick sit down." Brass indicated to some empty seats. "You can't help Greg right now."

Nick shook his head. "No, no I can't!" He couldn't just sit down while Greg was fighting for his life down the hall.

Nick began to pace up and down the waiting room anxiously biting his nails as each second ticked by.

* * *

Sara and Grissom stood by the autopsy table as the doc brought up the dead bodies medical record on the computer. "Confirmed." Doc Al nodded. "This is Bennie Marius."

"Bennie Marius is our man in the mask?" Sara asked to confirm. The doc nodded, printing off his drivers licence. "What happened to his face?"

"Looks like fire damage." The doc noted. "Looks quite recent too."

"Maybe that's why he was wearing a mask." Sara suggested. "So this isn't our bear tat guy or Hondo, so there's still two more out there." Sara said looking up at Grissom.

"Let's find them then. Thanks Al." He half smiled, heading out of the morgue with Sara right behind him. "Honey, you and Catherine get to the hospital; find out how Greg's doing. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Sara nodded, rushing for the stairs to go and find Catherine.

"Oh Sara!" Brass shouted. Sara spun on her heels to look round at him. "I've got another suspect for you." Sara groaned angrily. "Sorry."

"No, it's not that . . . I just wanted to go check on Greg." She sighed heavily.

"He's still in surgery."

"So you left Nick alone?" She practically shrieked at him.

"No, no . . . Vega is still there." Sara rolled her eyes at him. "I'll get back there."

"No, you can interrogate the suspect, and I'll go to the hospital. I'm more sympathetic." She smirked at him.

"I can be sympathetic!" He protested after her.

"Yeah, but I'm better at it." She ran up the rest of the stairs, looking for Catherine in the lab. Brass returned to the interrogation room to question the suspect brought straight from the hospital himself, now confirmed to be Hondo the missing hunter by Vartann.

* * *

"Why's it taking so long?" Nick demanded, still pacing the room beginning to wear tread marks through the floor.

"I'd worry more if they came out sooner Nick . . . it would mean there was nothing they could do." Vega tried to explain. Nick nodded beginning to pace the room at a different pace. His arms were shaking terribly; his wrists were shaking so hard his fingers felt like they were going to fall off.

"Nicky!" Catherine shouted, running down the hall towards him. Nick welcomed her with open arms, clutching her tightly against his trembling body. Sara walked down the hall behind her, giving an anxious look to Vega as they watched Catherine and Nick crying against each other.

"How is he?" Sara whispered to Vega.

"Don't know yet. No one's told us anything." He mumbled, climbing to his feet. "I'm gonna go get some air." Sara nodded, taking the next hug with Nick as Catherine stepped back.

"He'll make it Nick." Sara whispered, smoothing her hands up and down his back softly. "He's a fighter."

"I know he is." Nick held her tightly, crying softly into her shoulder. "I wish they would just tell us what's happenin' though."

"You'll know soon enough Nicky." Catherine tried to assure him. "The longer it takes the better."

* * *

Brass kicked the interrogation door shut in anger. The suspect gave him nothing but attitude, demanding a lawyer and justice for the beating Nick Stokes had given him.

"Jim!" Ecklie shouted through the hall. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" He snapped at him, heading for his office with Ecklie right behind him. "We've got all but one of the suspects in custody, and that asshole won't give us his name or a location."

"Suspects for what?"

"Do you _not_ watch the news?" Brass snapped at him. "Seriously Conrad, you might wonna get your head out of your ass every once in a while to really look around and see what's going on!"

"What _is_ going on?" He asked completely baffled.

Brass pushed Ecklie back into the empty chair in front of his desk, pushing his office door shut then started explaining everything that had been going on for the past few days since the very first victim was found, while Ecklie looked on at him completely flabbergasted, asking him to repeat a few things before he continued.

"There now, it all make sense now?" Brass asked the completely astonished Ecklie.

"God! Leave you people alone five minutes and look what happens!" He barked at him, storming out of his office. Brass rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his scotch before he head off to the hospital to find out how Greg was doing.

* * *

Nick started to pace the waiting room again anxiously, glancing up every time a doctor came through either of the double doors at each end of the narrow hall. He felt contained, trapped even, sweating and shaking, finding it very difficult to breath. He desperately needed some air, but he was awaiting news to find out if his beloved Greg was even alive.

Brass, Vega, Grissom, Catherine and Sara were sat on chairs against the wall, trying to keep it together. From what Nick incoherently managed to explain to them about Greg's injuries and where he was shot, they knew from past experience that the odds weren't very likely of him surviving, but they wouldn't give up hope. They couldn't lose another member of their family, not after Warrick was taken from them so suddenly.

Grissom knew what Nick was going through, he too had to cradle someone he loved in his arms, watching the blood pouring out of his body while there was nothing he could do. Nick hadn't sat down once though and he really wasn't in the talking kind of mood.

"Nick, sit down." Grissom instructed to the empty seat beside him.

"What if... what if... he... he... flat lines again... what if... they won't tell us?" Nick anxiously shook in terror, turning towards them all.

"Nick don't think like that. Greg's gonna be okay." Catherine tried to comfort him. "Nick sit down, you're looking a little pale." Nick shook his head restlessly continuing his pacing. He bit his lip so hard that tears formed in his eyes.

"C'mon Nick, I'll get you a coffee." Sara suggested, trying to direct him to a chair, but he pulled out of her arms, continuing to pace up and down. Sara looked right at the others, trying to urge them to help her as the desperate man in the midst of a panic attack paced up and down the room like a robot. "Nick how about a sandwich?" He shook his head again. "Water?"

"No Sara!" He snapped at her, making her tremble slightly. Nick looked up seeing the figures of Jason and Carrie Sanders appearing at the door. "You've got some nerve showin' up here!" He barked at them.

Brass and Grissom leapt to their feet to hold back the hot headed Texan as he lunged towards the unsuspecting parents.

"Nick, you've got to calm down!" Brass ordered, trying to pull him back with the help of Vega and Grissom.

"Why the hell are they here?" He shouted angrily. "Who the hell called them?" He shouted accusingly at his co-workers.

"We came for our son!" Carrie Sanders sobbed. "Is he alive?"

"What do you care? You rejected him!" Nick shouted at the terrified woman. "You don't deserve to see him, he deserves better then you!" He barked then forcefully pulled away from the arms restraining him, almost throwing them to the floor as he returned to his anxious pacing.

Jason and Carrie Sanders stood over at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, as far away from the angry Texan as the small room would allow them to be. The anger in his eyes made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. They thought he was going to kill them from the way he lunged at them. Brass and Grissom stayed stood up, just in case he went for them again. There was no telling when the hot headed Texan would strike, like the flip of a switch he could go off at any second.

Hours later a doctor finally walked out, looking round at the room of distraught family members. Something he was all too familiar with.

"Which one of you's family?" He asked the crowd of people gathering around him, waiting to hear the news. Nick immediately stepped forward while Jason and Carrie Sanders cowered in the background. "Your family?" Nick nodded, anxiously waiting.

"Well?" Nick snapped at him impatiently. The doctor dare not ask how he was related seeing the angry look in his eyes.

"Well we've managed to stabilise Mr Sanders, the bullet didn't hit any major organs luckily, but he did suffer a great blood loss. He should be out for a while, but with the transfusions underway he should be..." He took a deep breath looking around at the crowds expressions. "We'll need to keep a close eye on him, but he should be fine. He's a real fighter."

"Can I see him?" Nick asked, needing to see him to believe he was okay.

"Yes . . . he won't be awake for a while yet."

"Room?" Nick ordered.

"317." Nick ran down the hall, immediately finding Greg's room where a nurse was fixing an IV drip to his arm. The nurse gave him a half smile as she stepped out the room. Nick immediately rushed to Greg's side. He had more colour in his cheeks now, but he was very still. When Greg was awake he was always bouncing around and always smiling. Now he was still, making Nick tremble.

Nick lifted Greg's hand carefully into his own, softly brushing his fingertips across Greg's forehead. "Greg, I'm here baby. You're safe now." Tears rolled down Nick's cheeks as he looked at Greg's fragile body. "I love you Greg." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling Greg's fingers wrap around his own causing a slight smile to spread across his face. Nick lowered his lips to kiss Greg's lips softly.

It was finally over, the nightmare had finally ended and he was once again reunited with his beloved Greg.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**One guy still on the loose and Greg fighting for his life. What's gonna happen??? You'll have to keep reading to find out :D I hope your still enjoying the story, I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I really enjoy reading them, they make my day and inspire me to keep writing for you :D**


	22. Chapter 21: Mystery Man

**Chapter Twenty One: Mystery Man**

"How many more times have we got to go through this?" Nick asked in frustration, watching Greg still sleeping through the window of the hospital room door right beside him. "I've already told you everythin' I know."

"Nicky, you know we have to find this guy." Catherine tried to explain to him. "We just need to know anything else you remember."

"But I didn't see his face . . . all I saw was this guy standing over Greg . . . holdin' a gun . . . so I just." Nick looked at Greg again, sighing heavily. "I just started shootin' . . . I didn't know if Greg was alive or not . . . but he had his back to me the whole time as he ran away. I didn't see his face or anythin'."

"Did you see a bear tattoo?" Brass asked. Nick looked at him a moment then shook his head. "Did you see anything that could..."

"I didn't see anythin'!" Nick shouted, slamming his fists to his sides in frustration. "I wish I fuckin' had, but I don't remember any exact details. I saw him . . . fired my gun as he started runnin' away . . . he head east down the end . . . I think I hit him a few times . . . not sure where the bullets hit though." Nick shouted getting even more agitated. "Is that all?"

Catherine nodded, seeing he needed a break. "Thank you, that should be enough until we talk to Greg." Catherine looked round at Brass who was biting his lip anxiously, flipping his notebook shut with the few details Nick had managed to give them.

"Okay Nick . . . that'll do for now, I suppose." Brass sighed heavily. "Call us as soon as Greg can remember anything." Nick nodded, watching him walking away through the hospital.

Catherine gave Nick a warm smile as they both looked back at Greg lying helplessly still in the hospital bed. "He's going to be okay Nicky . . . he's tough." She tried to assure him. "He'll wake up soon . . . why doncha go and get some rest, the officers here will..."

"No!" He shook his head interrupting her. "I wonna be here when he wakes up." Nick firmly told her, heading back into the room taking his seat by Greg's bed, apprehensively waiting for him to wake up again.

Catherine sighed heavily, turning on her heels to look at the deputy placed to guard the door. "Keep an eye on them." She told him, before she head out.

* * *

Sara stood over the pool of Greg's blood in the middle of the alley, just staring blankly down at the large spill. She stood for what seemed like an endless moment, frozen in that exact spot. Greg was like a little brother to her and she was stood over a large pool of his blood, words couldn't even describe what she was feeling right now. More than anything in the world she wanted to see that loveable grin plastered across his adorable face again.

"Sara! Honey, you okay?" Grissom asked, startling her out of her deep thoughts.

"Yeah." She faintly nodded. "If this is where Greg was, this is all his blood . . . I think Nick tagged our shooter." Sara pointed to the blood pools leading away from the larger pool. "We've got boot prints . . . size eleven, men's work boots." She reported to him, stepping over the prints carefully with her camera in hand. "From the distance between the prints, I'd say he was running wounded."

Grissom nodded. "I've got Brass searching all the hospitals, vet surgeries, free clinics, anywhere with medical equipment to remove these bullets." Grissom told her. Sara nodded, stepping over one of the pools of blood to photograph and number it. Grissom looked at Sara's sad expression as she swabbed the pool of Greg's blood. "Sara, why don't you get this stuff back to the lab? See if our shooters DNA profile is in the database?" Sara nodded again, packing up the evidence she collected into a nearby box. "Honey, Greg's going to make it. He's survived much worse than this and he's got Nick, a sole survivor himself fighting to keep him here."

"I know he will." Sara half smiled, carrying the box off to her car.

Grissom watched her leaving in her car then turned to look at the blood pools around him for himself. He had sudden flashes of Warrick's crime scene again running through his mind. He held his head in his hands as he remembered watching the light go out in Warrick's eyes. A sudden dizziness feeling washed over him as he looked down at Greg's blood. He had to get out of there, get some air and space between him and the blood of another fallen family member.

* * *

Wendy checked over the DNA results in her hands, looking up at Sara sat on a stool in her lab, staring blankly at the floor beneath her. "I got something." Wendy announced, making Sara look up. "Well pool A is definitely . . . Greg's blood." She choked out. "The pools of blood leading away are from a separate donor... whoa."

"What?" Sara jumped off the stool she was sat on, grabbing the results from Wendy's hands. "What am I looking at?"

"Your mystery shooter has alleles in common with the young girl from your crime scene earlier." Wendy informed her, going for another file on her desk.

"The young girl, Tamara?" Sara asked confused.

Wendy nodded, handing over the file. "This many alleles in common indicates a father."

"Tamara's father shot Greg?" Sara asked surprised. "This could mean he's also our mysterious bear tattooed man. So yet again another Marius family member is involved."

"Apparently." Wendy nodded. "You think he got his son's into this hunting business?"

"Who knows?" Sara sighed heavily. "Thanks for this. Can you do me a favour and call Grissom about this, I'm gonna go talk to Brass."

"Sure." Wendy nodded, grabbing the results as Sara handed them back, watching her heading off out the lab to find Brass, before she called Grissom for herself.

* * *

Greg slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the white hospital lights flooded into his weakly sensitive eyes.

Nick immediately climbed off his chair, running to his bedside as he saw Greg's eyes beginning to twitch open. "Greg?" He whispered softly as Greg started to blink his eyes a few times, taking a few deep breaths. "Greg I'm here sweetie?" He whispered softly.

Even though Greg was still quite heavily sedated he managed to reach out for Nick's hand, gripping it tightly as he eyelids slowly fell shut again, too weak and tired to stay awake.

Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently brushing his thumb across the back of Greg's hand. He sat right on the edge of Greg's bed, watching his eyelids twitching slightly, keeping a firm grip around Nick's hand. He wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but Nick felt relieved that he was actually starting to wake up.

* * *

Grissom took a sip of the hot coffee in his hands, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Grissom." He answered, slowly heading back towards the crime scene where Greg was shot, after he got some air to clear his head.

"_It's Wendy; I got DNA results from your mystery shooter in the alley. Turns out he's Tamara Marius's father. Sara thinks he could also be our mystery bear tattoo guy. Brass is working on getting me his file as he was arrested once when he was in his early twenties so we don't have him on the computer files."_

"Okay, thanks Wendy. Keep me posted." Grissom snapped his phone shut, noticing a vet's surgery just down the street from the crime scene. He looked around at the empty dark streets then hesitantly crossed the road, without backup to inspect the surgery. He pressed his nose up against the window to look inside, seeing there was a light on in the back store room along with a bloody handprint imprinted on the side of the door.

Grissom walked round towards the front door, noticing the window beside the lock had been smashed open to lift the latch. There were small droplets of blood on the broken glass and a bloody fingerprint on the top of the door handle. He went for his cell phone, but stopped when he spotted a shadow moving around in the back store room. He knew he should have called in back up, but he couldn't let this guy escape again. Not after what he did to Greg.

Grissom carefully popped the clip open of his gun holster, reaching with his other hand for the door, slowly pulling it towards him then cautiously taking a step inside the empty vet's surgery, trying to make as little noise as possible as he made his way towards the light in the back store room.

As he approached the door he could hear dogs barking and the faint sounds of animals rattling around in their cages. He took in a few choppy breaths, cautiously approaching the door.

* * *

Greg gently opened his eyes again; clutching the hand that was still sat in his own tightly. Nick felt the gentle squeeze on his hand, immediately waking up from his slumber to see Greg's eyes open again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, climbing up from the chair right beside Greg's bed, to sit on the edge, taking Greg's hand in his lap. "Hi." Nick whispered softly.

"Where am I?" Greg croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Hospital." He immediately started to feel Greg trembling. Greg hated hospitals, even just to come here on cases to process victims. "Greg sweetie, it's okay. You're safe, no one's gonna hurt cha." Nick gently brushed away Greg's tears, trying to keep him still so he wouldn't aggravate his injury any more. Greg's eyebrows drew together as he felt the pinch of pain in his chest. "Stay still baby."

"Wh-what happened?" Greg voice croaked again. Nick grabbed the water bottle with the straw in it off the side, helping Greg to drink some before he tried to speak again. Nick watched cautiously as Greg struggled to swallow, wishing there was something he could do to stop his pain. Right now he would do anything to trade places with Greg.

"You don't remember?" Nick set the bottle down, drying a fresh tear of pain gently crawling down Greg's cheek. Greg shook his head slightly. "You were shot . . . I shot at the guy as he got away. You're okay now though baby, he can't get yah in here."

"I don't remember." Greg croaked.

"It'll come back to you sweetie." He whispered, gently stroking his fingers through Greg's hair. "Don't worry about it baby."

Greg tightened his grip on Nick's hand, never wanting him to let go. "I can't feel my leg." He whispered hoarsely.

"It's still in a cast." Nick told him, watching Greg trying to wiggle his toes.

"Oh." Greg half smiled up at him. "Think we deserve a long vacation after this."

"Yeah." Nick agreed with a slight snicker. "Maybe we could go away together after all this?" He suggested.

Greg gave him a slight smile. "That'd be nice." Greg winced slightly as he turned on the bed to look up into Nick's eyes. "I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"I'd do anythin' to see you again baby." Nick smiled softly. "I'd never let you go." He lifted Greg's hand slightly to kiss the back of it, gently brushing his other hand through Greg's hair still. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick leant down, pressing a tender kiss to Greg's forehead then another to his lips, looking lovingly into his eyes. Nick looked round as there was a knock at the door. He frowned angrily as he saw Greg's father through the window. "Who's that?" Greg croaked.

"Hang on." Nick kissed Greg on the forehead again, climbing off the bed. "I'll be right outside okay?" Greg nodded, letting go of Nick's hand for a moment.

Nick walked towards the door, pushing Jason Sanders back as he stepped out the door, closing it behind him so Greg couldn't see him. "What do you want?" Nick snapped at him.

"I wonna see my son." He demanded.

"Funny just a few days ago you couldn't give a toss if he lived or died!"

"I care if my son lives or dies!" The angry father shouted. "I have a right to see my son!"

"Not right now you don't! Greg doesn't want to see you and he doesn't need the stress. He's weak enough as it is. I can't have him goin' through even more emotional distress!"

"Who the hell are you to decide what's best for my son?"

"I'm his boyfriend and I'm lookin' out for his best interests. You're not part of the solution!" Nick shouted at him, stuffing his hands on his hips, intimidating the smaller man.

Jason Sanders sighed heavily, turning around in shame as he head back to his wife out in the waiting room.

Nick took a few calming deep breaths before he returned to Greg's room, sitting on the bed again, taking his hands in his lap again. Greg slowly closed his eyes now Nick was back with him, slowly dozing off to sleep once again now that he felt safe.

* * *

Grissom took a few more steps towards the ajar door, carefully pushing it open seeing blood droplets across the tiled floor before him. He pulled his gun out of his holster slowly and quietly, pushing the door open slightly wider as he took a step inside.

He quickly jumped back, ducking out the way as two loud gunshots whizzed towards him. Luckily both bullets missed him, knocking straight into the wooden door behind him.

The shooter climbed out of an open window at the other end of the store room, firing a few more rounds to keep Grissom busy while he ran away. Grissom stepped up to the window, watching the suspect disappearing from his line of sight.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, quickly calling Brass for backup before the suspect got too far away.

* * *

Greg slowly opened his eyes again to look up at Nick. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi." Greg croaked. "My throat hurts." He winced again. Nick reached for the bottle beside his bed again, helping Greg to drink it slowly. Greg winced in agony with each gulp, but the water did start to make it easier to breathe again. Nick set the empty bottle down on the side, softly brushing his fingers through Greg's hair. "What time is it?" Greg groggily asked.

"Why? Somewhere you gotta be?" Nick joked. Greg half smiled, shaking his head. "It's... 4am." Nick told him, looking at the watch left on the side table.

"I'm hungry." Greg groaned.

"You can't eat anythin' yet G, the doctors are still worried about your injuries. You lost a lot of blood too." Greg looked at the various tubes and wires on his arm, seeing one was attached to a half empty blood bag. "I'll go find your doctor, okay?" Greg nodded slightly then pointed to the bottle of water. "I'll get you some more water too." Nick whispered, softly kissing him on the side of the head.

Greg nodded slowly, watching Nick heading out the door. Nick gave him a smile as he carefully clicked the door shut, nodding to the cop outside the door who gave him a nod back. Brass had sent over a few extra deputies for their protection. At least until they were sure Nick and Greg were safe, they would be under constant supervision.

Nick walked off through the hospital to look for Greg's doctor. He reached the nurses' station, finding a single nurse manning the desk, helping someone to find their relative in the hospital. Nick leant his elbows against the counter to wait until she was free to ask where Greg's doctor was. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think what the doctor's name was. He was so determined to find out if Greg was okay that he completely forgot the doctors name, let alone what he looked like.

As he was waiting he noticed a shady looking man entering the hall way, coming towards the front desk. The man avoided eye contact with Nick, pulling a baseball cap down low over his eyes as he too waited for the nurse to help him. He got to her before Nick could, but he didn't care as he was assessing this shady man carefully. Nick noticed some blood stains on the man's jeans, taking a small step closer to inspect him further.

"Excuse me, which rooms Greg Sanders in?" The shady man asked the nurse. The nurse looked round at one of the police officers as instructed by Detective Vega if anyone came in looking for Nick or Greg.

Nick stepped around the counter a little more, spotting a gun tucked in the back of the man's jeans. As he got closer he could also see a bear tattoo on the man's right shoulder. Nick gave the signal over to Vega who was watching the front doors. Vega nodded, slowly pulling his piece from it's holster on his belt.

"Excuse me sir." One of the deputies said, cautiously stepping closer to the mysterious man. "I'm gonna need you to raise your arms and step back from the counter." The young deputy calmly ordered. The bear tattooed man pulled his gun out, looking as though he was going to drop it, but at the last minute shot the young deputy right in the chest, forcing him back by the power of the bullet.

The nurse immediately screamed, ducking under the cover of her desk from the loud gunfire.

Vega pulled his gun out quicker, firing towards the suspect but the suspect ducked out the way, shooting back at Vega, striking him in the leg.

Vega toppled over to the floor, writhing in agony. Nick ducked behind the desk as the suspect went to shoot him. Nick reached for the gun of the fallen deputy, jumping out from behind the desk to point the gun at the bear tattooed man.

Both men stood perfectly still, pointing their gun at one another's heads.

"Well you must be Nick Stokes." The mysterious bear tattooed man spoke in a cold sinister voice, one very similar to that of the man in the mask that Nick had heard before.

"That's right!" Nick's finger gently quivered over the trigger, he wanted to make this man pay for what he did to Greg. A simple shot through the head wouldn't be enough of a punishment though, the pain would be over too fast and Nick wanted him to suffer for what he did.

"You gonna kill me? Cop!" He tried to intimidate Nick.

"Don't do it Nick!" Vega shouted from his position on the floor. Vega went to reach for his gun again, but the mysterious man kicked it away from his reach, taking his eyes off Nick a moment.

Nick pulled the trigger three times, striking the man in his hip, thigh and stomach.

"AH! Son of a bitch!" He shouted, slamming the end of his own gun towards Nick's head, pistol whipping him to the floor. While Nick was down in agony from his splitting skull the man limped up the hall, shooting the deputy outside of Greg's door in the head, going for the door handle.

Nick dizzily stumbled to his feet, using the walls as supports as he followed after the suspect, off down the hall towards Greg's room. Nick staggered through the double doors outside, collapsing against the wall with blood pouring down the side of his head. He caught sight of the shooter, holding Greg's door open.

Nick struggled to raise his own gun and aim as his vision was completely blurred.

"Any last words Stokes?" The shooter asked, pointing his gun back at him.

Greg winced in agony as he tried to sit up, watching the shooter pulling back the trigger in his doorway, striking something solid down the hall. He heard shouts of pain as someone fell to the ground outside his room, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Noooo!" Greg shouted, aggravating his own injuries even more. "Nicky!" He screamed in terror.

* * *

**Another Evil cliffe! I'm so sorry :D**

**Please Review**

**Thanks to Tish for beta-ing.**


	23. Chapter 22: To infinity and beyond

**Chapter Twenty Two: Infinity and Beyond**

"Any last words Stokes?" The shooter asked, pointing his gun at Nick, aiming directly between his eyes.

Nick gulped hard in fear as he was once again faced with a loaded gun. Before he could speak or move the bear tattooed man gently squeezed the trigger with a wide smile on his face.

Nick could see the bullet coming towards him in very slow motion. People tell you that the moment before you die; you relive all the good times of your life, but Nick's only thought was.

_Man that sucks!_

_I'm gonna die and Greg's never gonna know how much I love him!_

Before the bullet even got half way Nick was shoved aside by a great force. He collapsed to the hospital tiled floor to the side of him, landing with a hard thud on the right side of his body, wincing in pain from the bones smacking against the hard surface of the floor beneath him.

The bullet continued on its course, striking something solid.

Nick watched as a spray of blood shot out whoever it hit. He struggled to turn, trying to see the victim of the stray bullet. Unfortunately his vision was still a little too blurry to make out the figure. Nick watched as the figure fell forwards to their knees. He could just about make out the facial features of Jason Sanders.

Nick rubbed his blurry eyes with his hands, staring at the figure in disbelief. IT was definitely Jason Sanders and there was a very large amount of blood pulsing down his front and back as he slowly fell back against the hospital floor beside Nick. Before the suspect had time to fire a second bullet at Nick, a bullet from the other end of the hall whizzed through air, striking him in the leg.

The suspect crashed heavily to the floor, writhing in pain as the blood pumped from his torn leg.

Nick crawled across the floor towards Jason Sanders body, clasping both his hands together over his chest wound, trying to slow the bleeding. He applied as much pressure as he could without crushing any of his bones, looking down into his soulful brown eyes that were so similar to Greg's. It was like watching an older version of Greg dying in his arms. Nick wasn't about to lose someone else, he applied slightly more pressure, trying to keep Jason awake long enough for someone to help him.

"T-Tell . . . Gr-Greg." Jason Sanders spluttered as the blood pooled into the back of his throat. "Tell Greg . . . I-I'm s-so-sorry." Jason Sanders choked out, looking up at Nick's eyes. "I-I love . . . m-my so-son."

"Hang On!" Nick shouted at him, angry that he was giving up so easily. "I need a doctor here! Greg me a doctor!" He shouted. "Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare!" Nick shouted angrily. "You're gonna tell him yourself, yah hear?" Jason nodded slightly, feeling his body beginning to go limp and cold as all the blood was pooling out of his chest. "Get me a doctor!" Nick shouted again.

Some doctors finally ran down the hall towards Nick with a gurney at the ready, carefully lifting Jason Sanders off the ground, applying pressure to his wounds as they rushed him off to surgery as quick as they could before he lost anymore blood.

Nick fell back against the wall behind him, looking at the blood all over his hands and shirt. That could have just as easily been him there, coughing and spluttering on his own blood. Telling someone else to tell Greg he loved him.

Brass ran down the hall, helping Nick to his feet, stabilising his balance against himself as he was still very dizzy. "I have to get to Greg." Nick muttered, staggering towards his room slowly. Upon entering they both saw Greg's bed was empty, their eyes immediately fell to the floor beside it, noticing Greg was laying on his front on the floor, not moving.

"Shit! Get me a doctor." Nick shouted pulling out of Brass's arms, stumbling to his knees as he lost his balance then crawled across the floor to where Greg was lying. "Baby! Baby talk to me." He pleaded, his voice filled with panic. He started to panic even more as he saw a blood pool beneath Greg's body. "Get me a doctor!" He shouted again up at Brass. "Greg! Greg! Please baby c'mon!" Nick pleaded, clutching his body closer. "I can't lose you! I can't live without you!"

* * *

"Grissom!" Catherine shouted down the lab hall. "What the hell happened?" She asked shocked. "Someone told me a gun fight went down at the hospital. What the hell's going on?"

"I can't talk right now." He muttered, checking his watch.

"Bullshit Mister!" She shouted, alerting the whole lab. "You're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on!" She demanded, firmly holding him in place.

"I'll explain on the way." He sighed in defeat, ushering her off towards an open elevator, taking it down to the garage.

"Tell me now Grissom. I need to know what's going on!" She demanded in an angry tone of voice again.

"It seems our bear tattooed man found his way to the hospital to finish off Nick and Greg..."

"He didn't get the chance . . . did he?" She asked, feeling her heart pounding heavily against the surface of her chest. She can't lose Nick and Greg. She only just lost Warrick and that was hard enough.

"No." Grissom quickly confirmed, shaking his head at her. "But he did kill two deputies, wounded Sam Vega and he shot Greg's father." He informed her, heading over to his car where Sara was already waiting for him.

"Greg's father?" Catherine almost shrieked, running to keep up with him. "How did he get involved in the gunfight?"

"He pushed Nick the way of a bullet." Grissom told her, climbing into his car. Catherine's jaw dropped. "You coming or not?" He shouted out the window as he started up the car. Catherine looked on at Sara wide eyed with surprise then climbed into the back of the car with them, hearing everything that went down in more detail on their drive to the hospital.

She couldn't believe that so much bad shit could happen to good people.

* * *

"Nick." Brass gently shook him, waking him up. "Hey. I gotcha a coffee." He handed it over then took a seat on the chair beside him.

"Is there any news?" Nick asked, taking slow sips of the coffee, feeling his head thumping still from the hard knock he took. He refused to let anyone check him over until he knew Greg was okay.

"Greg's father is still in surgery. Greg's gonna be okay though. He popped his stitches as he moved. They're gonna get him on blood transfusions again. They'll let us know when you can see him."

"Hey, how's Sam Vega?" Nick asked curiously.

"Fine, the bullet missed all the important stuff. They've got him on a morphine drip. He's a little loopy, but he'll be okay." Brass assured him. Brass looked up to see Grissom, Catherine and Sara entering the hospital.

Catherine immediately ran straight towards Nick. "Nicky, your head." She sat on the chair beside him, checking over his head wound. "Hasn't someone checked you over?" Nick shook his head slowly. "Why the hell not?" She demanded.

"I wanted to know if Greg's okay." Nick whispered softly, taking another sip of the coffee.

"Hey!" Catherine shouted over to one of the nurses. "Can we get someone to check over his head please?" She demanded in an irritated tone.

"Ma'am he refused to let us treat him." The nurse simply told her. "I've told him he needs to get checked over, but he keeps refusing."

"Don't be stupid Nicky!" Catherine scolded him as if she was his mother. "Get a doctor!" Catherine ordered the nurse. "C'mon Nicky, you could have a concussion or something." She insisted, struggling to pull the well built Texan to his feet, even if he wasn't at full strength.

"Better go with her." Brass chuckled as Nick looked towards him for help.

Nick rolled his eyes, reluctantly setting down his coffee on the side then allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Catherine, being led by the nurse towards an empty room. Catherine sat Nick down on the bed staying with him while they waited for a doctor to treat him, holding his trembling hand in her own the whole time.

"Mr Stokes, I'm doctor..."

"I don't care. Just check his head!" Catherine insisted.

"Better do what she says." Nick chuckled softly. The doctor nodded, snapping some gloves over his hands then carefully inspecting he injury for himself.

"Well it doesn't look too bad. I'd still like to get a cat scan done and a visit from the neurosurgeon."

"No I hafta..."

"He'll do it!" Catherine interrupted him. "Go on doc, do your thing." Nick looked round at her, giving her a half smile. "Aren't cha glad you're gay?" She teased him.

"Right now? Definitely . . . although Greg can get kinda naggy." He chuckled softly, for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Can you check on Greg for me then?"

Catherine nodded, stepping out of the room to find out where Greg was. "Excuse me. Where's Greg Sanders been moved to?" She asked the nurse.

"He's out of surgery." The nurse checked her records. "They just moved him back to room 317."

"Thanks." Catherine walked off down the hall to find the right room. She stopped in the doorway to look at Greg's innocent face as he lay in the bed in a deep slumber. She couldn't imagine the pain he was in, let alone Nick for almost losing him. But seeing him peacefully sleeping again was a blessing to her.

He was finally safe and sound.

* * *

The doctor walked back down the hall towards Nick's room with his results. As he walked in, Nick immediately looked up from his position on the bed. "Mr Stokes . . . your scans came back okay. I'll prescribe you some pain medication for the time being. It's just a mild concussion, but I would suggest that you get some sleep."

Nick shook his head, climbing off the bed. "I can't sleep. Is Greg out of surgery yet?"

"Mr Stokes, you can't help Greg if you're ready to pass out yourself. If you want I can issue you some sleeping pills to help you get some rest." Nick shook his head again, stumbling off towards the door. The doctor sighed heavily as he looked down at Nick's chart, wondering what he could do to get this man to stop and look after himself for a second.

No power on this earth could stop him from returning to Greg's side though and he'd do well to remember that.

Nick stumbled back towards room 317 where Greg had been placed again, looking through the open door at his slumbering lover. Catherine looked round at him giving him a half smile. She climbed to her feet quietly, giving Nick a comforting hug in the doorway.

"He's gonna be okay Nicky. He's just sleeping." She whispered softly. Nick nodded, waiting for her to leave before he staggered further into the room, dragging a chair right up to Greg's bedside and sitting himself down. He pulled the chair slightly closer, resting his head on Greg's bedside and slowly dosing off to sleep now that he knew Greg was safe and sound.

* * *

Grissom walked up and down the hall slowly, tapping the side of the coffee cup in his hands. He had spent far too much time in this hospital over the years, especially over the past few days and it was starting to make him hate hospital even more.

Carrie Sanders was sat on a chair beside Brass, clutching her purse tightly, awaiting to hear the news on her husband.

Catherine was fast asleep on a chair beside Sara as this was probably the first time she slept all week, no one bothered to wake her as she was drooling and grunting slightly.

Sara however was still wide awake, waiting to hear news on Greg's father. She too was tired, but she couldn't sleep knowing a hero could be dying in surgery. Even after how Nick treated Jason Sanders he still pushed him out the way of a bullet. To Sara that was the most heroic thing anyone could have ever done and she wanted to personally thank him for saving her pseudo brother.

Sara jumped up as a doctor walked out into the hallway. Carrie Sanders climbed to her feet too, meeting the doctor halfway in the hall.

"Well?" She asked expectantly as Brass and Grissom gathered around to hear the news too.

"Mr Sanders is alive. We managed to stabilise him. He lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of internal damage to his left lung, but we've managed to get him breathing again, we've had to put a chest drain in. We'll see how he does over the night. But I have high hopes. He's fighting very hard." The doctor informed them.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." Carrie Sanders sobbed, pulling a tissue from her purse.

"You're welcome. You can see him now if you want, he won't be awake for a while yet though . . . he's in room 315." Carrie nodded, giving a half smile to Grissom as she made her way off down the hall to see her husband.

Sara turned round to Grissom once she was gone, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. Things finally seemed to be looking up for them so she took a moment to hug the one she loved, crying softly into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

Greg fluttered his eyes open slowly, taking a deep breath, feeling the dried blood down the back of his throat again. He looked down at his bedside, seeing Nick was fast asleep on it. He smiled softly to himself, gently brushing his fingers through Nick's hair. Was he dreaming that he heard Nick being shot? He appeared to be okay aside from the bandage over the side of his head. Maybe he had just imagined Nick being shot. The drugs they have him on must be having weird effects on him or something.

Nick slowly awoke as he felt the soft fingers gently brushing through his hair. He yawned widely then smiled up at Greg who was smiling right back. "Hey." Greg's voice croaked.

"Hi baby." Nick winced from his head injury as he sat up straight. "How do you feel?"

"I thought I lost you." Greg reached out for his hands, holding them tightly in his own. "Did that man come back?"

"He can't hurt you anymore Greg."

"So that really happened?" Nick nodded, studying Greg's eyes. "But I saw him shoot you."

"No, see I'm here with you. You're not dreamin' now Greg. I'm right here." Nick assured him. "I told you I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Who did he shoot then?" Greg asked curiously. Nick bit his lip, sucking in a breath as he hesitated to tell Greg. "Nicky! Who got shot?" Greg asked shocked.

"Greg..."

"No Nicky! Tell me!" Greg demanded, beginning to feel his throat hurting him even more as he kept raising his voice.

"Your dad." Nick whispered softly. "He pushed me out the way."

"Is he okay? But he's okay right?" Greg started to panic. "Nicky! What aren't you telling me?"

"He's in surgery Greg. We haven't heard any word yet... Greg you have to stay still, you can't move too much or you'll pop another stitch!" Nick warned him, climbing to his feet to calm Greg down.

"He really pushed you out the way?"

Nick nodded, softly stroking the side of Greg's face. "He really did G." Nick turned round as he heard a knock at the door, seeing Sara and Grissom. He nodded for them to come in, rubbing his sleepy eyes awake.

"Hi Greg." Sara smiled, walking round one side of the bed. "How yah feeling?"

"Like I did mushrooms then got shot." He joked making them all laugh. "I'm okay Sara." He assured her, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I know." She smiled softly. "Oh and your dads out of surgery. Doctors say he's going to be okay." She reported back to them. "I'm glad you're alive Nick."

"Me too." Grissom added from the doorway. "You too Greg. The team wouldn't be the same without either of you on it." Nick didn't have the heart to tell Grissom that he was considering a career change right now, he decided to keep it to himself for the time being. "Well we should let you sleep."

"I know, I feel like I could sleep for a month." Nick laughed.

"I second that." Sara added. She pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead; giving him a light hug then did the same to Nick. "I don't know what I woulda done without you guys."

"You still got me." Grissom added. Sara raised her eyebrows, snickering softly.

"You guys should get some rest. Call me later." She told them both.

"Will do." They both said at the same time. Sara smiled, heading out the door with her hands laced with her husband's. Nick clicked the door shut behind them, returning to Greg's side.

"So what did happen to your head Nicky? You didn't try to impress someone again did yah?" He teased.

"No Einstein!" He laughed, sitting on the edge of Greg's bed. "I got pistol whipped."

"Ow." Greg pulled Nick closer to him, placing a soft kiss just below the bandaged area. "Where's that fucking bastard now?"

Nick raised his eyebrows as he had never heard Greg talk like that before. "He's in surgery too."

"They're saving that fuckers life?"

"You know they have to G. It's the law."

"Can't we make exceptions for psycho murderers that shoot people?" Greg asked.

"I wish they could G." Nick nodded, softly brushing his fingers through Greg's hair. "They don't think he's gonna make it though..."

"Good." Greg interrupted.

"You don't meant that G."

"No you're right. Death is too easy for that fucker!" Greg groaned angrily. "Wish they'd leave me alone with him for five minutes."

"Me too." Nick agreed. "But I'd need more than five minutes to cause him the same amount of pain he's inflicted on you baby." Nick carefully leant over Greg, joining their lips for a sweet tender kiss. Nick slowly broke apart, licking his lips softly. "It's hard to believe that this all happened. Just a few days ago I was stood in front of a mirror, worryin' that I was gay."

"And now?" Greg asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Now bein' gay doesn't seem that bigger deal." He chuckled softly.

"Well yeah! I think hunters out to kill you and on the run with you're soon to be lover is more of a big deal." Greg giggled softly. "Nicky... will you marry me?" Greg suddenly blurted completely out of the blue. Nick froze on the spot, looking down at Greg completely surprised. "I mean you don't have to if you don't..."

"I want to." Nick interrupted. "Let's take that holiday break first though." He smiled. "Before we start dealin' with all the hassle..."

"We'll do it right now."

"Huh?" Nick asked confused.

"You love me doncha?"

"Of course I do." Nick nodded. "But how can we get married right now?"

"Use your imagination." Greg chuckled. "We've almost died so many times Nicky. I wonna marry you now, right here . . . who knows, five minutes from now someone could burst through that door and blow both of our brains out." Nick gulped hard, nervously looking round at the door. "I was kidding . . . I hope anyway. So whaddya say Nicky?"

"Okay." Nick nodded slightly, still a little confused. Maybe he should ask the doctors to turn down Greg's meds a little? "So how do we..."

"Simple." Greg interrupted, taking hold of Nick's hands again. "Do you Nicholas Stokes take this crazy lunatic Gregory Sanders to be your husband? To love, cherish and tolerate until the day one of us kicks it..."

"Are you sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Shh." Greg hissed at him, finishing his vows. "Will you love Greg for the rest of your life and promise to make him his favourite chocolate chip pancakes whenever he wishes?" Greg giggled softly. Nick burst out laughing too, rolling his eyes at the crazy lunatic boyfriend of his. "Do you promise to love and comfort him whenever he needs you... for richer, poorer, through broken legs, concussion's and bullet wounds, oh and his crazy hyper phases? To infinity and beyond?"

"I definitely do . . . yah crazy lunatic." Nick laughed, softly brushing his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Do you Greg Sanders take me Nicholas Stokes to be your husband? Do you promise to love me, comfort me and promise keep me warm on cold nights? Will you tolerate me for my love of country music and my A&M football team, along with my OCD?" He added getting a wide grin out of Greg. "Most of all . . . do you promise to be mine forever and tell me you love me every day, until death do us part?"

"Absolutely! I do times infinity! I love you Nicky." He beamed a wide smile up at him. "You may now kiss your husband!" Nick smiled as he leant closer, capturing Greg's lips with his for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you too . . . yah adorkable lunatic."

"So where are we living?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Mine, your place is all smashed to shit." Nick remarked.

"Uh, well yours had a crazy stalker living in the attic for god knows how long." Greg retorted with a giggle.

"I'm not movin' out my place. And I sleep on the right for your information, I don't want your loud music blarin' at all hours or your clothes everywhere like your place." He smirked.

"Well I want you to leave the toilet seat up whenever you like, walk around naked all the time and I sleep on the right so you'll have to sleep on top of me." Greg compromised.

"Done!" Nick laughed. "I love yah G."

"Love you too."

**And they lived happily ever after...**

**The End**

_Nickleback – I'd come for you_

(I'm sure you'd agree that these lyrics relate to Nick in this story)

_Just one more moment_

_That's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers_

_In need of healing_

_Time to be honest_

_This time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it_

_Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said_

_I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter_

_Cause I made it up_

_Forgive me now_

_Every day I spend away_

_My soul's inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can_

_Make it up to you now_

_Somehow_

_By now you'd know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I would come for you_

_I was blindfolded_

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means_

_To let someone in_

_Just see the side of me_

_That no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost_

_And find yourself all alone_

_I'll search forever_

_Just to bring you home_

_Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember_

_You know I would come for you_

_No matter what get's in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember_

_You know I would come for you_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing. I really appreciate all the support you've given me and I'm very sorry if I annoyed you with all the cliffehangers :D But they were my plan to leave you wanting more and it seemed to have worked. I hope you can sleep easy now knowing the boys are safe and sound too :D

Thanks to Alex and Tish my awesome Beta's.

I'm planning another Angsty/Thriller so if you liked my style of writing you'll probably like this new story I'm planning. I haven't decided on a title yet as I'm trying to finish my other stories first, it's annoying when you have so many ideas for new stories, but I can only write so many at a time lol :D

Again thanks so much for all your reviews and support.

I hope you really enjoyed it.

Take Care

Holly


End file.
